Forbidden
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: Red is supposed to be an average girl who just lost the only family she ever had. Because of this, she is forced to go to the only school in La Push. What will happen when she is caught in a whirlwind of trouble that involves her, a forgotten past, and a pack of wolves? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knows the story of Cinderella. A young girl is forced to work for her evil stepsisters and stepmother after her father dies horribly. Day in and day out she cleans, cooks and becomes a slave to the orders of her indecent family. And then one day they receive a letter stating that all eligible women are to attend the ball, held for the return of the prince. Of course our dear Cinderella so longs to go. But in the end she is forced to stay home while the others have the time of their lives in fancy gowns, lovely ball music and handsome men. Then as she weeps her fairy godmother comes down and poof! She's the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom and captures the heart of the noble prince, much to the dismay of her family. The story ends with ringing bells; singing birds, flower petals in the wind and two hearts joined as one. Beautiful right?

Gag me with a spoon.

I'm sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a Cinderella story. There is no ugly stepsisters and evil stepmother. There are no scurrying mice that run around the halls waiting for Cinderella to return from her daily chores. There is no happy ending. Actually I guarantee someone will die by the end of this. Probably me, knowing my luck.

Sorry am I going to fast?

My name is Raylina Evangeline Dawson. Quite the mouthful I know. Just call me Red; I prefer it (that or Rain but last time I was called that someone made a not so nice comment about it in which resulted them with a broken nose and a fractured jaw-that was when I was seven so be careful). But as I was saying: this isn't going to have a happy ending. I'm an orphan, stranded in a reservation called La Push until I'm eighteen. See the problem is no one knows of my existence. Literately. You see my mother was a white women my father, a native, had met while on vacationing and looking for colleagues. He never came back to the reservation. Two years later hello baby Red. My mother died during childbirth. I was told she was beautiful by my father, who died when I was eight. He wasn't a bad father. I loved him very much actually but he was always drunk from grief. He didn't blame me for her death. He never hit me nor yelled at me just got drunk as soon as he came home from work. Then one night he had too much and died in his bed. I didn't cry. Actually I felt as if a weight had been lifted. Strange right? No, it's not because I'm cruel and heartless. It's because I knew he was happy now. He was with mom and that was all I needed to know. My native grandmother, who was also the only relative I had left, was there at the funeral. She saw me and immediately knew I was his daughter. Like a native I had very dark, thick hair. I was even tan compared to the people around me but to grandma I was white as a ghost. She took me back to the reservation with her but she never let me out of the house. I mean she lived in the very center of the woods where no one could find her so I was allowed to roam around the wood because we both knew there was nothing to be afraid of. But I had no one to play with and to be honest I wouldn't want it any other way. She took care of me and raised me good. I never went to school but she taught me at home and I lived contently until a month ago. Grandma died and now I'm alone. I'm not Cinderella. She had someone. She had the mice and the animals. And later she had her prince. She has her happy ending and I am left with nothing. You see the difference? Actually now I am patiently waiting for some sort of sheriff to take me to school. You see she died while out in town, restocking our food and picking me up a book since I had finished her whole collection atleast six times over. The sheriff had realized she had been buying for more than herself and drove over. I opened the door. He was surprised to say the least that she had a granddaughter and was sad to tell me of her passing. I didn't attend her funeral. Well I didn't need to since she had asked for a viewing for the town and to be buried on her property by her husband. There is one of my safe havens. It took a few weeks to get all of her affairs together and it was no surprise when she had left everything to me. The house, the property, everything. She insisted that I live there until eighteen and then I could decide to do with it whatever I wanted. She knew I'd want to leave and she made sure I couldn't.

The old crone. I still love her. I don't blame her but still now I'm stuck in hell. And because it's a necessary to get a diploma I have to go to school. The only problem: I have no clue where that is. So now the Sheriff (some guy named Charlie Swan) is picking me up and dropping me off to school. Speaking of the devil, I peered outside the curtains to where the police car now stood. I groaned.

"Thanks me ma you really screwed me over this time." The air lightened a bit as if she was laughing and I rolled my eyes. Slinging my by bag over my shoulder I slipped out the front door and towards the car. First thing you should know about La Push: the weather is always dreary and suckish. Sometimes it's not to bad but I wish it had a bit more sun. I silently snorted and opened the passenger door to slip inside.

"Chief." I gave a little bow of my head and buckled myself in.

"Raylina." He said politely. I chuckled.

"It's ok to call me Red you know." He gave a small smile and drove forward. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my red hoodie.

"I think you'll like the school Red. It doesn't hold many students and there are many opportunities for you." Chief said, trying to make small talk. He was a friend of my gram so the fact that she had a granddaughter was still…. incomprehensible.

"I hope you're right Charlie." I said quietly as I studied the fog before us. He said no more, probably thinking. I picked at the holes in blue jeans and couldn't help but tap my boot covered feet. The only problem I had so far was the fact that I had to start in the middle of the school year. Because it's such a small school everyone would know about the new girl and I was not looking forward to the attention. I studied the dew-covered trees as we drove quickly down to the school. I really wasn't looking forward to this. Charlie pulled into the school parking lot and I was surprised to find that there weren't many cars. "Are we here early?"

"No, actually the bell rang about twenty minutes ago. Most students just don't drive." Ah ok. "So you already know where your classes are correct?" I nodded. "Good, you'll be in first bock now."

"Thanks Charlie." I opened the door and slipped out, just before I closed it he says:

"Red?" I peered down back into the car. "You have my number. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I'll remember that Chief." I said and shut the door completely. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I like Charlie; I really do but he has no clue how to talk to someone. I may be silent myself but sheesh. I walked up the staircase, listening to the car driving away. Oh man, is it too late to back out? I peeked back to see that he had already disappeared into the fog. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. This is not what I wanted. I mean I was content with learning in the comforts of my own home. Not this place. Even the secretaries looked at me funny and I didn't utter a word.

"We'll let you off today but we ask that you not be late again." The one tsked and muttered something that I didn't catch. I sighed and walked down to my first block class, which sadly enough was history. I didn't mind any of the subjects. It's just what was I gonna do when they began reading about certain topics that I already knew about? I was going to be bored out of my mind! I shrugged off the thought and knocked on the door. I could hear the silence now.

"Come in!" A female voice called from within. I took a breath and opened the door to step inside. "Ah! Are you Miss Raylina?" I nodded and closed the door silently behind me. I could feel all eyes turn to me and I fought to not look embarrassed. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you dear. There is a seat by Mr. Black there by the window.  
" She pointed to a boy who, like the rest of the class was staring at me. He had dark short hair and dark eyes. But what could you expect? We are in La Push. Everyone looks like that. She smiled at me before continuing her lecture about the Civil War. I kept my head down and rushed over to my seat. When I got there I took in a deep breath and quietly brought out my history book like everyone else had done. But seriously? Five minutes into class and already I was bored. As I pulled out my history book I pulled out a fiction book I had been reading also. Propping my knees onto the edge of the desk, I placed both books into my lap so to hide the real book I was reading within the history book. A snicker came from beside me.

"History not your forte?" The kid beside me asked. I smirked.

"Nah boredom isn't." I whispered back. I turned to see him smile.

"My name's Jacob."

"Raylina. Everyone calls me Red."

"Red huh?" His eyes brightened with curiosity. "So where are you from Red?"

"This little place called La-Push. You should visit it sometime; it's always foggy and dreary. Might pike your interest." Jacob snorted quietly.

"Really? How come I've never met you before?"

"Home schooled." I mumbled as I read.

"Huh." He said. He sounded confused, as if even then he should know me. Maybe he should've I don't know but already I was wishing I was back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

I did a little happy dance in my head as the bell rang, signaling second block to end and third to begin. What does this mean? I take a break from classes and eat. Which also means I get to take a break from all the stink eyes the girls are giving me. Jacob must be popular if that many are ready to jump me at any moment. He was walking beside me, his hand shoved into his pockets as he leaned against the locker beside mine. I quickly turned the combination.

"So are you doing anything this Saturday?" He asked, looking down at me. Damn I hate being short. I mean I'm not _**that **_short. I'm five foot five but it's short compared to this behemoth beside me. I pretended to think about it as I shoved my books into my top locker.

"Ha no. Why?" I asked and turned my head to the side to face him.

" I was wondering if maybe you wanna do something that day." I smiled.

"Like what?" He shrugged. I laughed. "You're horrible at this you know that right?" A faint red crept into his russet cheeks and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. Yea whatever you want to do is fine. I seriously am free for like my whole life so," I shrugged and shut my locker.

"Great! Umm how 'bout noon? I'll swing by and pick you up." He looked actually happy. I was surprised. I grinned and nodded.

"Yea sounds great. I live on Hallows Hill." Jacob's face fell.

"You're serious? Hallows Hill?"

"Yea, is it out of your way?" I asked, confused at why he suddenly looked apprehensive.

"No, it's just…. there are legends about that hill is all. I didn't think anybody lived up there except crazy Jean."

"Hey!" I gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Jean was not crazy!"

"How would you know? They say she feeds on cats and prays to squirrels." I didn't doubt the squirrel part.

"She didn't eat cats! Whoever came up with that needs their ass kicked." We began walking down the hall.

"Why are you defending her? She's nuts!" Jacob argued.

"Ok so maybe she was a bit wacky she did not feed on cats or worship tree creatures. I should know. I've lived with her since I was eight." I said and I felt Jacob fall short behind me. I turned around and Jacob stood there, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"What?"

"Jean's my grandmother."

"You're serious?"

"Yea."

"No wonder no one knows who you are. If anyone's got secrets it's that woman." I shrugged. "So if you've been living apart for all these years why all of the sudden you come to school?"

"Gram died a few weeks ago. She insisted in her will that I live in the house and go to school here until I'm eighteen. Then I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. She said exactly that in the will too." I grinned as Jacob fell into step beside me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know." I made a sound in the back of my throat and shrugged.

"It was her time." I smiled up at him and we entered the lunchroom.

"There's the gang. I better head over." He began walking ahead then turned around. "You wanna sit with us?" I shook my head.

"Nah it's ok. Go have fun."

He smiled and said: " I'll see ya in Trig." I grinned as he jogged over to a table with a bunch of bulky ass guys. When I say bulky I mean built man. I kept myself from sweat dropping at their sexiness and went over to the lunch line. For a small group the thing sure was slow and I sighed. By the time I actually got my lunch the bell would ring. The lunch lady smiled at me and she began putting things on my plate. I quickly spoke.

"Can I just have an apple please? I'm not very hungry." She paused and nodded, placing a ripe granny smith apple onto my tray. "Thank you." I said and she smiled warmly as I went up to pay. Another lady behind the counter looked at my tray, which only consisted of an apple and an orange juice.

"Go ahead." She said before I could pay. I frowned. "You only have a bit. It's on me dear."

"Oh! Are you sure?" She nodded and I smiled gratefully. "Thank you." I said and I paused a little ways from the register to look around. There were no empty seats and there was only one person I knew. I sighed, grabbed my apple and juice, and tossed the unused tray. I looked down at my shoes as I walked, taking a small bite of my apple. All of the sudden someone was shoved into me and I was knocked over. I waited for impact with the ground but all I felt was a warm hand clutching my wrist and steadying me up. I looked at the large hand up very well tanned skin, up to a gray t-shirt and to one of the hottest guys on earth. And one of the most pissed off. His brown eyes flashed with rage and his grip on me tightened. I fought hard not to hiss in pain from his grasp.

"Do you mind letting go?" I asked. The room, I realized was now eerily silent. He didn't let go, just studied me. His eyes took in my long curly brown hair; my crystal blue eyes and somewhat tanned skin. His eyes roamed down to the necklace that hung on my neck for as long as I can remember, to my blood red hoodie and black t-shirt beneath. His eyes fell to my somewhat loose ripped jeans and gray boots with metal clasps that covered my feet all the way up to the middle of my leg. His eyes roamed again and looked at the hand grasping way to tightly to my arm. What seemed like angry eyes before softened and looked back up at me. I swallowed, suddenly afraid.

"Let go." I hissed and tried to pull my arm away.

"Paul, let go of her arm." A familiar voice hissed from behind me. The guy named Paul looked up from me and to Jacob who now stood at my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave a small tug. A small growl emanated from Paul's lips and the fear now bubbled in my chest. Anger rose in a blaze into his eyes and he let go, looking ready to slice off Jacob's head.

"What the hell?" I asked and moved out of Jacob's grasp. They both looked at me. I took a step back.

"Paul this is Red. Red meet temperamental Paul." I frowned and looked over fearfully at the man who had my arm grasped in a death grip only a moment ago.

"Yea cool. Jake I'm going to leave now because I've been officially creeped out. Have fun with your buddy." I said distantly and turned around. I only took a few steps away when I was greeted with this:

"Is that your version of a thank you bitch?" I stopped and turned around where a smirking Paul stood, arms crossed. Jacob's jaw dropped but he said nothing

"Thank you to what, nearly getting raped just now? I don't thank pedophiles." I said easily. Anger flared up on his face and he took a menacing step forward. Jacob was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Fuck you!" He growled as Jacob held him back.

I gave a little laugh. "You wish you could." I said frankly and walked away. The room began whispering and getting as loud as it was before as I walked out of the lunchroom. What the hell was that guy's problem? Temperamental seemed like the tip of the iceberg. I shrugged, uncaring as I took a bit of my apple, the sour juices sending my mouth onto a frenzied ride. Hmmm now where could I find the library?


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV

"Seriously I don't think I will ever understand the whole soul mate business. Can't they just be happy with bedding them?" I watched as Jared smacked Quill upon the arm.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You're not going to get a soul mate or even get to third base so shut it." Quill's face turned red beneath his dark skin and he shoved me a bit angrily. My inner wolf perked up a bit at the thought of a playful challenge but as I stumbled back a small gasp emanated from behind me as I tripped into someone small and lithe. I whipped around angrily only to see whomever it was begin to fall. Quickly I reached out on the stumbling form and grabbed their arm. Their wrist was tiny compared to my giant hand but it didn't stop me from locking on tightly as they regained their composure. They tossed their hair to the side and what I saw had the wolf within me roaring in possessiveness. The room around me completely faded to black and I lost my tether to the world. It felt as if I were floating. Gravity no longer existed for me and my wolf no longer was focused on anything. He no longer cared about the men and wolves we called friends and family. He no longer cared about the place and the time. He no longer cared about the blood-sucking leeches that roamed across the border. We no longer cared for the pack. Or even our name. We only cared about the woman whose face now burned within our heart. We only cared about the warmth and electrical current shooting from our hand throughout our body caused by _her_ arm being encased by mine. The wolf within me could hear her blood rushing through her veins. He could hear her heart pounding furiously within her chest. We could hear every breath she took. Her aura pulsed and shimmered before my eyes as I studied her. She wasn't a complete native; her skin was much lighter than ours but still dark enough to call this place home. She had dark, nearly black, curly hair that fell down to the middle of her back and encompassed her small shoulders. Her hair nearly covered her necklace, which adorned her collarbone and neck. It was a simple silver chain with a smoothly carved, thin, rounded piece of silver. The engraving caught my heart as it pounded furiously within my chest. It was a carving of a wolf howling at the moon. I felt my heart stutter. Her eyes, which were much different from ours, were wide with shock. They were a soft yet enticing crystal blue that heated the soul of my inner wolf. He, the wolf, took in her beauty and cherished it. It howled within me, begging me to reach out and encompass her but I made no move, only tightened my grip as if to retain more heat and fire from her skin. She clenched her jaw. I mentally appraised her. She didn't cry out in pain. This told my wolf that she was willing to take the pain that my wolf so craved. It reveled in the knowledge as I took in more of her. Her blood red hoodie brought out streaks of red highlights within her hair. I noticed the black t-shirt beneath it that covered her beautiful form. She was well curved, not large like most of the girls I had seen before but it was perfect. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, most likely enough to fit into my hand. My inner wolf growled at the thought. We both wanted to mark her here and now. Leave our mark but still I studied. Her light blue ripped jeans hugged her hips and hung loosely upon her thighs as they showed the tanned skin of her slender legs. I swallowed, praying she didn't see. My gods she was a sight to behold. The most beautiful creature ever to befall this town. This world. Everything now was solely about her.

"Do you mind letting go?" She asked breathily. Her voice slipped over my skin like a blanket of silk and I fought back a shiver as certain muscles clenched delectably. Her voice in itself was heavenly and lustful. I looked back up at her, fearing looking into her eyes because I may get lost and never return. I wonder if I wanted to. I looked at my hand, which encased her wrist, feeling everything within me turn to putty. So I went back to studying her. The shiver that racked her body, from fear or delight I wasn't sure but my wolf shivered. "Let go!" She hissed and I fought back the urge to close my eyes and obey every command she would give. She tried tugging her arm away, my wolf reveling in her fight even though it would do no good.

"Paul, let go of her arm." A voice hissed from behind her. Jacob. _"Let go, you're hurting her." _Jacob whispered into my mind. She looked back at Jacob. I released my grip, my wolf howling loudly within my ears from the lack of her touch. I narrowed my eyes as Jacob wrapped a steady arm around her small waist. Without warning, a growl erupted from my lips mentally and physically. I could feel the pack's stares from behind me and at the table.

"_Oh shit! Paul imprinted!" _Quill yelled as I accidentally allowed images and my feelings slip and dip into their minds. A few snickers erupted from my brothers and I mentally growled at them all. They silenced.

"_Calm down Paul. You're beginning to shake." _Jacob growled into my mind as he held her. I inhaled through my nose and exhaled, calming the wolf that was snapping within my skin. I wanted nothing more than to rip Jacob's head off for touching her in such a protective manner. **As if she were his, **the wolf growled, bearing his teeth.

"What the hell?" She asked and pulled away from his grasp. The wolf quieted and watched gratefully as she moved away. He shivered, replaying her voice within our mind. Both Jacob and I stared at her as she took a step away. A sensation burned through my stomach as she took that step. I needed to touch her. Just once. Once and the pain would go away. Even if for a few moments.

"Paul this is Red." Jacob said to me but not once did I take my eyes away from her. Red. Her name was Red. I wanted nothing more than to whisper her name. Allow it to slip off my tongue like velvet. Hell I wanted to moan it but I said nothing as the burning sensation increased. Her blue eyes met mine and my wolf blanched when we realized they were tinged with fear.

"Yea cool. Jake I'm going to leave now because I've been officially creeped out. Have fun with your buddy." She said, her index finger sliding against the green skin of her apple. She turned around to walk away. The burning sensation increased in my stomach as she walked away. Oh gods please don't leave, my wolf whimpered. So I said the first thing that popped into mind.

"Is that your version of a thank you bitch?" I growled. My wolf snarled at me but I crossed my arms and smirked anyways. He mentally snapped at me as if to get free and comfort her. My head began to pound because of him. Neither of us liked calling her that but it sounded like something I would normally say. The wolves snapped their attention to me, surprised. She paused. The wolf calmed a bit, he didn't like calling her a bitch but it made her stop. Right now, that was all we wanted. Was for her to stop and look at us. She did just as I wanted. She half turned to us, anger boiling in her eyes. It made my muscles twitch in certain places and the wolf gave a grin. Even he liked it when she was angry. Yep we really are sick. In my peripheral vision I watched as Jacob's jaw dropped. He then shook his head tiredly.

"Thank you for what, nearly getting raped just now?" I couldn't stop a really horrid thought from clouding my mind and the wolf's tongue rolled out. Yep even he liked the idea. "I don't thank pedophiles." She said with eerie calmness. I became slightly angered and took a step forward. Jacob snickered into my head. I growled at him and he pulled me back as I stared at her.

"Fuck you!" I growled. I didn't have a problem saying that because I wouldn't mind.

She gave a light laugh that made my brain go fuzzy and my heart stutter. "You wish you could." She said and turned on her heel and walked away. I felt my jaw drop as my inner wolf howled with laughter. Because it was so true. She had no fucking clue. The room, which I had now realized, was silent in watching that little show down became loud again. Jacob sighed and pulled away. The burning sensation had ebbed when she turned around but it refused to go away. It wasn't bad. It was light so I could ignore it.

"Come on Paul." Jared growled. I simply stared after the hall she walked down, wishing I could follow. Orders were orders but now I never wanted to follow them. I bit the inside my cheek and grouchily followed. The guys at the table snickered as I sat down. Leah rolled her eyes but I detected a hint of sadness. We always made fun of the others that imprinted, hoping we would never. I left her alone and I felt like shit for it.

"Red?" I asked Jacob who was now engrossed in his food. He swallowed a large bit before answering.

"She says she's always been called it. She prefers it."

"What's her real name?" Jared snorted.

"Yep he's definitely found his soul mate." Some of the guys howled with laughter.

"Her real name is Raylina." _Raylina. _I shivered. Beautiful.

"Gag me with a spoon, keep those thoughts in your head." Leah hissed. I shrugged.

"What do you know about her?" Jacob sighed as he ate, becoming slightly annoyed with the questions.

"Uh, her name is Red. She loves reading. She can draw too. Pretty badass. I even made her draw a dragon on my homework for History." He paused and slurped some of the milk. "I think she has a thing for music. The whole time she drew she was humming. Oh and her grandmother is Crazy Jean." The table silenced.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Yep. She lives up on Hallow Hill. Apparently the old crone died about a month ago so she lives alone." Jacob paused and looked over at me. "You're not going to like this bro but I asked is we could hang out Saturday." I glowered at him, my wolf rearing its head. He was pissed too. "Hey this was before the problem that just occurred so don't get pissy at me." Jared grinned.

"What are you guys doing?" Embry questioned and waggled his eyebrows. I shot him a death glare and he blanched.

"No clue. I think I'll just take her down to the arcade. That should be fun." Jacob said through a mouthful of food.

"You taking Bella?" Jacob paused and looked over at Leah. Then he shrugged.

"Nah maybe some other time. She said she was busy this weekend anyways." His voice lowered and he finished his plate. I bit into my cheek as the burning sensation strengthened,

I smirked. "Well expect a bit of company. I just may join you."

"Ditto." The rest of the pack called. The burning feeling ebbed just a bit as I sipped on my milk.


	4. Chapter 4

The apple's juices danced upon my tongue as I entered the surprisingly large library. The air was different from the halls. It was warm and smelt of aged books and cinnamon apple incense. I let the comforts of the smell envelope me like a warm blanket and walked inside. Rows and rows of books traveled down the lank of the library and even around the rounded perimeter of it as well. In the center was a small rounded fountain filled with a small amount of water, a small group of fish and lily pads. To the right of me were tables with computers to do research on and to my left was the desk of the librarian who didn't look up when I entered. She only stared down at her book that lay upon her neatly organized desk. Immediately I took a liking for the place. It was by far the most comfortable area to be in the whole school. I threw the apple core away and chugged my small container of juice and tossed that as well. Allowing the last remaining bit of orange juice to tantalize my tongue. Quietly I walked forward to the fiction section of the library. What didn't surprise me though was that I seemed to be the only person here and to be honest? I liked that. I liked having a place of my own that nobody will come to. Things like that are always precious to me. Skimming down the rows of books, I dragged the tips of my fingers along the bindings, feeling the soft aged books mix with the new hard ones. The barest of touches opened a world in my mind, the characters speaking and adventures beginning. I smiled. Books were always my home. Fiction books specifically or even Manga's. The adventures were always something I longed for. Something I craved. I longed to be somebody like the characters and heroines in action book. I wanted to be something special. I smiled again, that longing dissipated years ago. Because everyone knows that something like that is only possible within the deepest depths of the mind. I have grown accustomed to that knowledge. I turned the corner to begin a new row. Not really searching for anything particular, just looking. What surprised me was that in the far back corner sat a figure. A figure dressed in all black and baggy clothes. Their hood was over their head and they were sitting on the floor reading, already in the middle of a book. I cocked my head to side. Should I go sit with them? No one should be alone and this one looked lonely. I smiled sadly, knowing loneliness all too well and walked forward. When I came to their side they didn't look up but spoke.

"If you're here to torture me again save your breath." I was surprised when it a girl's voice.

"No not torture, just wanting to sit with someone." I said. The girl paused and looked up.

"You're the new girl everyone is talking about."

"Well I am new but the other half of the statement I'm unsure of." A small chuckle came from the girl and she pushed back her hood. She was actually very pretty. I mean still everyone seemed to have the dark hair, dark eyes, and very tanned skin (still kinda ticked about that, I'm darker than most outside of La Push but still white as Casper when compared to the natives. How the hell does that work?). But she was much prettier than some of the girls I've seen walking around the halls. Maybe they would look better if they didn't dress so…. revealingly. Her dark brown eyes were soft and kind but they had a depth of sadness that even I couldn't fathom. As if her whole life meant nothing to her or to anyone. She had full, lips and I could tell she had a wide smile. Her dark brown hair was long and was a bit messy from the hood. She was small from what I could tell from the clothes but who am I to complain? I'm tiny too.

"I'm Kim Connweller." I smiled at her and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Raylina Dawson but everyone calls me Red." She extended arm and gently grasped my hand. Her skin was soft but my fingers were much longer than hers so I detected something underneath the arm sleeve and rough upon her skin. Does she cut herself? I felt a pang of sadness but I ignored it. Not because I didn't care but because I wouldn't let her do it anymore. I want to be her friend more than anything.

"Red. I like it. It suits you." She says kindly then looks back down at her book as if contemplating something. "W- will you sit with me?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yea!" I said excitedly and sat down. She turned her body to face me. Slipping a bookmark in her book, she closed it and slipped it into a small bag beside her. "So why do you sit alone?" I ask, cocking my head. She looked down with a bit of shame.

"Nobody really associates with me. I've been ignored or made fun of since…. well since forever. So I come here and sit alone. Is that a crime?" She asked, looking back up at me.

"Yes it is a crime." I said. Her eyes flashed. "It's a crime because you shouldn't need to. You shouldn't be alone." I said to her. Kim bit her lip and nodded. I wasn't one to sugar coat things. I thank Gram for that. I'm not going to tell you it's ok when really it's not unless I truly believe that it will be ok. But if we're totally fucked don't come to me for comfort because I can't tell you what you want to hear. Simple. Kim seemed to find comfort in that though because she no longer looked afraid of me.

"Um. This is a strange question but can we play twenty questions?" She asked, looking up at me. I grinned. If there's a way to get to know someone it's twenty questions.

"Yea! You can ask first if you'd like." I agreed. She smiled and it lit up her face. She really is pretty. I wish I knew why people were such asswholes.

"Ok Um Favorite color?" She asks, keeping it simple as she put her hands into her now crossed legs. It was as if she found me interesting. I grinned.

"To no surprise: Red."

"Well that's generic." She said; her eyes lit with amusement.

"Hey I take offense to that!" I chuckled and she giggled. "It is only generic if the person makes it so. What do you see when you think of red?"

"Valentine's day?" She asks, confusing dancing on her features.

"Who's being generic now?" She laughed, and then quenched it when she realized when we were still in a library.

"When I think of red I think of many things. A blush, a sunrise, a kiss. Red is more than a holiday." Kim smiled.

"I like that." She agreed. "Ok. What is your favorite food?"

"Anything that's edible."

"That is not an answer!"

"You didn't say be specific." Kim paused in her argument then glared but she was lit with amusement. I sighed. "I have a preference for each session. For breakfast I love strawberry muffins. For lunch I prefer a small chicken salad. For Dinner its spaghetti or anything Italian."

"I love spaghetti!" She said with glee and I giggled at her joy. She giggled with me. "Favorite song?"

I groaned. "Oh that's complicated." I paused and mentally scrolled through my five hundred some odd song play list. "A song called 'Das Tier In Mir' By E Nomine. I'll play it for you sometime and see if you like it."

She nodded and thought of another question. "Do you like cars?" She cocked her head to the side. I grinned.

"Absolutely. My favorite is the Lotus." She scrunched her nose. "What don't you like cars?"

"Hell no." I laughed, not bothering to stifle it. Her laugh mingled with mine and the librarian looked up from her desk. Her eyes danced with amusement but she shushed us anyways.

"Sorry!" I hissed quietly. The librarian tried to hide a smile and rolled her eyes. She turned back to her book.

"Siblings?" Kim whispered.

"Nope. No family."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes dimming. I nodded but then I smiled to reassure her that I'm ok. "Let's see, fifteen more questions to ask. Favorite season, time of day, and do you watch anime?"

"Fall, midnight, and hell yes. Twelve more." Kim grinned.

"Favorite character, music band and artist, and what do you do on your free time?" She asked quickly.

"L for sure is the best character of all time. Uhh I love the band Hollywood Undead." Kim squealed and I knew I hit jackpot. "My favorite artist is Simon Curtis. That man is freaking sexy."

"I know right? It's like an eargasm when his voice plays." I high-fived her for her comment.

"And I mostly read, listen to music, draw, sing. Random stuff you know? Sometimes I'll even go play in the waterfall by my house." Kim never once stopped smiling. But it did falter when the bell rang.

"Shit." She mumbled a bit. I giggled.

"You don't sound too happy about that bell."

"I'm not." She grumbled as she stood with her beg. I followed suit and she put her hood back up.

"Why?"

"It's hell in a classroom. All the people who hate my guts are in there. It doesn't help that the guy I absolutely adore is in there either." I frowned. Yea that did sound like hell in a classroom.

"What class is it?" I asked as we began moseying out of the library.

"Theatre." I paused and grinned. She turned back to me and frowned at my grin. "You have class with me don't you?" I nodded and the biggest smile lit her face. "Really?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yep and then I have Art and then trig." Her eyes widened.

"We have the rest of the day together!" She said and I felt a smile find it's way to my lips. I followed her out of the library and turned left when she turned right.

"I have to go get my books! I'll see you in a minute!" I said as she turned to double back. A smidge of panic entered her eyes but she nodded. Before I went to turn around she grabbed my wrist gently and I turned back to her.

"Umm Red w-will you be my friend?" She asked with her head down, as if ashamed or maybe she believed I would say no. I chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Of course Kim." She tensed in my arms but relaxed and returned the hug. "I'll see you in a bit." I said and left her in the hallway to grab my books. I had to admit, it's been awhile since I laughed so much over the silliest things and I truly felt happy. I grinned to myself as I climbed the stairs to my locker.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to thank .Lines and HatersGoing2Hate for the reviews. You guys seriously make me smile every time I read a review. Speaking of which if any other viewer is reading I'd appreciate it greatly if you review. It makes me sad when no one says anything. So don't be afraid to review! Thanks!

* * *

I slipped my art book, trig book and notebook out of my locker quickly. I only had three minutes to get to Theatre, which was on the other side of the school. I groaned but shut my locker quickly. Slipping the books under my arms securely I hurriedly walked down the halls and back down the stairs. I can't believe I have the rest of the day with Kim! Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. I've never really had a friend before with the exception of my fiction characters and Grandma. But I don't think they count. And to be honest I really didn't know whether or not Jacob was my friend. He is nice enough but the first thing Gran taught me when I hit puberty was: Don't trust boys. They say they love you but all they want to do is bang you.

Yes my loving Grandmother told me that when I was twelve.

Thanks Gran. Insert Sarcasm Here.

I couldn't contain a smirk as I walked through the theatre doors. The classroom was actually the auditorium but who's going to be specific? Though when I looked up to search for Kim, I stopped in my tracks. Anger rose in my chest and I ground my teeth together. She wasn't kidding about them making fun of her part. In the darkness of the corner I set my books down onto one of the chairs and stalked maliciously to the bulky boys. The kid I met earlier who clutched my arm and looked ready to massacre me earlier? Paul. Yea right now he was her torturer. Her books were scattered everywhere and she was on the ground trying to gather them up as Paul kicked them out, allowing her to scurry to get them. She didn't say one word as he smirked. My fist clenched at my side. You bastard. Creeping out from the darkness, I rushed forward and stood before Kim as he went kick the books out of her hand. The kick, I'm sure, wasn't as hard as he could do but it was painful enough as it landed on the side of my leg. I bit my lip and I could have sworn I felt blood trickle from the wound. I looked menacingly at Paul, whose eyes suddenly widened. He backed away from me as if he were the one to be kicked. He looked like someone just kicked his puppy. His eyes were wide and to my surprise they looked damp. He was shaking and his lips were formed in an O. Anger rushed through my veins and I pulled my fist back. Before Paul could even blink I punched him heard in the nose. Kim gasped behind me. If you hit me bitch I'll come back swinging. That's another thing Gran taught me. Paul's eyes widened as a single trickle of blood gushed down his face. There was a collective gasp and Paul stepped back. The anger that was bubbling within me began to ebb away and I took that moment to make my threat clear.

"If I ever catch you picking on Kim again I swear you will suffer ten times as great as her. All of you." I growled to the men who now stood in a half circle around Paul who still looked like shit. I then nodded to Paul who was still looking at me with great horror. "Clean yourself up. You look pathetic." He brought his large, calloused hand up to his face and when he pulled away blood coated his fingertips. No one made a sound. Paul clenched his jaw and with great speed left the Theatre room.

"Paul!" One of the boys called out and actually followed. The others just stared at me like I was some freaky alien genotype. I rolled my fingers that were at my side. They were a bit sore and I had to admit: That bastard had a hard head. Thank goddess the teacher was one of those late people 'cause I would be totally fucked right now. One of the boys took his gaze away from me and began walking cautiously to Kim behind me. I sent him a warning glare and he visibly swallowed but kept moving.

"Hey, lemme help you." He whispered to Kim. She made a tiny noise in her throat but didn't look up. I turned completely around and grabbed the remaining books that were slid across the theatre floor. I quickly walked back to Kim. Helping her up as the boy grabbed her remaining books, I handed my half to her.

"You know…you are amazing." She mumbled to me, looking at me with awe.

"The bastards were picking on you. You pick on my friend I'll whip your ass to Hong King and back." She gave a quiet giggle and the boy stood, handing her the textbooks. Thank goodness I grabbed her notebooks because they were filled with hearts and initials. Seems she's more in love than a small infatuation to me. He gave me a nervous glance then looked back at Kim, whose face was well guarded underneath her hood.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Jared Cameron." He held out his hand and she took it shakily.

"Kim." She said simply and walked away. I looked at her with pride. Yep just walk away from his pompous ass. I smirked and followed her to the corner of the class, which actually is when the teacher walked in and man did she have a shrill voice. I fought the urge to cover my ears as I looked at Kim.

"Why don't you fight back?" I asked her. She sighed and moved to her lips to my ear.

"The boy who was talking to me just now? Not only is he Paul's friend but he's also the boy I like." She whispered and pulled away.

"Well that's a problem." I said and she nodded mutely. I noticed a light filled the room as a door opened. Looks like Paul came back. The blood was gone and he looked pissed. The kid that followed behind him was silent and they quickly slipped into their seats without the teacher noticing that they were late.

"I was told I have a new student?" The teacher said shrilly. I gave a small smile to Kim and stood. Teach peered over at me. "You are Raylina?"

"Yes Ma'am. But I prefer to be called Red."

"If that is what you prefer. I will go and run off some notes you'll need to pass the class. I'll be right back." She said and disappeared just as quickly as she came. Really?

"Bet it's because she bled a ton when her cherry was popped." A girl giggled and I rolled my head her way.

"Mind swinging that by me again?" I challenged.

"I said I bet it's because you bled so much when you're cherry was popped." And where was the teacher when you need her?

I snorted. "And you would know that how, Miss 'My boobs are so fake they look like water balloons'." The girl scoffed.

"Atleast I have a chest."

"Yea I suppose you had to make up for your lack of brain cells somewhere. Look where they went. It is the only thing you have going for you anyways." I suggested. Some of the kids snickered and the girl turned red.

"Freak."

"My point exactly." The class erupted into laughter.

"You skank!"

"Honey… just shut up." I shook my head as the snickers died down as teach walked in. She handed me the notes, which happened to be about Shakespeare. I shrugged and sat down.

"Now as you all are aware we will be performing the play Romeo and Juliet."

"Real original." I mumbled to Kim, who gave a small giggle.

"So that there is no fighting amongst you, each of your names-including you, Red- have been placed into a hat and I will draw your names as you work on your pop quiz-which Red you will not have to do- the name I draw for each character will play that part and no there will not be gender switches." Teach said and grabbed a stack of papers to pass out to the class. I leaned back in my seat and turned to Kim.

"Who do you want to be?" I asked. She sniffed.

"I hope I don't get a part. I screw things up and can't remember lines. I'm not good at acting." I grinned.

"Well that's what you have me for Love."

"No talking!" Teach snapped as she gave Kim her quiz. Kim became quiet but sent me a grateful grin. I sighed quietly and grabbed a notebook to draw in. As I began drawing I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise and I turned around. I was expecting some creep staring in the corners. Hell I would have expected with a freaking dragon getting ready to eat me (don't ask I had a crazy ass imagination when I was a kid).

What I did not expect was Paul staring at me like a love struck baby. I mentally gagged. He knew I caught him staring and what looked like a small blush entered his dark skin. He looked down at his quiz and pretended to be infatuated with the answers. I shook my head. Kim noticed the creep thing that just happened and frowned. I gave a small shrug and she shook her head.

Teach cleared her throat about five minutes into the pop quiz.

"Annabelle You are the Nurse." She announced and the girl who called me a skank earlier slumped in her seat. Guess she wanted to be Juliet. Ha never in a million years. "Kayla you are Lady Montague and Casey you are Lady Capulet." The other girls were fine with their roles. After all they were the ladies of the house. "Quincy you will be Lord Capulet and James you are Lord Montague." The two boys waggled their eyes at each other. Ew? They were only happy because they were pared with the two biggest chests in school. "Roger you are Friar Lawrence; Sebastian you are Balthasar; Donavan you are Sampson; Nicholas you are Gregory; Aaron you will be Friar John; Devon you will be Abram; John you will be the apothecary and Trevor you will be peter." I only half listened, most of the characters were men so only a few girls were picked. The only female role left was Juliet and by goddess it better not be me. I groaned a bit and Kim snickered. I sent her a glare and she sent back a goofy grin.

"Embry you will be Tybalt." Wasn't Tybalt the pissy one? I can't remember but if that's the case shouldn't it be Paul? Eh whatever not that I cared not one bit. "Jared you are Prince Escalus."

"A prince he is." Kim stated quietly to me and I pretended to gag just for her.

"Seth you are Benvolio and Quil you are Mercutio." Oh dear she save Romeo and Juliet for last. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"And for the parts we have all been waiting for: Paul Lahote will be Romeo and Raylina Dawson will be Juliet."

The class went dead silent and everyone turned to look at me.

Why did I know this was coming?

More importantly is there a way to end my life quickly and mercifully?

Kim snickered quietly beside me. I shot her a death glare and her face turned red. Teach clapped and I put my head down in shame.

"Answer me one thing teach?" I lifted my head to the sound of Paul's voice.

"Yes Paul?"

"Will we have to kiss?"

Oh Romeo please give me that poison bottle first.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's POV

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, watching the blood as it dripped down to the sink counter.

I hit her.

I hurt her.

The wolf howled with anguish and was internally eating me alive. How did I not see her coming? How did I not smell her strawberry and cream scent? How did I miss that? Red's scent was all over the girl but I chose to ignore it.

"Paul." I heard a voice behind me. Embry.

"I can smell her blood from here." I mumbled with anguish.

"What?"

"I kicked her hard enough to make her bleed. Even if a small bit. I can smell it." Embry shook his head in the mirror.

"She's fine. You saw her. Not only did she walk it off she punched you dead in the face. Which I've been needing to talk to you about but that can wait."

"I hurt her." My voice cracked and my wolf howled in pain. I exhaled as the scene played within my head like a broken record. I clutched the counter so tightly; it cracked as I simply watched.

_The girl before my scurried around, head bowed and covered, hurrying to grab her books. All of her textbooks were now in her hands and I smirked. Shit like this made my wolf grin. Hell it even made me happy. I angled my leg so as to not break her hand and moved to kick the books away again. There was a flash of movement but I was already swinging. Then instead of the pathetic excuse for a girl before me, a goddess stood before her taking the hit. Her blue eyes widened in pain as my foot made contact harshly with her leg. She clenched her jaw, not uttering a single sound. The wolf paused, horrified at what we had just done. I had just kicked her. My imprint. The only person I couldn't survive without. Pain racked a shiver down her body and anger fled through her eyes. I stepped back, horrified. I had caused her pain. I was the reason she was in pain and angry. My wolf whimpered and pawed at my skin. Even though the burning feeling faded at the sight of her my heart felt like it was being torn into a thousand pieces. I felt my eyes become wet with unshed tears. Right then I wanted to get down on my knees and beg her to take my life. To stab me in the heart, to rip off my head if it would please her. But I said nothing. Then suddenly a flash of movement darted towards my face and before I could move a flash of pain tore through my face and nose. She punched me. And it actually hurt me and not her. My eyes widened even further then before. Though normally it would have been anger or hate that fueled me. No this time it was awe. She had the guts to punch me and somehow she could do damage. What a woman. But it still didn't ease the pain in my heart nor my face. She pulled away, her anger slowly dimming. Her aura no longer red. _

"_If I ever catch you picking on Kim again I swear you will suffer ten times as great as her. All of you." She growled. _

_Some of the men mentally whimpered. Well Seth and Quil mostly. But they had every reason to. She's scary as all hell. Yet I couldn't help that my heart stuttered when her velvet voice washed over me. She then nodded to me. Beautiful._

"_Go clean yourself up. You look pathetic." She hissed. I felt something odd touch the tips of my lips and I brought up my hand to see what it was. I pulled my hand away, surprised as all hell that it came away with blood. I looked back up at her. I didn't feel anger when I saw the blood. I felt…joy. As I looked at her, I felt the strongest urge to kiss her lips. To mash her luscious lips against mine and taste her. A fire erupted on my face and I clenched my jaw. If I stayed any longer that urge would become reality. Not wanting to cause a scene I stormed off, not listening as Embry called after me._

"Paul snap out of it!" Embry said and I shook my head. Sighing, I grabbed a paper towel and wet it to clean off the blood from my face and counter.

"I hope she's ok." I muttered as I cleared away the last remnants of blood.

Embry snorted. "I'm not worried about that. I want to know how the hell she was able to punch you without breaking her wrist or knuckles. You know that's not possible for a human." He had a point. She shouldn't have been able to punch me without hurting herself in the process. Yet she's fine.

"She's human." I said, defending her.

"What else could she be Paul? But no human has the ability to catch us off guard or throw a punch to make us bleed. This is so damn confusing." Embry muttered.

"_Paul?" Sam's voice pulsed within my mind and I came to a stand still._

"_Sir?"_

"_I want you to keep an eye on her. The boys showed me what happened and she isn't normal. Be careful."_

"_But sir-"_

"_You heard me!" He growled and I felt myself buckle under his command. "Do as I say Paul."_

Then he was gone. Embry had turned ashen and he shook his head.

"Dude that sucks."

Tell me about it." I growled. We walked back to class quickly and slid in so teach wouldn't notice us.

"I was told I have a new student?" Teach asked the class as she observed the seats. There was movement to the far right front and I turned to see Red stand. A sigh escaped my lips. I will never tire of looking at her. "You are Raylina?"

Raylina. So beautiful. I mouthed her name and my lips became warm and her name vibrated on my tongue. I fought back a groan. I looked at her again. I have never seen a woman stand so proud. Her back was straight and she held her head high but she fidgeted her fingers and wrapped them together as if she were hiding how truly terrified she was.

"Yes ma'am. But I prefer to be called Red." She said loudly, her voice never wavering. The sound washed over me and my wolf became peaceful and calm. Her voice itself could calm seas and crush mountains. It even tamed my heart.

Teach looked at Raylina oddly and pursued her lips. "If that is what you prefer." She said distastefully. I fought back a growl. "I will go and run off some notes you will need to pass the class. I'll be right back." Teach slipped away from her seat at the front and disappeared behind the curtains to the hidden door that led to many different halls and rooms.

"Bet it's because she bled a ton when her cherry was popped." Annabelle said and her friends giggled. Embry's arm latched onto mine quickly so I wouldn't stand pulverize the bitch. My wolf couldn't help but whimper. Has she been touched? I didn't smell the scent of any man but…. the thought really pissed me off. If anyone laid a hand on her I'll fucking rip their heads off. My fists clenched as unwanted thoughts played through my mind. Some other man caressing her, kissing her, **tasting her** the wolf hissed. I bit my tongue, hard so I could distract the wolf and my own mind from that…angering thought. I watched, as Red looked her way.

"Mind swinging that by me again?" Raylina challenged. This is why I hate nicknames. I mean the wolf loved the name Red and to be honest it was just as perfect as the rest of her but me? I like Raylina. That's the name I want to whisper. That's the name I want to moan. Shut up Paul. Quit thinking so damn much. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling.

"I said I bet it's because you bled so much when you're cherry was popped." Annabelle rose to the challenge. Which even I must say was the dumbest idea she has ever made.

Raylina snorted. "And you would know that how, Miss 'My boobs are so fake they look like water balloons'." Red had a point. Annabelle did have a large enough chest to drown in. Not in the good way either. Embry and Quil snickered beside me. Oops, I really have to learn to control my thoughts. Annabelle scoffed.

"Atleast I have a chest." I wasn't sure if a fake one counted as a chest and besides Raylina's chest is so much better than yours and I have seen yours! Yea that's a scene I never want to look back on. I may have been a bit desperate at the time but when Annabelle threw herself at me, I shivered without finishing the thought. I really didn't feel like vomiting all over the floor.

"Yea I suppose you had to make up for your lack of brain cells somewhere. Look where they went. It is the only thing you have going for you anyways." Raylina nodded to Annabelle's chest-most of which was popping out of her Abercrombie top- and she turned ruby red. The boys snickered and I had to admit this is one tennis match I actually enjoyed.

"Freak!" Annabelle hissed and I growled under my breath.

"My point exactly." Raylina said and then the class erupted into laughter.

Annabelle was stunned for a moment. "You skank!" She cried.

"Honey…just shut up." There was the barest of threats under her tone and Annabelle blanched. I snorted. Serves you right. Lesson one; don't smack talk my imprint. I'll have to make a mental note not to do that myself. It was then that teach walked in and handed Raylina her notes. Raylina looked at them, shrugged then at down.

"Now as you all are aware we will performing the play Romeo and Juliet." Teach said shrilly before the class.

"Real original." I heard Raylina mumble to Kim. Embry and I smirked at each other. Perks to having sensitive hearing.

"So that there is no fighting amongst you, each of your names-including you, Red- have been placed into a hat and I will draw your names as you work on your pop quiz-which Red you will not have to do- the name I draw for each character will play that part and no there will not be gender switches." Teach said and grabbed a stack of papers to pass out to us. I groaned. I don't study for this shit. Ugh. I shrugged, just another F. No problem.

"Who do you want to be?" Raylina asked. I heard the girl, Kim, sniffle.

"I hope I don't get a part. I screw things up and can't remember lines. I'm not good at acting." I frowned but listened in anyways.

"Well that's what you have me for Love." Love. My lower region twitch a bit and the wolf perked up. I wasn't one for pet names but by goddess she can call me anything she wants as long as it holds the same devotion and promise as it did just now.

"No talking!" Mrs. Ryans yelled at Raylina and my jaw clenched. I heard Raylina sigh and then some rustling that sounded like a notebook. For a few minutes all she did was draw, never once taking her eyes off the notebook. I could watch her draw for hours. Her hair fell before her eyes and every so often she brushed her bangs aside to see. Her eyes were so focused and concentrated it was as if everything faded around her. She was at peace. It was then that she paused and looked over at me,

My heart stopped.

Her tantalizing blue eyes met mine from across the room. She frowned, and I realized she caught me staring. My chest and neck began to heat up and I looked down, remembering the pop quiz we were taking and began doing it. As long as it made me look away from her critical gaze I was all for it.

I was on question five of the thirteen when teach cleared her throat.

"Annabelle You are the Nurse." She announced and I watched as she slumped forward. Looks Like she lost her title and brag rights. Owell. "Kayla you are Lady Montague and Casey you are Lady Capulet. Quincy you will be Lord Capulet and James you are Lord Montague. Roger you are Friar Lawrence; Sebastian you are Balthasar; Donavan you are Sampson; Nicholas you are Gregory; Aaron you will be Friar John; Devon you will be Abram; John you will be the apothecary and Trevor you will be peter." The boys and I looked at each other, already fearing what was coming next. I heard Raylina groan and I resisted the need to look over at her. Not the urge. The need.

"Embry you will be Tybalt." I peered over at him and watched as his face fell. I grinned. He really wanted to be Benvolio. Atleast he doesn't die. "Jared you are Prince Escalus." I snorted. Prince my ass but someone else had something different to say.

"A prince he is." Kim stated quietly to Raylina. I really hoped Jared was having on of his moments and didn't hear her. For Jared's sake.

"Seth you are Benvolio and Quil you are Mercutio." Teach smiled and here was the thing I had been dreading. Every guy gets a part. Trust me we all did that math. I'm the only male se hasn't called on yet.

"And for the parts we have all been waiting for: Paul Lahote will be Romeo and Raylina Dawson will be Juliet."

Wait…what? I turned to Raylina, whose face turned white. If it were possible that is. I mentally did a little happy dance. She was Juliet. And I was Romeo. Wow that sounded…so divine.

Raylina on the other hand looked ready to pull out a pistol and shoot herself.

I will admit…. that kinda shattered the remains of my blackened heart.

Kim snickered quietly beside her. Raylina shot her a warning glare and Kim turned red. Teach clapped and Raylina put her head down. A question popped into my head and I had to ask.

"Answer me one thing teach?" I blurted out.

"Yes Paul?" Teach turned to me, already knowing the question.

"Will we have to kiss?" Please say we will. Please say it's mandatory. Raylina slumped. I took pleasure from all of this.

"If it were my way I'd say yes but I can't. That is up for you both to decide but if you do wish to make it realistic then you both will receive twenty extra credit points. It's up to you."

That's like two paydays at once. I grinned and Embry smacked me.

"Now pass in your quizzes please the bell will be ringing-" She was interrupted by the loud bell the resounded through the room. She sighed and we all stood. Raylina stiffly stood and Kim chuckled.

"Come on, we have art to make and a game to finish." Raylina grinned and they both began heading towards the door. I watched longingly after Raylina. I wished more than anything that I could just walk up to her, put my arm around her and kiss her like Sam does with Emily.

I wanted nothing more than to be by her side.

Embry punched me in the arm. "Hey come on bro we have a science lab today." I growled at him but walked forward anyway. Quil began chasing Seth around the chairs and Jared was now talking easily with Embry as we headed towards our next classes. Not once did my mind stop thinking about Raylina as we stepped into the bright hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

"I cannot believe I am Juliet." I grumbled for the tenth time since theatre. The sun warmed the air just a bit as some clouds moved away but even then the air was still dreary and suckish. Welcome to La Push.

Kim snorted in a very unladylike manner beside me. "Better you than me." She said.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" I asked as we walked down the stairs along with a swarm of other students.

"Do you really want to know?" She tilted her head critically at me, as if daring me to answer yes.

"No because then you'll say team Jared and I really don't wanna tell you that you can do so much better than that blockhead."

Kim rolled her eyes but grinned anyhow, proving my theory. We paused at the bottom of the stairs that led to the parking lot and waiting buses.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kim nodded and I moved to walk home when Kim snatched my arm. She was the master at that. Snatching arms I mean. The thought made me chuckle.

"I know it's a stupid question but would you like to come to my house for a few hours? I can help you get caught up with your homework and stuff." I paused, thinking. I don't see why not. Nobodies going to reprimand me if I stay out longer than most. I felt a ping of sadness but I ignored it. I really didn't want to go home. There really wasn't anything there for me. I smiled at her.

"Yea I'd love to!" Kim's grin matched my own and instead of going left to Hollow's Hill I turned right into town with Kim beside me. It wasn't that far of a walk between the school and the beginning of town. About a half a mile or so. I had to walk atleast three miles to even get to school.

"I can't believe he helped me!" Kim gushed as we stepped onto the beginning of the sidewalk

"Oh gag me with a fork Kim. He didn't say one word till after I punched Paul you know that right?" I asked, not bothering to hide the truth. Seriously, if he was such a great guy why didn't he stick up for her before I came in and busted Paul's face? Ass.

"Yea I know and I will be forever grateful to you for that by the way." She sighed then smiled. "I have a song for you." She began pulled out her mp3 and held out the left ear bud for me while she put the right into her ear. We stopped at the corner to wait so we could cross at the light's cross walk. Kim scrolled down the list and then clicked on one. A few moments passed and nothing played. But then….

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

_It feels like something's happening to me._

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like something's happening to me._

_Romeo and Juliet._

"I seriously hate you right now." I growled and pulled out the ear bud and moved away from her as she laughed her ass off. She clutched her stomach as she laughed. I couldn't help but grin at her innocence. "You have a sick sense of humor bringing Toybox into this." She paused.

"You know the song?"

"Yea." I grumbled. The song sounded kinda dumb but it was quite catchy.

"I dare you to dance on the crosswalk while singing it!" She stuttered as she laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're on. I get paid ice cream though."

"Done." She snickered. "Gods I can't wait to see this."

"In the summer time I met a guy. He was so fine; he blew my mind! My friends start telling me 'Girl he's a looser!' but they can't see," I sang and Kim stopped laughing to hear me. Her jaw formed an O in surprise. "It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me! Romeo and Juliet!" I paused to snicker at Kim's expression.

"You never told you sing!"

"You never asked!" I said and the car light turned red which meant we could walk now!

"Keep singing!" She said and began walking backwards on the cross walk. I grinned and shook my head. I stalked forward, not caring that the guy in the car at the light was watching my every move. Creepy but owell. I swung my hips around and threw my hands into the air like an idiot.

"From the first time I saw his eyes, there was sunshine every time! He walks into the room; I feel my heart go boom boom boom! It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me! Romeo and Juliet!" I sang and danced along the crosswalk. Kim laughed her ass off as I spun around, my arms thrown up at the sky as the wind blew through my hair. I spun once more, going as slow as Moses through the crosswalk.

"Keep going!"

"There was a time when I was young, a love that felt so strong. Now it comes back to me, what's going on? It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me! Romeo and Juliet!" I laughed and jumped onto the sidewalk as cars began to drive forward.

"Woo!" Kim began clapping as I bowed to her in a fancy way. I looked back up at there and there was a tense moment of silence when…we both started laughing our asses off.

"We are such idiots." I gasped out, actually whipping a tear away as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Me? I wasn't dancing in the middle of the street singing Romeo and Juliet by Toybox!"

"Yea well you started it!" I accused her and she laughed, her face lighting up. She locked her arm into mine and began dragging me down the street. Her face was bright with a smile.

We turned another corner to a long street. "Red?"

"Hmm?" I looked over at her, a grin still dancing on my lips.

"I'm glad we're friends."

I smiled. "Yea me too. Just think of how much fun we had on a street. What's gonna happen when I spend the night?"

Kim lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. "You would? Spend the night I mean."

"Absolutely. Just tell me when and I will." I actually looked forward to spending nights at her house. I've never done it before but I always wanted to.

"How about this weekend?' she asked. I grinned but remembered Jacob. Shit baskets.

"I have a date thing with Jacob Saturday but…. if you want I could come down Sunday and stay till Wednesday or something." I peered over at her, praying she would say yes. She tugged on my arm and we began to walk up the sidewalk to a pretty white house. It was lovely seeing white with all the dingy red and brown in the town.

"That sounds great. I don't think mom or dad'll mind. I've never had a friend over so," She shrugged. Unlocking our entwined arms, she opened her front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called out and I shut the door behind us. Kim slipped off her boots on a carpet matt beside the door and I followed her lead. She put her hood down as a woman popped out from around the corner at the end of the small hall.

"Kimmy!" She cried and the next moment had me stunned. One millisecond she was at the end of the hall. The next? She was squishing Kim in a tight bear hug. Kim gasped out for breath and the lady let go. She frowned, puzzled when she saw me. "Who's this Kimmy?"

"Oh!" Kim smiled now, turning to me. "This is my best friend. Her name's Raylina. She likes being called Red though."

"Red huh? That's not some cult name is it?" A look of horror washed over Kim.

"Mom!"

I simply laughed. "No, actually each letter is a letter of my name. Raylina Evangeline Dawson. Red."

The woman's face lit up and it reminded me so much of Kim. "Well that's a relief. I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Emma, Kim's Mom."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." I stuck out my hand for her to take and she grasped it warmly.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you." She said, pulling away. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If it's an invitation then absolutely."

Emma laughed. "I'll set an extra plate then."

"What is for dinner ma mere?"

"Your favorite duh it is Wednesday." Kim blushed but gave her mom a grin. "Now go have fun girls. I call you down for dinner."

Kim grabbed my hand and we rushed upstairs to her room. It was actually really pretty and surprisingly….girl. I don't know I suppose I expected something a bit darker but I felt right at home. Her walls were painted a light purple and her bed lay on the main wall. It was covered by a white comforter decorated in flowers. The closet shared the wall with the door and she had a dresser laid against the farthest wall from her bed and nightstand sat near the window with a beanbag chair and a small purple rug. She closed the white door behind me and tossed her book bag in the corner of her room near her closet. Then she slipped off her hoodie, tossed it and flopped onto her bed.

"Is that…" I trailed off and walked over to the one window in her room.

"What?" she asked from her bed and I giggled and turned to her. Kim's window was connected to the roof like mine was.

"We are going to have so much fun while I'm here you know that right?" I nodded to the roof.

"You're nuts!" She hissed.

I simply shrugged. "So what are we doing first?" I asked and cracked my fingers.

"You have homework to finish remember?" She asked, sitting up. My shoulders slumped.

"But I wanted to play mommy." I whined and she laughed. "You still owe me ice cream." I pouted to her.

"When you come over I go buy two tubs and we can stay up late eating them and watching movies."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed and walked over to her bed. Moving her feet, which she protested to, I took out my history book and my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"That's all you have?" She frowned.

"Yea, I got everything done in study hall." I explained as I turned to page three sixty-two so I could finish the study guide. Kim lay back down, her back propped up on her pillows. After a few moments of answering war questions Kim looked at me.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She randomly asked, toying with her hair.

I paused and peered over at her. "Of course. Why?" I frowned. Her face fell.

"Jared." She said simply and I scoffed.

"Please you've got more going for you than that dickhead does." I circled the letter A of the last question and closed the book to slip it into my bag. "Besides if he needs his balls cut off."

I heard a giggle from Kim. "What it's true. His dick does all of his thinking." She rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered.

"I just wish someone would look at me." She said. "Even if it's not Jared you know?"

"Yea I get it. Attention's not bad." I slipped off her bed and placed my book bag onto the chair. "And it's great when someone actually acknowledges your existence."

"Yea.." I turned back to her.

"Don't let it bother you. If he can't see your beauty then he is blind." She nodded. It was then that I grinned.

Kim paled. "I've known you for a day and already I know your demonic smirks. What are you plotting?" I laughed.

"Well what I said was a double edged sword. If he's a blind man he needs a helping hand to let him see and I think I have a way to do that."

"Uh huh. You're not going to beat the shit out of him or anything are you? I'd like to stare at him a bit longer before you do." Kim looked afraid.

"No. I'm going to dress you up Monday. You'll be the prettiest lady in the school and he'll have to see the light." Kim looked down.

"But I…. I'm not pretty. It won't matter." Her voice lost all hope, as if she had already given up.

"Bullshit. When I'm done not even a queen could compare." Kim looked at me and something sparked in her eyes.

"Would you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Fuck yea." She laughed.

"Raylina! Kimmy! Dinner's ready!" Emma called up. Kim and I looked at each other and grinned. She bolted off the bed and I ran to the door.

"Move over lady, oldest first!" I called as we both reached the door handle. I had found out that Kim's birthday wasn't till April while mine was nearly a month away.

"The expression is youngest first you old hag!" She yelled and shoved me over. The door slammed open and I ran after Kim was now running down the stairs. I slipped behind her, wrapped my arm around her waist, and spun her around. "Hey no fair!"

"There were no rules to begin with!" I cried and launched myself into the kitchen were a very alarmed and frightened Emma stood. The spoon was poised above the large pot of food and she stared at the now entering Kim and I oddly.

"Excited much?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nah just hungry." I grinned and she chuckled. Kim gave me a shove and I shoved her back. She wasn't as strong so I barely moved but she was sent a few inches over. Kim shook her head but grinned. We sat down on the same side of the table and I nudged her with my shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at me as Emma dished out heaps of spaghetti.

"I love you Emma you know that right?" I said as she set my large plate infront of me.

"Fan of spaghetti?" She asked and handed Kim her plate.

"Fan of food is more like it." Kim grumbled as she spun her fork around. I snorted but said nothing to disprove it.

"William!" Emma called.

"Yea I'm coming!" A gruff voice called back. Kim and I looked at each other then back down at our plates, not daring to touch a single angel haired noodle until the man of the house entered and sat down with us. Kim and I sent each other a small grin but didn't look up as the man entered. I seriously felt like I had when I was a child and I was going to get in so much trouble. Like that one day when I punched that boy, dad was so pissed. But this time I was sharing the blame with my friend. To be honest I always wondered what it would be like to get in trouble with a sister. This is kinda like that…and I liked it. I looked up to see the man and I wasn't surprised that the voice matched a large man. He was atleast six feet and just like everyone else but me might I add he was dark. William kissed his wife dead on the lips for a moment and then took a step away to look at you guessed it folks, me.

"Honey who is this?" His voice rumbled through the kitchen yet his eyes shined with amusement. Oh yea I think I might like this guy. I stood and held out my hand to him before Emma could utter a word.

"My name is Red. I'm Kim's friend."

"Best." Kim mumbled and looking down, she blushed. William looked at my hand then back at me. He then grinned.

"Red huh?"

"Raylina to be precise but Red is my preferred name. Yes."

"Well it's a pleasure." His large hand completely covered mine as he shook it. He then gave a hearty laugh. "Strong grip. I like her." He said to his wife. Pulling away he sat down in the seat opposite of me and began to eat his food. I sat down and looking at Kim, began to eat as well.

"So Red, how long have you know Kim?" I peered over at William.

"Oh about a day. I just started school." William looked up, surprised.

"And, not to seem rude or anything, but how did you earn my Kimmy's trust."

"Dad." Kim hissed. Jeez is this what men went through after meeting their girlfriends father? Ugh. I smiled anyhow feeling pity for all the teenage boys in the world.

"I punched the guy who was messing with her." I said as took a bite of my spaghetti, groaning at the decadence. William's eyes met mine and he grinned.

"You stood up for Kim huh? Well that makes you welcome here anytime you like in my book. Doesn't it Em?" Emma smiled at me, a grateful look passing her sharp features.

"Mine as well." She agreed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I stayed here from Sunday till Wednesday?" William paused mid-bite, his eyebrow arched.

"Kimmy do you want her here for that long?" His eyes flickered to Kim's, whose eyes were wide as they stared at her father.

"If I could I'd ask her to move in." Both of her parents chuckled at her honesty and we began eating once more.

"Then stay as long and as many times as you'd like Red." William grinned as he swallowed a rather large bit. I smiled happily.

"Thank you sir."

"No need for formalities, just call me Will."

I grinned. "As you wish Will." He chuckled and resumed with his food. Kim's leg tapped mine from beside me and she sent me a very happy and very relieved grin.

I've never been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul's POV

I hopped into Jacob's truck quickly, not wanting to stay any longer in this hellhole than I already have to. Jake rolled his eyes as he started the car.

"So Sam wants you to follower her huh?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Damn it! I had a record of five minutes and forty five seconds without thinking about her and you fucked it up! I clutched the side of the truck tightly, not even bothering to let go when the metal began to scream in protest.

"Normally I wouldn't mind but it's for all the wrong fucking reasons!" I growled as Jake turned right from the lot and began heading towards Sam's.

"Orders are orders." Jacob sighed. I snorted then shot him a grin.

"And we can't defy them either." We literately can't. If we even think about it or bones begin to weigh us down and buckle within us. Our wolves must obey. It's law or death.

"You would follow her even if he didn't tell you to."

"You know me well." I smirked.

"Oh yes I do and I also know it's your temper that fucks everything up." I slammed my fist down on the side of the car. "My point exactly." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." I hissed through clenched teeth. " If anything she tames that damn thing."

"Yea and she also teases it. He don't like being teased Paul and neither do you."

"She's temptation in human form what do you expect?"

"A little more control." He said honestly and the car began to slow towards the now changing colors of the light ahead. It was then that I heard laughing and yelling at the upcoming corner.

Strawberries and cream.

The scent hit me like a semi and knocked the wind out of me.

She's here. Jacob's jaw clenched as a figure in black began walking backwards infront of our car.

"Keep singing!" She yelled. It was that Kim girl but who….

Another figure began slowly walking onto the cross walk.

Raylina. Red. Her arms were pulled over her head in an almost sensuous manner as she swung her hips.

That was my undoing.

I began pulling on the handle to get out but Jacob held me back, his eyes flashing.

"From the first time I saw his eyes, there was sunshine every time! He walks into the room; I feel my heart go boom boom boom! It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me! Romeo and Juliet!"

Raylina was singing. Jacob's jaw dropped and I think I made a similar motion. Her voice enveloped me in a blanket of heat. She had to fallen from heaven. Her voice was a gift from angels as she sang to the world. I leaned my head back to relish the sound. I heard laughing infront of her and I fought the urge to get out and shut the girl up for ruining the moment. Jacob's hand still clutched my bicep tightly. I watched as Raylina through her arms up as if to hug the sun and spun on her toes gracefully. Peace flitted through her features and the sun's rays shined on her hair and lit up her face. The wind blew her hair wildly as she spun.

I have never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Keep going!" Kim yelled from the other side of the crosswalk.

"There was a time when I was young, a love that felt so strong. Now it comes back to me, what's going on? It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me! Romeo and Juliet!" Raylina finished and jumped onto the sidewalk as the light turned green. We inched forward, watching her as she laughed. Her laughter rang across my mind and made my head spin. My gods. So beautiful. So perfect. Jacob drive away and I left my heart at the intersection.

Jacob smirked. "She definitely is your mate. You're not crazy enough to do that." Crazy? No. Perfect? Abso-fucking-lutely. I closed my eyes, willing the image of her dancing form to flit away from behind my eyelids but to no avail.

"She was making fun of me wasn't she?" I asked, thinking about the lyrics to he song.

"Nah she was making fun of the story and the pairing. Not you."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure. She reminds e of a certain someone who makes fun of them face to face and not in a song." Jacob shot a sideways glance at me and my eyes narrowed. He snickered and I looked back out the window.

"So you are going to stalk her right?"

"Follow. Not stalk and yes."

"What's the difference? Oh yea you. You take following to an extreme."

"Yea and what do you have to say about vampire princess huh? Don't tell me you don't stalk her."

"I don't!" He defended himself as we pulled into Sam's large driveway. "I give her space."

"And what does she do with that space I wonder? Probably masturbates to the blood-suckers picture." Jacob growled and slammed on the breaks.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again or I will make sure you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life." My wolf growled at the challenge and Jacob smirked.

"Hey!" Both of us immediately tensed and looked over to Sam. Our Alpha. "Knock it off." He growled from his porch. Much to my dismay, we silenced and jumped out of the truck. I sniffed the air.

"I smell muffins." The boys whooped and hollered from within. Jake and I grinned.

If there was one thing we could count on: It was Emily's muffins.

* * *

Sorry this was a short one but I really wanted to put Paul's perspective of Red's little scene so yea. Hope you liked!


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Skip: One day Later (Thursday Night)**

The night was chilled and I shivered in my hoodie. Damn it. I kinda regretting Will's offer to drive me home. Like I did yesterday I refused Will's offer. But that was because yesterday I left right after Kim and I ate that amazing spaghetti and helped her clean up, not several hours later. But judging by the way Jacob acted yesterday when I told him where I lived…I really didn't want to take the chance that Will would do the same. Now my legs were numb, my body was cold and shaking like crazy, walking on the side of the road nearing ten, and only ninety percent of the way there. Fuck my life. Oh and I have school tomorrow. Lovely. Atleast tomorrow's Friday. And atleast I'm nearly there right? I studied the full moon above me and snickered. Maybe the moon was laughing at me too. I looked down at my nail that I had been biting for the past half an hour and realized that if I bit any farther I'd make my nail bleed, which I have done before. It sucks. So I moved onto my middle finger and began to bite on that nail. I hummed as I did so, a small skip in my step as I came to the beginning of the wood, where my home would lie. In the center. About a half a mile into the darkness. I smiled. Easy.

Knowing my way, I easily found the clearing of the graveled drive and began walking down the center of it. Lanterns lit up as I passed them, illuminating my way. I bit my lip as I pulled my finger away. Something had been following me since I left Kim's yesterday and I didn't exactly like it. I shivered again as the feeling of being watched bored through my spin and sighing I turned around.

"You can come out. Nobody'll see you. Show yourself." Or hear me scream, I wanted to mumble but said no more. As I expected there was only silence. "Come on you've been following me since yesterday! It's ok to come out now!" More silence. I sighed. "Fine. Until you come out I am going to sit here and hold my breath!" I called out. Silence. I sighed. "Fine you asked for it." I bent down to the rough gravel, crossed my legs and sat. Taking a deep breath I closed my lips and stopped breathing. This was going to suck. What if no one was there and I was holding my breath for nothing? No my instincts are never wrong. Someone is definitely out here with me and had followed me. I will reveal them. I could feel my fingertips go numb as I sat there. Then my cheeks. Shit this really hurt. I may be childish but damn even Gran never let me hold my breath this long. I only did that once and I vowed never to use it against Gran again. The first time she was painful enough. My throat began to burn when there was a whimper off to my left. The lanterns were dimming so the only reason I could see my body or anything else was because of the light from the large moon. Another whimper when I still didn't take a breath and then a large no massive form materialized onto the road.

"Holy shit." I breathed. It had to have been the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The wolf was twice as big as any man. It could even be mistaken for a bear if seen wrong. But I've seen wolves before and this, despite it's sheer size, was a wolf. Its fur was silver with black in it's underlying coat. It stood there, watching me with nearly human like eyes. Brown speckled with a type of bronze color. The moon shined behind (I'm assuming it's a boy) him and shined into his fur. He was beautiful. I let out a reverent breath and he seemed to smirk at me. His hind leg began to back as if to walk away. His work was done after all. But how could he understand that I was holding my breath?

"Wait!" I called out, not stopping my breath to hold a whine of protest and want. The wolf stopped and looked at me, contemplating. "Stay." I whispered and he seemed to decide. He stalked forward, inching towards me. I had to admit, he was twenty times my size so I was a bit on the weary side. But did I fear him? No. I wanted…. I didn't know what I wanted. I snapped out of my reverie to realize that his nose was inches from mine and his eyes were studying, calculating. I shyly lifted a hand. He eyed it, as if unsure but looked back at me. I brought up my hand and softly caressed his neck. A low grumble resounded deep within his chest and I couldn't help a small smile. I ran my fingers through his fur and my goddess it had to be the softest thing I had ever touched. And the warmest. He was like a personal furnace. Not once did his humming stop.

"You are beautiful." I said as I caressed him. His eyes watched me as began to run both my hands through his fur. "My name's Red," I told him as I ran a finger along his perked ears, the fur beneath his muzzle, and his snout. Never did he take his eyes from mine. "So why have you been following me? I can't be that interesting to you." He titled his head as if he begged to differ and I let out a small laugh. I pulled my hands away and he whimpered. I moved back a bit so I could stand. Wiping the dirt and rocks off my butt, I turned away. I began walking a few steps when I realized I couldn't hear the footfalls of the wolf. I turned around. He was still standing there but looked unsure of what to do.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked. " I have food."

His ears perked up.

Typical male. I began walking again and turned my head to see that he had already fallen instep beside me. I reached out my right hand and stroked the top of his head. The lanterns once again lit around us as we walked up the final length of the drive, my home coming into view. It wasn't much. It was a four-story home, made of aged wood like everything else. It had a basement, the living room, the three bedrooms above and an attic, which I really didn't count as a floor but Gran always said four not three. Four. I walked up the four stairs that accompanied the house and struggled to remember where I put my key. Oh yea. I pulled out the key from my jean pocket and unlocked the large front door. The wolf was still situated on the bottom step, watching me. I really hope he isn't a dream. I threw the door open wide and turned to the wolf.

"Come on in, I'm sure you'll be able to fit." And I've officially lost it, inviting a wolf into my home that most certainly wasn't normal to begin with? Well atleast I'm not going to ask him to join me for afternoon tea or ask why does it have such big teeth. He looked at me dubiously but carefully headed up the stairs.

I walked comfortably inside, aware that the wolf was not standing outside the door. I turned back. "You'll fit I promise now get your furry ass in here." I said. He snorted, his eyes lit with amusement. He slowly moved through the threshold with unease and to his surprise, not much to mine, he fit easily through.

"Told you." His eyes narrowed and I laughed. Pushing back my nags I shut the door behind us and I tossed my book bag into the living room. "Well I promised you food didn't I? Come on." I walked down the hallway, which split, into three different directions. One was up to the stairs; two was straight ahead to the kitchen, which led to the living room and a path to lead straight to the living room. It was odd how it was set up bit I call it home therefore I don't care. The kitchen I had to admit was huge and so the wolf didn't need anymore room because it had to be the biggest room in the house. Humming happily to myself I slipped off my hoodie and tossed it into the living room. I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed my annoying bangs back. The wolf watched.

"So what do you want?" I snickered when it glared at me. Yea I forgot he couldn't speak. Duh. "Raw meat will work right?" His eyes lit up. "Figures. Gimme a minute." I bent forward to unlatch my gray boots and tossed them also into the living room. I slipped off my socks and tossed them into the hamper within the hallways and ran up the stairs to my room. The hallway was freezing and I knew I had to sleep in the living room tonight. This part of the house was always the coldest so during winter nights like this Gran and I would always sleep in the living room next to the fireplace. I slipped into my cold room and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a sports bra. It may be cold up here but by midnight I'm usually sweating my ass off, especially near the fire. I grabbed my large homemade quilt and alarm clock and ran back downstairs. Walking into the living room I tossed my things half-hazardly onto the floor. I am what you call lazy. Then going back into the hallway I walked over to the door between the stairs to upstairs and the kitchen. Unlatching it, I flicked on the light switch and went down to the cellar type basement. I grabbed a bucket and went over to the fresh meat. I went shopping a few days before but thinking of how large that wolf was it would probably take up most of what I did buy. O well I'll just shop again later. I slipped the still bloody meat into the bucket and walked back upstairs.

"I hope you're happy with this." The wolf, surprised that I had come up behind him, whipped around and stopped.

He looked at me funny.

I raised an eyebrow.

Like a…..queen.

I looked down at myself. Was he seeing something I wasn't? I mean all I had on was a baggy pair of sweats that hugged my hips and a comfy sports bra. What was I missing? Ok now I'm paranoid. I shook my head. He's a wolf, nothing more.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and he immediately looked away, looking a bit bashful. I snorted. "You remind me of someone I know." I set the bucket down and immediately he stuck his face inside. I snickered.

"This guy, I don't know what the fuck his problem is, but he's really…. strange." I went over to the counter and grabbed a strawberry muffin. I broke off a piece and stuck the delectable piece into my mouth, groaning at its decadence. The wolf watched me, blood coating his muzzle and I smiled.

I leaned against the table to study him, and placed another piece of muffin onto my tongue. "I mean one minute he's staring at me like a piece of meat and the next he looks ready to beat the shit out of me, which I kind of don't blame him since I did deck him in the nose. Whoops." His eyes were hinted with amusement and without taking his eyes from mine; he resumed eating the bloodied meat.

"It's way to damn confusing like today when I was in the lunch line all he did was stare at me with this glaze in his eyes and then in theatre him and this Annabelle chick were flirting and he was sending me death glares." The wolf paused, his eyes darkening.

"Eh why the hell do I care?" I said through another bite of the abnormally large muffin. "He may be sexy as shit but he's got the personality of a fuckin donkey." I finished the muffin and watched the wolf as he continued to eat. Yea I won't lie Paul is one of the sexiest men I have ever seen…. well most of those buff guys Jake hangs out with are but…. Paul? I don't know his temper excites me. I snorted and brought by index finger up to chew on.

"And then there's Jake." I said and the wolf stopped completely. "Interested? What is he your master?"  
I snickered and the wolf's eyes glinted dangerously. "Ok a lone wolf. Fine by me." My hands shot up in defiance.

"But as I was saying, Jake is so freaking kind." I smiled. "All we did was talk today and hardly once did we stop. Several times we nearly got kicked out our classrooms for talking so damn much. He's cute, funny, and so damn easy to talk to." The wolf's eyes narrowed. "What? Jealous much?" I snickered and hopped down from the table stool. "And lick your chops, I don't want blood dripping all over the place." I growled. The wolf's eyes widened and obediently he licked off his mouth, clearing all traces of meat. "Good boy." I smiled as I stretched, throwing my arms into the air and allowing my back to crack. I groaned. Simple pleasures like that are always wanted.

"You're welcome to join me in the living room." I said as I set the bucket into the sink and flicked off the kitchen light. Following the light from the fire I maneuvered my way around the table and into the large and comfy living room. We didn't have a TV so our couch faced the hearth. I grabbed a spare blanket off the couch and laid it carefully onto the ground, near the fire but a safe distance away.

I grabbed multiple long pillows from the couches and chairs and laid them at the top of the blanket and grabbed my battery operated alarm clock, setting it for six. Thank goodness I finished all of my homework at Kim's, I though to myself. The wolf still stood in the threshold that divided the kitchen and the living room.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked and to my surprise and delight he shook his head. I smiled. "Do you…. want to lay down…with me?" I asked hesitantly. I mean what the hell, he was a wolf not a man what the hell else could I ask? And besides I had to admit I really wanted him to stay. Who wouldn't want a giant ass wolf as a pet? His eyes brightened considerably and he slowly walked forward. I groaned.

"You walk any slower and I may take back my invitation." He was beside me in a flash and I smiled. "That's a good boy." I taunted and his ears flattened and he growled. I laughed and his ears perked back up. I reached my hand up and rubbed his neck and he began to (for lack of a better word) purr. "Now what to name you." I mumbled. One of his eyes popped open to look at me as if to say: 'are you fucking nuts?' I snickered and pulled away. He whimpered.

Hmmmm. "Well I don't wanna call you something really stupid like Wolfie." A low growl rumbled through his chest and I grinned. "Yea definitely not Wolfie." Well I could name him something that has to do with the color of his fur. Hah what kind of name that I knew meant silver? Ugh. Wait the wolf was male right?

"Before I pick a name, you are a boy right?"

The wolf glared at me and turned away. Walking over to one of my bookcases it lifted up its leg…

"I swear to the moon if you piss on anything in my house I'll make you lick it up and then will I cut off your balls with a blender." I threatened.

He paused.

Then probably thinking that his baby maker was much more important than proving his point he walked back over.

I sighed. Am I really that stupid that I can't figure out a name for the damn thing? Wait…I have one….

"I have a name…" I said to him as I began petting his coat again. "How about Ash. It's simple, matches your fur and I always found the name quite…mmmmm sexy." Ash rolled his eyes but didn't growl, only continued to purr.

"Ash it is." I mumbled. My eyes were heavy and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

"I don't know about you Ash but I'm tired as hell. I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay, just as long as you don't eat me." Ash snorted but instead of leaving, as I pulled my quilt around me, he situated himself in a ball beside me. His face across from mine and lay upon his paws. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes; my body feeling like it weighed a ton as the darkness enveloped me.

* * *

Sorry for the time skip but I have a feeling this is going to be a long story so I wanted Red to meet ehem you know who in wolf form sooner rather then later. Hope you liked!


	10. Chapter 10

Paul's POV

The fire from the hearth flickered across her smooth skin. The quilt had long been pushed down and no longer covered her bare stomach or sports bra covered chest. Her own arm was now tossed carelessly above her head, which still faced me while she now lay on her back. Her left arm has still at her side but her fingers were splayed upon the edge of her slim stomach. Her legs were tangled within the thick quilt and her eyes fluttered back and forth under her eyelids. I studied the way her long, ebony lashes cascaded down and cast shadows on her high cheekbones. Her lips damp lips were slightly parted as she breathed; her curly hair unruly. Some covering her perfectly smooth shoulders while some was splayed across the pillow. Her chest rose steadily as she dreamed.

Gods she was beautiful.

Even if I were normal, I was sure that I would have fallen for her no mater what. I remembered the way she ran her fingers through my silver coat. Her slender fingers so delicate against my skin. I wanted those same fingers to touch me when I was human. I longed for it. Craved it. I wanted her to caress my neck, as she had done not two hours before. I wanted her to look at me with the same warmth as before. I was so tempted to change back into human form and caress her, to hold her gently as she slept. To feel her heartbeat under my fingertips as I traced them into patterns along her skin. I wanted her to curl into me, to hold me as if she never wanted to let go. I wanted her to laugh. To smile as she had done earlier before she went to sleep.

This torture would kill me if I didn't touch her. Even if I did end up naked, she was in deep sleep. She wasn't going to wake any time soon. So as my heart began to race I decided to take the chance. My skin began to vibrate as it changed, allowing my human form to take shape.

One moment a wolf.

The next a man.

I knelt before her sleeping form, careful to cover myself with my legs and reached out to touch her. A strand of her curly hair lay across her cheek and I brushed it back. What surprised me was how she reacted. It was as if she were breathing for the first time. She gasped, her lips parting further and turned her head to nuzzle my hand. Yet she was still asleep. My heart pounded furiously in my throat. So I did have an affect on her. I don't ever remember being so happy about so something so small. I allowed my thumb to stroke the divot between her cheek and nose repeatedly, savoring the moment. I savored the touch. The way my body responded in awareness; the way my heart sped up and my skin lit up like a gasoline fire in the dark. My breathing had become labored. Just from this mere touch I was more alive then ever and I wanted more.

But I couldn't have it.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you…Raylina?" I caressed her name, loving the feel of it upon my lips. She made a sound in the back of her throat. Light and airy, but she knew of my presence and that sent me into frenzy. I wanted to do so much with her. Hold her, please her, obey her every command, every wish I would obey. Every plead I would give into. But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of that. She hates my guts. Not that I blame her in the least. I just wish she would look at me. Knowing I didn't have much time left here, I decided to do the unthinkable.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers.

A feather light brushing of lips.

A kiss.

Is that what this is? Because by goddess it felt like the life blossoming and fireworks within my head. I felt like I could fly, run faster than I ever could. I felt stronger than ever just by a simple brush. My mind spun, as my lips were set aflame. My heart stuttered to a stop as I pulled away. I breathed in, trying to control my raging heart that strained towards her. Even my wolf was stunned to silence.

"_Paul." _A voice whispered into my head. Timing was always perfect wasn't it?

"_Yes Jacob?"_

"_It's your turn to patrol now." _He said quietly, as if he had witnessed all that had just occurred and didn't want to ruin it for me. I smiled a bit, grateful that he understood how much that meant to me.

"_I'll be there soon."_ I said back and his presence eased from my mind. I sighed, looking at the angel that lay before me. My heart ached. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay. I wanted to hold her as she slept, nuzzle her neck as she held me. But again such a wish cannot be granted to a creature such as myself. It didn't help that I was a temperamental bastard (or so I'm told). Sighing again I allowed myself to change back and quietly left the room, sadly with my tail tucked between my legs. She had the door cracked open a bit so I could leave when I wanted to. So I slipped out of the door and into the night, thankful the cold didn't bother me. I looked up at the stars, their glow reminding me of her crystal blue eyes. Yet the sky also reminded me of myself. That depth, that endlessness. All of my love could fit into it and more. Yet what did I know of Love? Nothing. I was feet from the last step when a scream echoed my through my head. Oh gods. Raylina! I whipped around and lept onto the porch, shoving my way back to her side and what I found broke me.

She was sitting up now, clutching her legs to her face, her arms wrapped around herself as she rocked back and forth, sobbing. I carefully walked forward and nudged her with my nose. She gasped and looked over at me, startled. Her face was streaming with tears the dripped down her chest. Her eyes were already red and she sobbed. So fast I didn't even see it, she had wrapped her arms around my neck and was sobbing uncontrollably into my neck. Damn this! I can't even console her! I leaned my neck against her head in a type of hug as she cried. I couldn't help but love the feeling of her arms wrapped around me, even if she was crying. After a few moments of heavy crying, she finally settled down to a sniffle and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, wiping away the remaining tears on the back of her hand. I cocked my head to the side in a sort of question. "I suffer from nightmares." She said as she sniffed. "Ever since I was little I've been having horrid nightmares. Only when someone is with me do they dissipate. Half the time I don't even remember what they are. I just wake up screaming. They've gotten worse since me ma died." She explained. She scrubbed her face with her hands and pushed her hair back. She suffers from nightmares.

"I could feel you leaving. I guess I found comfort in you being here." She mumbled as she looked down with shame. I nudged her forehead with my muzzle, cursing that I couldn't change before her and comfort her with my own arms. She looked up, her eyes wet and shining.

"Please stay." She begged, her voice cracking as her chest racked with unshed sobs. I looked at her and I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces.

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yea what's up?"_ Jacobs rough voice replied, probably groggy with the need to sleep.

"_I can't patrol tonight." _I told him, unable to ignore the pang of guilt that resounded through me.

"_What why not?"_ I could feel him pause in the woods, clearly confused. I mentally transmitted the memory of Raylina screaming and her begging me to stay. Jacob groaned and I held back my smart remark.

"_Please? Is there anyone that can take my place?" _I begged, feeling immensely weak for doing so. There was a pause then Jacob came back.

"_Embry said he'll do it but he's so not going to school tomorrow."_ Jacob said and I could see him walking up his stairs to go to bed. He was deadbeat and this conversation was wearing him out.

"_Thanks bro I owe ya."_ I said happily, unable to keep the gratefulness from entering my voice.

"_It's not me you owe." _And with that he was gone again. Yea Embry's probably going to ask for my breakfast muffins for a whole week, that or ask for one of my magazines from my porn stash.

I mentally blushed, hoping Raylina will never find them. I looked down at her and she was staring up at me, her eyes begging…no…pleading for me to stay. I made a sound in my chest and she gave a weak but small smile.

"Thank you." She said. I walked around her body to the other side of her. She frowned, unsure of what I was going to do when I crept into the space between her head and pillow. She moved so there would be more room and I curled around her. Sighing with a bit of content she carefully laid down on me. Her head fitting in the crook of me (which in real life would have been my chest and I did my best not to think of it that way) as I became her living pillow. She nuzzled the side of her face into my fur and pulled up the blanket to cover over her shoulders as she lay on her side. I laid my head sideways onto my paws. It wasn't the most comfortable position but because I was with her I didn't care and was able to ignore the uncomfortable ness of the position. She brought her hands up from underneath the thick quilt and began to play with my paws. In real life should have been slipping her small and delicate fingers over my own. I shuddered and she smiled.

"Ash?" She asked and I turned completely toward her, remembering that Ash was the name she gave to me. It may not be my real name like I so wanted to utter to her but it was something she gave to me. To claim me and I was proud of it. She gave me a peck on the nose and immediately I felt a blush even if it wouldn't appear. She laid her head back down and played with my fur. I could feel her breaths become even as she uttered one last word before falling into a deep slumber.

"Mine." She said and was gone. My heart fluttered in my chest and even I closed my eyes, falling into the same deep and peaceful sleep, as the warmth of her kiss before and after warmed my snout.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paul's POV…again**

I tapped my pencil on my desk repeatedly, getting bored of theatre class and it had only begun five minutes ago. Teach still hadn't shown up yet and we had a play to rehearse for. I felt a glare somewhere off to my right and I looked up to see that the one shooting it was none other than beauty queen herself, Raylina. She was glaring daggers at me and I tapped my pencil even faster to piss her off. Her eyes were brimmed with hate and anger. I didn't mind the anger bit so much, actually that actually turned me on. It's the hate that made me want to vomit. I kept on tapping despite the cold glares and leaned back in my seat, thinking. Quil and Seth were tossing paper airplanes at each other, Jared snickering and having a nice chat with the two and I sat quietly to myself. Jared shot me worried glances but left me to myself. Just like I prefer. I brought up my left hand and allowed my fingers to roam against my bottom lip, remembering the feeling of my secret kiss. Relishing the warmth that accompanied it. She didn't scream again last night, only slept soundly and peacefully.

That was the deepest and most peaceful night I have ever had in a long time. Complete bliss.

The morning was even better.

_**Flashback**_

_The comforts of sleep were beginning to dissipate as my mind gave way to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry room, surprised that I was still in wolf form. I turned my head to see my beauty but was shocked to find she wasn't there. I shakily stood, my body cracking from the night's previous position. I yawned and stretched out my paws. Maybe she was in the kitchen? I walked threw the threshold to find she wasn't there. Though a bucket of fresh meat waited for me, I paid no mind. Where was she? I looked over at the alarm clock, which I hadn't heard go off. It was only six thirty so she hadn't left yet. None of the doors were opened or unlocked so she had to be upstairs. I jumped up the stairs quietly, moving around the sharp bend and small stairwell to go up to the top hallway. Steam pooled through the bottom of the farthest door in the hall and humming was distinctly heard from the inside when…. the door was opened. _

_Oh dear goddess. _

_Steam rushed out from around her as she walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet. Her towel hugged her form and was tied in the corner. The bottom hem parted revealing layers of her beautiful slim legs. Her curly hair was knotted, dripping and pulled to the side of her head. She looked up, surprised to find me at the end of the hall. She broke out into a grin._

"_Hey sleepyhead!" I perked up at the sound of her voice. Damn it! Now I'm some tamed house pet? She really did it didn't she? Without even trying. She walked towards me. "I left a bucket of meat out for you." She said and bent down to pet the scruff of my neck. Leaning forward she gave me a peck on the nose. I mentally blushed. Damn it. _

"_Thank you for staying Ash. You really are my knight." She grinned and stood walking over to her bedroom door._

"_Would you like to join me?" She asks before closing her door. O gods if only she knew I was a man, she would not ask that. Man was it tempting. So damn tempting. I wanted to, I really did but I figured all the consequences would come and bite me in the ass someday so I shook my head._

"_A gentleman too." She chuckled and closed the door behind her. Boy she had no idea. I leaned against the corner wall, and like a gentlemen, waited for her to come out. My tail swished around my body and I eyed it curiously. It's swishing began to irritate me, but allowing the wolf to take over, I began trying to bite it. To quit it of course but I ended up chasing the precarious thing around. I mean seriously is it that hard to catch your own tail? Around and around I spun until I heard a light laugh from behind me. I stopped, facing away from her. _

_She had seen me chase my own tail._

_Like a common dog._

_Damn. _

_Facing the internal embarrassment I turned around and like always I was obsessed. She wore A red corset like shirt with a black lace design covering over it. Her sleeves went down to her wrist and were black lace that complemented her slender arms. She wore a long nearly ankle length black skirt and converse to go with it. Her neck was still adorned with that necklace of the wolf, as if she never took it off. Her hair was surprisingly dried despite the shower she took not too long ago. Her backpack was slung across her shoulder and her red hoodie in her one hand. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and narrowed my eyes dangerously at her. That seemed to entice more laughter from her because it now rang through the hall. I leaned forward on my front legs as if to leap._

"_You wouldn't." She challenged, still laughing. Mentally smirking I lept and she dodged, running passed me and down the stairs, laughing as she went. I growled. How did I miss her? I bolted down the stairs and tracked her sent into the kitchen where she was laughing behind the table. As if that would stop me. I ran around it and she squealed, running the other way back into the hallway and turning to the living room. I crept forward through the back way into the living room, where she stood panting a bit in the middle of the room. She rose up her hands._

"_Now let's be rash about this Ash dear." I bent forward. "No…" She said and I lept again. She tried to move back but tripped and I landed right on top. She squealed as I placed my paws on her shoulders to keep her down. Her hair was splayed out like a halo around her head and her face a lit with laughter. I bent forward and began licking her face._

"_No please no!" She laughed, trying to get me off. _

"_I just took a shower Ash!" She squirmed as I lapped at her face. Strawberries and cream. Raylina writhed beneath me to get away but to no avail. Sighing she let me lick, cringing when my tongue darted across her mouth and nose. I didn't mind. It was my wolf version of showering her in kisses. Too bad she doesn't know that. _

"_I really hope you don't have some disease that'll turn me into a rabid squirrel." I stopped to look at her funny. She snickered and brought her hand up to caress my fur. _

"_You'll come back tonight right?" She whispered as her fingers made their way through it. I shivered and gave a wolf like grin. She smiled. "Good. I quite like you Ash, and I couldn't bear it if I lost a friend." She said._

_She likes me._

_She likes Ash. _

_Damn it. _

_I gave her one last lick and got off her. She wiped her face off on her sleeve and stood, petting my head as she went back into the kitchen to pick up the things she dropped and a muffin. _

"_Ash!" I came around the corner and peered at her. "I've got to go to school today, you're welcome to the meat I set out for you just don't tear up my house." I rolled my eyes as she bit into the muffin. Licking her lips, she walked into the hallway. I bolted after her and she didn't hide her surprise when I came out the door with her. _

"_Alright, but you can only follow to the edge of the wood. I don't want anyone seeing you then trying to shoot." I mentally rolled my eyes. Not only would I be following her to school, no one would shoot me because I am way to fast. She smiled down at me and began walking off the porch into the morning sun. If only I could change and show her the real me. The human side of me. Then none of this would seem like a dream to me. _

"I said cut it out damn it!" I was startled out of reverie as a figure loomed over me. I looked down to see that Raylina was clutching my hand tightly, trying to stop the tapping of my pencil. Electricity wrapped up my arm like a vine and I looked back up at her seething form.

"Miss Dawson, please remove your hand from Mr. Lahote and sit down!" Teach said from the front of the class. Raylina's eyes narrowed with anger and she pulled away, her jaw clenched.

"How dare she touch Paul like that!" Annabelle hissed to her friend. She put her hand on my bicep. "Paul baby are you ok?" Her honey sweet voice made me sick and I turned angrily to her.

"Don't ever put your hands on me." I growled and turned away as she scoffed but turned back.

I swallowed, my mind going back to when she walked out of the bathroom nearly naked.

I wish I could show her.

I wish.


	12. Chapter 12

The darkness was peaceful. It was comforting.

_**Tap.**_

The sound resounded through my mind and I felt the familiar pull to consciousness. I groaned.

_**Tap.**_

"That had better not be you, Ash or I swear I will smack you." I grumbled and I felt a familiar lick on my face.

_**Tap.**_

Ash growled and my eyes fluttered open. I peered over at him. He was growling at the window. "What the hell are you doing? Go chase the damn squirrels and leave me to sleep." I said, nestling back into his fur since he was my pillow.

_**Tap.**_

"Oh I am so shooting that squirrel." I protested and sat up. Ash whimpered. "You are a demanding pup aren't you?" He snorted and I kissed his nose. I slid from my bed and walked carefully over to my window.

_**Tap.**_

A rock had hit the right pane of my window. I flicked open the switch and opened them, then peered down.

"Jacob?" I asked rubbing my eyes. Is this a sick demented dream about Jacob? 'Cause I really didn't want one.

"Morning sleepy head." He called up and I groaned.

"What's today?" I hollered down, confused as to why he was at my house.

"Saturday. 12:10 if you want to be specific."

Shit.

"O my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He grinned as I clutched my face in horror. "Give me two minutes and I'll be out!" Ash nudged my leg and I hurriedly shut my window.

"Ash love, I have to go. You know where the food is and how to get out right?" I made a small opening and exit way at the back of the house just for him. He nodded. I smiled.

"I have to get dressed." I said simply and he bolted out the door in the next moment. I chuckled and shut the door. Taking off my bulky white T, I rushed around and grabbed whatever I could find. And the first thing I grabbed sucked.

I have this rule that the first thing I grab is what I wear, so I'm always careful about grabbing random clothes.

I really screwed my self this time.

In my hands were a black Top, not a problem, and a pair of black booty shorts.

Damn I sometimes hate my rules. I groaned thoughtfully. It wouldn't be so bad if I had shoes to cover the rest of my body.

I then smiled.

Yes I actually do.

I slipped the two items on and my hoodie (because I went no where without it) and ravaged my closet looking for them. Then they were in my hands. Pulling on a pair of ankle socks, I slipped on the thigh high black boots. They really were thigh high, coming to a stop right before my shorts. They were black and really soft. No heel just a boot.

They were also comfy.

I quickly brushed my hair (which wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't born with small thick curls for hair!) and looked at the clock. I could rush downstairs and risk that Ash'll reveal himself or…

I opened my window back up and Jacob looked at me. Thank goodness my window connects to the roof too. I grinned and carefully lifted myself out.

"Red what are you doing?" Jacob hollered.

"Climbing out the window what does it look like?" I retorted as I shut the window behind my crouching form.

"It looks like you're trying to kill yourself."

"Haha bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yea to go fuck yourself." I said as I walked down the roof. I could hear his grin.

"You and I both know I'd prefer a woman to do it."

"That's why you're so fit for the job."

He said nothing. I snorted as I came to the edge of the roof. From the ground it was atleast eight feet. Not much.

"I'm so not going to catch you." Jacob threatened. I shrugged.

"I never asked you to." I said and I jumped.

Falling through the air is kind of like flying. But the only difference is you're going to hit the ground.

No biggy.

I landed in a crouch. Jacob leaned against his truck casually. I stood and walked over. "Well come on, we don't have all day." I shoved him in the shoulder and he grinned.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Jacob said elegantly.

"Such a gentleman." I teased and hopped into the passenger seat.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The flashing lights and the odd sounds made for an interesting combination as we stepping inside the room.

"An arcade?" I asked. Jacob grinned.

"Yup I figured a movie or dinner was way too extravagant

for our first date." I laughed.

"Well you were right. This place is perfect."

"Good. So what so you want to play first?"

"Hold on. I want to request a song." I ran over to the man behind the counter. He smirked a bit but nodded as I told him what song I wanted. "Ok now," I grabbed his hand. He grunted but followed me as I weaved through the people and to a pair of bikes. It was then that he grinned.

"You really are my type of girl aren't you?" I chuckled, swiped my card and slid onto the plastic yellow bike. He mimicked me and we went through the system.

Jake chose a lime green bike, couldn't read the model though and I got a red Suzuki crotch-rocket and a girl in a black cat suit.

"Players are you ready?" The game called. Jake and I revved the engine and I grinned.

"Prepare to get your ass whooped." I said, watching the screen.

He laughed. "In your dreams."

I can't count all the time's that I had to say I'm sorry

_For wanting something with a few more bits than my Atari. _

_Don't play a game, boy_

_They said that would get old. _

_But sometimes boys like me are curious and can't be told no._

"Ready? Go!" The game began. I accelerated, passing up all of the other gamers in an instance.

All except one.

I grinned as Jacob's man raced toe to toe with me.

You came along and had me sayin' what is this?

_Your sexiness had got me ready for the genesis. _

A ravine came around and Jake and I began ramming our bikes into each other. I slammed rather hard and Jake's man swerved off and disappeared.

"Suck it!" I yelled.

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games_

The other racers and I were speeding through lap two, and were in the depths of a forest where out of the blue a biker zooms over my head from the pass to my side.

Jake laughed.

He sped ahead of me as he pressed the noss button.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" I growled and raced forward, trying to catch up. I felt mulitple people behind us but I apid no mind. His noss wore out and he began to slow as we raced around the final bend.

_Then I upgraded to Nintendo 64  
And your first time with a joystick  
Left you feeling like a who-ho-ho-ho  
Hyper gamer, nothing greater  
We can play all night  
You'd better be some competition  
'Cause I want a fight_

"Eat my dust Jake." I said as we weaved around the cliff, and pressed my own noss button.

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games  
_

__

"Winner!" Tha game called as I raced over the finish line first. I threw my hands in the air and rejoiced.

"Jake man we were all betting on you!" Someone called from behind me and I turned to see Jared and I think his name was Embry. Embry snickered and held out his hand while jared gave him two fives.

"Thank you." Embry said to Jared, who was seething. I laughed.

_I don't want you thinking  
That I'm trying to apply pressure  
But the pressure makes it better  
Pushing harder makes it wetter  
If you wanna skip a level  
Then we'll go to level two_

"Who asked for this garbage playing? It sucks." Seth groaned.

I scoffed. "I did. This is sexiness in a song." I slipped off the bike and turned to the boys.

"_Just beat my boss and get me off and then __I'__ll play with you. You, You. Me. Okay, just plug the damn thing in already.__"_I sang my favorite part. It was my favorite because Simon litteratley moans in this part and I had to join him. Seth's eyes windened.

"Change my mind." He said and I snickered.

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games_

"Are all of your boys here?" I asked Jacon. He looked down at his pants.

"Last time I checked." My jaw dropped and the guys holwed with laughter. Quil layed his head down on Seth's shoulder as they both cackled with laughter.

I walted right up to Jacob, my face inches from his.

"Well we can arrange for their….departure." I said as serious as I could manage. Jacob visibly paled and swallowed.

I laughed and turned around. Some of the boys were now trying to hide their obvious laughter with a cough. I grinned._  
_

"Take a joke big boy, I wouldn't wan to touch you anyways." Jake snorted.

"One day you won't be able to resist." He skimmed his hand over his chest. I snorted.

"In your dreams." I we smiled at each other, obvious amusement in his eyes. "So who's all here?" Jake came up beside me.

"Uhm Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and ummm Paul." I clenched my jaw at asswhole's name.

"So our theatre class?"

"Pretty much. I tried to get some others to join but uh they couldn't make it."

"That's fine. Besides the more the merrier right?" Jake smiled with relief.

"Well technically we haven't had a proper introduction boys now have we?" I said smiling and stuck out my hand. "I'm Raylia. Call me Red." We did kinda get off on the wrong foor all because of a certain jag-off I'm so not going to mention.

"Jared Cameron." Like I don't know who you are. Kim talks about you nonstop. I shook his hand and like Jacob's it was warm but not scolding. I really had no idea what people were talking about when they say these boys' touch were super hot.

"Quil Atearea V at your service." I snorted.

"I'll hold you to that one day Quil."

"Already I don't like the sound of that." The group gave a chuckle.

"Seth Clearwater."

'The cutest of the group I must say." His cheeks turned red and turning bachful he looked down. I felt my own cheeks warm up. He really is adorable. I think him and I could have been great friends of Paul wasn't such a dick.

"Embry Call. Might I say you look ravishing today." His hand dwarfed mine. I chuckled.

"And you are looking as handsome as ever Embry." He gave a lop sided grin. Paul was last. He peered down at me. I snorted.

"Not in a million years kiddo." And I turned on my heel, back to Jacob's side. He was smiling. Paul on the other hand was not.

"Look I'm sorry." Paul said. He sounded like he was having trouble putting that out there.

"That's nice." I said and looked at Jake. "So what are we doing next Love?" I asked. Paul let out a growl and sent a murderous look to Jacob. I stepped infront of Jake, right infront of Paul, giving him my own growl. He scowled, a look of despair passing through his eyes, and ran off. I frowned. "Man he needs theropy." I said and Jared shook his head.

"Why won't you give him a chance. He really is sorry."`

"I don't care. Sorry doesn't make up for the bloody wound I have on my leg even if I got him back for it. Sorry doesn't take back the torture he put Kim through."

"What can he do to make he right?" Jared begged and I felt a small pang of pity enter my heart. I ignored it.

"He can start by leaving me alone." I growled and a look of utter defeat crossed Jared's features. The other men looked down and Seth spoke up.

"Paul is a nice guy. He really is, he's just tempremental. He can't control his anger and what happens when he lashes out. I get that your upset but-"

"Upset doesn't even cover it." I said, softening towards Seth. He noticed and his cheeks turned red. I sighed. "Look I don't want him to ruin our day. Come on let's have a bit of fun." Jared shook his head and walked off, probably to go find Paul. Why do I suddenly feel like the bad guy? Embry grinned.

"Don't let them bother you. Today is just a pissy day. So what was it I heard about fun?"

I grinned.__


	13. Chapter 13

"Embry put me down!" I screamed as he swung me over his shoulder. Quil and Seth were sitting there laughing and Jacob simply grinned. We had run out of points to use on the game and it was four o' clock in the afternoon. So we all agreed it was time to leave. Only problem was, these boys had grown attached to me and refused to leave me alone. Embry wanted to take me home so this is where I was stuck until he did decide to let me go.

"Embry I swear I will cut off your balls and feed them to my dog!" He laughed as we left the arcade.

"I don't think your dog would want a taste of me!" I kept hitting his back and squirming to get away but his grip was too strong so I just hung there limply.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top of me?" I begged. He and the other guys snorted.

"Don't tempt Embry. An invitation is much better than his porn stash."

"You have a porn stash?" I kept back my hysterical giggles as the sun bathed down on us. People in cars stared at us funny and I flipped them off.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure all of us do." I looked up at the rest of the guys. Quil rubbed his head and looked down as Seth whistled.

"Jake?"

"I own a few." He said, not denying it. I snorted.

"It's probably because you guys can't get none." I called as we walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot. Well they walked I just swing around like a rag doll.

"Oh quite opposite. I can get it whenever I want to, it's just handy when none of my girls are free."

"Man-whore." I said.

"No comment." I laughed as they stepped off the sidewalk.

"Besides you can't say nothing', you're the purest of us all."

"Shut up! Just because I haven't been kissed or anything doesn't mean you can poke fun!" Jake laughed.

"You? Never been kissed? I find that highly doubtful."

"I was a loner child. I didn't know anybody so of course not!" The boys looked at each other with a grin, as if they knew something I didn't. "I hate you all."

Embry laughed, and it rumbled through him. "Nah you can't hate us beauty we're too fun."

I pretended to think about it. "Point taken." They laughed.

"I'm gonna set you down now." Embry said.

"Uh huh." He snickered. Heaving me back over his shoulder, my feet touched the ground. "Ass. Next time, ask if I want to be carried not just kidnap me."

"No promises," He grinned. Seth and Quil were chuckling madly. Suddenly Embry was on the ground.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I could recognize Paul's voice anywhere as he slammed his fists into Embry's face. Both of their bodies were shaking violently as Embry struggled beneath Paul. Embry only landed one good punch on Paul, just above his eye but it was all he could do. I heard a sickening crack and a yelp, as something broke. Blood red became the new color of the pavement.

"Fuck this." I growled and rushed forward.

"Red no!" Someone called but I paid no heed. He'd kill Embry if he didn't stop. I slammed into Paul and knocked him over. Embry rolled away, clutching his nose. Paul roared, not seeing whom it was and swung. I moved and instead of hitting my face, he hit me in the arm. I hissed as I felt it bruise, the muscles there going numb.

"Paul!" I yelled as I struggled to keep his arms contained from swinging again. His body weight out weighed mine and it went from me on top to him. His eyes were dark with rage and even I knew he was seeing red. He brought his fist up, not thinking straight and I resorted to the only thing I could do. I hoped that maybe something tender could bring him out of this angry reverie. Cool the fire with ice. I brought my hands up to his face and caressed it.

"Paul." I whispered and suddenly he stopped. The shaking slowed to a stop and Paul's eyes cleared. His jaw dropped as he realized that his fist was mere inches away from connecting to my face. That he was straddling me, getting ready to pummel me like he did with Embry. His bottom lip trembled a bit as he eyes watered. He scurried back, falling on his ass inches away from me. I sat up, bringing my legs up to curl around me as I clutched my numb arm.

He sat there as I stood up, walking over to Embry. The boys stood around him as he held his head up so that the blood wouldn't rush down his throat. Despite the throbbing pain within my arm, I slipped my black shirt off from underneath my hoodie, crouched down and held it against his nose.

"Not the best cloth but it'll have to do." I said and sat down. Embry gave me a pained grin.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked clearly confused.

"He wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't touched you." I snorted.

"Yea well I'm not his property." I said loud enough for Paul to hear behind me. "And he wonders why I fucking hate his guts, he does nothing but hurt others for his own need." Jake looked down at my clutched arm and frowned.

"Lemme see your arm." He growled.

"I'm fine." I said, not looking at him. He snarled and roughly grabbed my wrist. He shoved up the sleeve of my hoodie as I struggle to get away. There, at the base of my shoulder, was a fist sized welt already black and purple and in some places, bleeding. Jacob looked pissed. His face contorted in rage as he stood and brought me up with him. Stalking over to Paul with me trailing behind he grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and lifted. Paul stood, still dazed. Careful to not hurt me, Jake pulled me beside him.

"Do you see what your anger caused?" Jake snarled. Paul's eyes dampened as he took in the sight that he had caused. His eyes met mine in a look of horror, shame and guilt. I looked away and Jake let go of me. "You ever harm her again and I will personally make your life hell whether you're my friend or not." Jake brought him closer, as if…as if to hit him. Jake pulled his fist back and Paul closed his eyes, not struggling.

"Jake no!" I hissed and despite the pain the vibrated through my arms I grabbed his rising fist. I don't know why I stopped him. I always believed in an eye for an eye but at that moment I couldn't bare to see Paul hurt, no matter how badly he may have hurt me. Paul's eyes opened and they flickered to my hand holding back Jake's fist. His eyes misted over as he looked over at me. Jake's jaw clenched but he dropped his hand and let go of Paul's collar. Paul fell to his knees. Jake, who was still enraged walked back over to Embry was still clutched his nose. I began to turn away.

"Raylina."

The barest whisper.

But it felt like a caress.

Something I felt like I've heard him do before.

I frowned but ignored the feeling within my gut. I turned around to Paul staring up at me, his eyes large and sorrow filled.

"I am so sorry." His voice cracked. My heart sped up and I knelt down to the ground. Blood dripped down the side of his face from Embry's first and only punch. I pulled the side of hoodie up and over my fingers and dabbed the blood away. His eyes widened as I did so. I don't exactly know why I did this. I should hate him right now. I feel like I should spewing curse words at him and beating him with a baseball bat but I didn't. I only felt peace.

"You won't need stitches." I mumbled and began to pull away. Paul reached out and with a gentle touch grabbed my wrist. Gentle. Paul could be gentle? My heart sped up. Why? I studied his face. The way his brown eyes were flecked with bronze in the light, the structure of his jaw and his lips. Oh gods his lips. I immediately wondered what they would feel like. What the hell am I doing? Shut up hormones. Shut up. It's just adrenaline.

"Please stay." He whispered, his eyes frantically searching mine. I felt my eyes widen as I replayed the same words I had said to Ash the night before. Just a coincidence most definitely. I looked down at our wrists and licked my lips.

"No." I simply said and pulled away. I turned away from him and began walking to the boys, who sat there staring at us. I bent down and removed my shirt from Embry's nose.

"It's stopped bleeding. That's good but you'll need to bandage it up so it'll heal." I said and Embry nodded. I stood. "I'm gonna go home and get some rest. I have a busy week," I explained and thought of Kim.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Jake asks from Quil's side. I shook my head.

"You guys need to take care of Embry. I'll see you at school." Quil and Seth stood. To my surprise Quil hugged me tightly.

"You really are something Red." He mumbled into my ear and pulled away, a small grin on his face. Seth was next. He clutched me tightly, to express words he didn't say. Embry even stood and awkwardly clutched me with one arm.

"Thanks Red. I owe you." I chuckled.

"You best remember that too." I said as he pulled away. I walked over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly, his eyes lined with worry.

"You sure you'll be alright? I can still drive you."

I laughed. "I've walked home at night before I think I'm alright." He gave a small smile. I couldn't help but look back to see if Paul was still there but he was gone. I couldn't help but feel some sort of ping in my chest.

Strange.

I must be getting sick.

With one last smile to the boys I rounded the corner and began my long and semi painful walk home.

Hi! Sorry I know this chapter isn't long but later on this scene will be very important so I had to put it in. P.S the song that was played in the last chapter is called "Joystick" By Simon Curtis. Just letting you know. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

The pain in my arm ebbed to a dull throb by the time I began walking down my driveway. I can't believe Paul had gone after Embry. I still don't understand what for.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

This phrase kept repeating itself like a broken record in my head. Paul had yelled this before beating the living shit of Em.

What I couldn't understand was why he had yelled it. Why does he care if Embry was touching me or not? Embry was harmless and it wasn't like he was going to steal my virtue or anything. So why had he yelled this?

The question that really eluded me though was: why did my body react to it?

I will never understand this. Before I couldn't stand Paul, even if I did he think he was cute. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And then he goes and fights for my virtue, which wasn't even taken to begin with, and now the thought of him sends involuntary shivers down my spine.

I must be catching a cold.

That was the only thing I could up with.

I was delusional.

There was no way in hell that thing could make me behave like this.

Like an animal.

The thought of him made my heart spike, my breathing hitch, goose bumps rise on my skin, shivers roll down my spine and not so innocent thoughts to pop in mind.

For instance I was walking up the highway not far from the beginning of the path when he popped into my head. I thought of his lips, which I desperately wanted to kiss. His rough and calloused hands roaming and o my gods I'm loosing it again.

Why does life have to be complicated? I grabbed my key and unlocked the door.

"Ash I'm home!" I called out and shut the door. I slipped off my boots and set them by the stairs to take up later.

"You hungry babe?" I asked as I unlocked the cellar for more meat. I was going to have to get a lot more meat when I shopped because I was running low and fast. I grabbed a couple pounds and set them into a spare bucket then walked back upstairs. Setting the bucket by the table I went over to the sink and washed the blood off my hands. The warm water warmed my cold ones and turned them a bit red. I dried off my hands and leaned against the counter. Hmm I stripped myself of my red hoodie and tossed it into the hamper, now only wearing a sports bra and shorts I quickly ran upstairs to grab something better.

"Ash?" I whispered as I opened the door but he wasn't there. Ok so he must be in the living room. I grabbed a sweater and pulled it over myself, stripping out of shorts and only wearing the sweater. Grabbing last nights pajamas and the shorts I set them into the upstairs hamper and walked back downstairs.

"Ash?" I called out, seeing if he went into the kitchen. No. I frowned. Normally he came bounding as the door opened or at my call. I carefully and quietly walked towards the living room.

Ash was lying on the floor, unmoving and facing the fire, his coat was matted with blood.

"Oh my gods Ash!" I cried and ran over to his still form. He was mauled in the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

"Ash love, wake up." I whispered. His eyes fluttered open tiredly. I lifted his head gently and put it into my lap.

"Oh Ash what happened?" I asked, knowing he couldn't answer. I simply stroked his fur and snout. He whimpered and whined. I looked down into his eyes and found that they were staring at my wound that was visible under the sweater, since it had no sleeves. He whimpered again and his eyes looked wet.

"Oh babe, it was nothing. I was just defending a friend."

He whimpered, his body shaking violently as if racked with undetected sobs.

"I don't understand why, but Paul got mad at Embry and began beating him senseless. I got him off and he hit me. No big deal."

His eyes, which I had noticed were only damp before, began spilling over with fresh tears. Wolves can cry?

He blinked, trying to keep them away and I smiled a bit. I carefully wiped them away even as they kept falling.

"It's kinda sad too because," I paused unsure of how to word this. "I feel like such an idiot." I told Ash as he nuzzled my leg, but didn't stop crying. "I forgive him." I whispered and immediately Ash snapped up. Despite his bloodied wounds his face was inches from mine. I smiled a bit. I guess he didn't understand it either. I peered down at his paws.

"I don't know why Ash. It's just, the moment he fell to his knees and murmured my name I felt like everything fell into place. Like everything that was ever complicated or hurtful just dissipated and left him, sitting there broken yet whole before me. I had never felt so much peace with someone else." I peered up at him and rubbed the side of his face.

"I think I'm sick or demented. Something must be wrong with me. Before I didn't want anything to do with that man but now…" I paused to feel my speeding heart. "It's like something that was holding me back snapped and now he just seems so…" I met Ash's eyes, which was studying me intently. A spark of something flew through them but I couldn't identify it. "Perfect." I whispered and Ash's eyes widened.

"Weird right?" I asked and chuckled. I studied his shoulder. " But enough about that. We need to take care of your wounds."

I moved away from him and stood. "Come on we'll go wash up in the bathroom." I said and began walking down the hallway. I heard the gentle patter of his feet and I knew he was behind me as I ascended the stairs. Going to the end of the hall I flicked on the bathroom light. It was bigger than normal and had enough space to hold both Ash and I. I walked around the small corner that held the sink and large mirror, to the tub. I pulled down the levers for hot and cold water, sticking my hand underneath the water to see if it was the right temperature. When I felt it was decent I looked over at Ash.

"You can hop in now." I said and Ash wearily looked at the rising water and me as if to say 'you're kidding right?"

"No I'm not joking. I'm cleaning your wounds so get your ass in here before I pick you up myself." Ash snorted and carefully slipped it, making sure he didn't use his front shoulder. I reached up and grabbed the movable shower spicket thing. Pressing the button it turned on and began spurting gentle jets of water. I ran the water along Ash's spine and he shivered, watching me. I ran my fingers through his fur, dampening it. I wrapped around his body, careful not to fall in and rinsed the blood away from his shoulder. He winced.

"Sorry." I whispered close to his ear and he shivered again. I sprayed the water against his neck and rubbed the fur under his jaw. He never took his eyes away from me. I put the sprayer down and reach up to grab shampoo. It may not be for wolves but it'll have to do. Besides he reeked. He eyes the bottle.

"You stink." I said simply and Ash snorted. I poured some into my hand and lathered around his skin. The water beneath him was now a pink color and I let out the water so it wouldn't stain his fur. I played with his ear a bit and laughed when he gave me the stink eye.

"Ok let's rinse you off." I said and turned on the spray. Being careful with his shoulder, which I hadn't put shampoo onto, and sprayed the soap away.

"Close your eyes." I whispered as I rinsed off his face first. He did as I commanded and I was gentle, a low humming resounded from his chest. After, I ran my fingers through his thickened coat and now without the soap he simply was dripping wet. I put away the sprayer and turned on the shower nozzle to spray him and the tub. His eyes were still closed so I decided to play. Shutting off the hot water nozzle the water immediately turned cold and he yelped. I fell on my ass and began laughing as he tried to get out of the tub but because of his shoulder he couldn't and had to stand in the freezing water while glowering at me. I kept on laughing, clutching my stomach all the while.

He lowered his head and looked dangerously at me. "Ok," I breathed. "Ok I'll shut it off." I got up and leaned over, careful to avoid the water and reached over to grab the nozzle.

What I didn't expect was for him to retaliate. He grabbed the hood of my sweater with his teeth and pulled. I let out a cry of alarm as I fell into the tub; the water freezing my bones and I gasped in shock at how cold it was. I looked back to an upside down Ash.

"You're an ass." I said and he seemed to smile. I shivered and with my foot moved the warm water lever back, and sighing when the warmth hit me.

I reached back and ran hands through his wet fur He leaned forward and surprisingly touched the tip of his nose onto mine. "Is that your version of a kiss? Man being a wolf must suck." I teased and his eyes lit with amusement. I kissed his nose and sat up, I was drenched. Put simply. I shut off the water and stepped out, ringing the hem of my sweater out in the tub. It didn't help as it was plastered to my body. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two towels from the cabinet behind me. I set the one down on the toilet seat and the other I unwrapped.

That was when Ash's body shook…. spraying water everywhere. I sighed when he was done wringing himself of water. "Nice." I said simply and he gave a wolfish grin. I then snorted and he frowned. "You look like a porcupine." I said making fun of his now spiked fur. He glowered at me. I dropped the one towel to the floor real quick. Shaking my own head I unbuttoned the top button of the sweater, hen the second and the third. Grabbing the hem of my sweater I pulled upwards to remove the wet piece of clothing that was cutting off the circulation of blood in my body. I tossed it into the sink I looked at Ash, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here yet he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Don't you chase your own bitches?" I asked and picked up my towel. He snorted then looked away. I chuckled and grabbed the second towel, which had been intended for him. Flipping my head down I wrapped the towel around my head and wrapped, then flipped, my hair now secure and becoming dry.

He frowned at my odd hairdo. "What? I wouldn't be stripping or walking around with a towel on my head if you didn't drown me in freezing water."

Ash growled.

"Good point. I hope your revenge was sweet." He rolled his eyes. I grabbed my sweater and opened the door, Ash bounding out of the room and into the hall, his tail wagging furiously. I gave a light laugh at how utterly adorable he looked and headed over to my room.

"I put some meat out for you in the kitchen. I'll meet you down there in a bit." Ash disappeared around the stairs. I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my dresser. Slipping out of my soaked undergarments I dried myself off and put new ones on. I then grabbed a sundress of sorts and slipped it on. It didn't have any straps but it clung to my chest and hung nearly to my knee and it was pearl white. Deciding this was fine to sleep in, I opened my door back up and went downstairs while drying my hair. I yawned as I entered the kitchen and looked over at the clock. It was already nine and the sun was already dipping low into the forest. Ash was licking up the last bit of meat in the bucket when I leaned against the counter.

"You ready to go to bed love?" Ash looked over at me and he paused in his licking his chops. "Well?" I asked and walked over to grab the bucket from him. He always seemed to lick the buckets clean. I rolled my eyes and went over to the sink. Pouring some soap into it, I grabbed a rag and began to wash it out with steaming hot water. I began to hum as I did so.

I wonder what Paul's doing.

Ugh. Raylina Evangeline Dawson, enough with Paul, I mentally hissed to myself but I couldn't help it. I rinsed off the bucket and set it in the rack to dry off for tomorrow's meal. Something soft brushed up against the back of legs and I turned to see Ash nuzzling me. I turned and he began nuzzling my stomach. I giggled and stroked his head.

"Come on, I'm tired." I said and turned from him, dropping the towel into the hamper and heading back up the stairs to bed. After a moment Ash followed and I held the door open for him to walk inside. I locked the door and slipped through my dark room, Ash already situated in his normal spot on my pillow. I chuckled and slipped under my quilt. I laid my head down on his stomach and as usual began to stroke his paw as he curved and laid his head next to mine.

His beautiful brown eyes were the last I saw as I slipped away.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so if you, the reader, are not a fan of smuts then don't read. This'll have a hint of it; just enough to tease is all. If you do enjoy this story and enjoy smuts well here you go. Enjoy lovelies!

Thunder clapped in the distance and I shivered, wondering what I was doing out here in the middle of the woods when a storm is near especially at night. I studied my surroundings. I was in a clearing, trees surrounding me and near the center was an alter of some sort. A small rock staircase led to a platform with another, raised, and much smaller platform sat, covered in animal skins. I wasn't too far from this but I didn't dare go near it. The only problem is I don't remember how I got here. I looked around, looking for anything that might clue me when there was a growl nearby. I whipped around, facing the direction of the guttural growl. From the distance I could tell a man stood at the edge of the wood and for some odd reason heat pooled into my stomach and my heart began to race.

"Who's there?" I called and the figure vanished. There was a warmth breath at my neck and I moved to turn around when warm and very strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your deepest desire." A voice whispered against my neck and I shivered. His chest rose and fell against my back and he slid his teeth gently down to my shoulder, slipping off my red sleeve that connected to a barely hanging onto my frame dress. I gasped as he bit down gently, his other hand slipping off my other sleeve. Heat pooled in my stomach and muscles clenched in certain areas. His hands roamed down my thighs and pushed up my dress to feel the soft skin of my inside thighs. "You know you desire me." He said huskily as he bit gently on my earlobe, pressing his hands farther up. The sad thing was I couldn't stop him; I was putty in his hands. I gasped as his fingers brushed _there. _Even he proceeded to groan against my neck.

No. This is so wrong. So very wrong but oh my it felt so right. I took the small amount of strength and dignity I had and ran away from whoever the man was. Goin to the only place I thought of, I ran towards the staircase of the alter. Maybe there was a weapon to defend myself with.

"You can't run." A voice whispered against my neck again and I turned as I stepped on the bottom step.

Brown eyes specked with a honey bronze flecks met mine in the lit of the moon, even as the thunder clapped more insistently now.

"No," I whispered but my heart thumped wildly in my chest. _Yes. _He leaned towards me and I fell back in fear. He easily caught me and was no leaning up against all of my pressure points. Without meaning to I moaned in the decadence of him pressed up against my core. He gave a very sexual smirk.

"See? Even now your body craves me. It craves my anger, my rage." His voice was like a sheet of silk against my skin and I closed my eyes. His lips met mine and it was then that I could no longer deny just how much I wanted him. My lips met his in a rush of heat and he grasped my neck, his other hand on my hip and slowly moving. I arched into him and he moaned into my mouth. Digging his nails roughly into my hip, he jolted into me and I cried out in pleasure. His lips never left mine as he moved his fingers down from my hips and… Oh gods. One of his fingers slipped underneath my flimsy dress and was inserted into my core.

"Ah!" I cried out at the heat. His lips moved down my chin, and onto my neck. A trail of saliva was left down my neck and with his lips he pushed down the dress, releasing my aching breasts. He pumped his finger in and out of me and I groaned at each potent thrust. Soon two were pushed into me and the burning mixed in with the heat, making it so much better than it was before.

"You like the pain don't you?" He whispered into my breasts and without warning stuck one of them into his mouth. I gasped as he sucked, pulling on the tip just enough to get me panting. Then suddenly, his mouth and fingers were gone leaving me aching and panting with need. My core was throbbing and in desperate need for attention. Suddenly, I was no longer on the staircase but the very alter itself. The thunder now rolled above fire and us flickered in the corners of the platform, lighting the small area. I tried sitting up when large and very skillful hands pushed my legs up and parted them. I clutched the animal skins beneath me. Crawling over to me, the man situated himself between my own legs. Leaning over me he kissed me once more. Fire building in my chest and making my head spin. I gasped as I felt something brush against me. Him. He bit the bottom of my lip and tugged then pulled away. His arms supported him from either side of my head and he stared into my eyes, as if peering into my soul, and slammed himself into me. I cried out, arching from the pain that didn't actually harm me: but pleasured me. He was right: I loved the pain and I wanted more. He groaned and expression of bliss flitted across his features. I clenched my legs tightly to his hips as he pulled out and slammed once more. I moaned, unable to keep my ragged breath under control. Repeatedly he slammed into me and with each thrust I moaned and arched, silently begging for more. He filled me up completely and I silently thank the heavens for that. It was as if his body was made to perfectly match mine. I reached up and arched into his looming body, grasping onto his neck for support as he rammed over and over into my aching core. I clutched his back, scraping my nails along him and he groaned, sweat now caking our bodies. He sat back on his legs, bringing me with him as his lips met mine. I bit onto his lip and he pulled away, arching his head back in sheer pleasure as I panted into his ear, showing him how much I loved this. I loved the feeling of him filling me to the breaking point. I loved his calloused hands roaming my body as we headed screaming and moaning over the cliff. As we fell I could hear the distinct howl of wolves all around us as the thunder pounded in the sky, matching our pants and breathy moans. He pulled his head down and as he came, bit harshly into my neck and I screamed in pleasured agony as his canines seeped into me, the wolves howling along side me. I felt blood drip down my collarbone. The man, whose features I wasn't able to see, moved to kiss me again; my blood trickling down the corner of his lips. I sucked in a breath.

"Paul?"

**Paul's POV**

It was early in the morning when I first heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Who's there?" She had called and my eyes flitted open to watch her. She was tossing her head around and I wondered groggily if she was having another nightmare. I closed my eyes, thinking that she'd be ok when moments later she said "No." This time I opened my eyes and perked my head up to see her from the light that was shining threw the window. Mentally I was frowning. Who was she talking to?

It was then that she moaned.

I froze.

What the hell was she dreaming about?

Her breathing became rough, uneven and ragged. Her hands moving along her hips and stomach, up her breasts and to her neck. Then back down. I couldn't look away.

"Ah!" She cried out and arched her head back. Now I was really interested in this. Soon she was groaning repeatedly as if someone was touching her. I growled, and looked around the room but the only people (well person and animal) in the house was me and her. I swallowed as her breathing became a bit normal. She was still panting a bit but it was dispersing.

Thank goodness. Maybe it was just an odd dream. Yea nothing dirty or wrong. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back down when….

She cried out in pleasure. I snapped my head up to look at her. She was moving into the sheets, as if someone was inside of her. She clutched the sheets tightly and arched.

I can't believe it.

She's having a wet dream.

Infront of me.

The one person that can't control themselves. I mentally moaned. For minutes all she did was moan and arch, tempting me to turn human and make love to her myself but I just sat there, mesmerized as sweat glistened her aroused body, her small dress clinging to her in all the right places, her clutching the sheets and panting.

It was erotic.

She began roaming her hands across her body, touching her breasts, her stomach and thighs and caressing herself as she arched again. I mentally panted. Why? Why me? Why now. Couldn't I have slept threw this erotic sight? Now I wanted nothing more than to please her. To pleasure her. My own body ached to do it. To roam my hands down her petite yet strong body and give her everything she asks. Finally she lay back against the bed, still squirming and it was then that I knew had her dream orgasm. I moaned. The next scene though not only scared the shit out of me but confused me too.

One moment she was panting and the next she sat up in screaming a name: my name.

"Paul!" She yelled, fully awake now. She had a wet dream…. about me?

I fell off the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let me get this straight you had a wet dream about Paul."

Kim asked as my head dangled off the edge of her bed. I turned ruby red.

"Yes Kim."

"Ok ok start from the top." I sighed.

"I was in the middle of a clearing and there was this platform that looked like an altar and Paul was there and…..well he… did things."

"Like what?" She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. I growled at her and she snickered. "Come on, if I had a wet dream about J I'd tell you."

"You already have, let's not revisist that shall we?" She laughed and poked me in the stomach, making me jolt up.

"Spill it." She said. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"He toyed with me for a bit then carried me up to the altar thing where he fucked me senseless while wolves were howling and thunder rumbling. That good?" I gave her my best smile. Her jaw hung.

"Damn. Fucked you senseless?" That's all you got from that Kim, really?

"Yes."

She whistled. "We've got a crisis on our hands doll."

"What is it? Can it be fixed?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She snickered.

"You're in love with Paul. Simple." I pushed her back and leaned over her.

"I am not in love with Paul Fucking Lahote." I snarled and she grinned.

"You sure about that?" She asked and I pulled back, startled.

"No actually I'm not."

"Okay so maybe you're not **in** love with him but you definetley like him if he went all the way with you in **your** dream." She pointed out and I shoved back my bangs and sighed. "Anyways I owe you ice cream so let me go grab some and let you think about your problem." She grinned and sashayed out of the room. I groaned and swung back, hanging off the bed again.

In love with Paul?

Ah hell no. Even I know that is bullshit. But like him?

Absolutley not.

Maybe it's just lustful hormones.

I mean he is a smokin hot guy with six pack abs and eyes that you'd get lost in it but…..I groaned and sat up. Looking at the clock that read nine, I slipped off my clean hoodie and tossed it with my bag of clothes. I stretched and walked over to grab my pajamas for the night which consisted of a bulky grey t-shirt and booty shorts. I slipped on my large over sized T and slipped off my jeans to slip into my shorts. I was in the middle of putting back away my previosu clothes when I heard a howl. A deep, rumbling howl. As if…..as if it were calling. I waked over to the window and gasped. There at the edge of the wood, in Kim's back yard, was Ash. I couldn't help but grin. I opened the window.

"Ash!" I hissed and his eyes immediatley met mine and lit up. "I told you I wasn't going to be home silly." I said and he trotted. "No no no no no!" I hissed, he stopped and cocked his head. "You can't be here Ash. Go back home!' I heard his whimper from here, it made myheart ache.

"Red who are you talking to?" I whipped around to see a very confused Kim standing in the doorway, a spoon dangling from her mouth.

"No one." Kim rolled her eyes and set the ice cream down on her nightstand along with both spoons.

"Bull. I know talking when I hear it." She walked around the bed as I blocked the window. "Red what are you hiding?" She asked.

"Nothin I was just getting a breath of fresh air."

She looked at me dubiously and I sighed then moved out of the way, hoping Ash had left. Kim squealed in delight.

"Look how cute the kitten is!" I frowned and turned to see a balck cat prowling along the edge of the treeline. Ash is no where in sight.

"Yea he is cute." I said with relief. Kim rolled her eyes and walked back over to get her ice cream.

"Cookies and cream anyone?" She asked and I immediatley jumped on to the bed, reaching for it. She laughed and handed it and the spoon to me. I pulled off the circular lid and stabbed my spoon into it, completley massacering it. She sucked on her spoon and looked at me.

"So what do you have planned for the whole Jared sitaution?" She asked and I made a sound in the back of my throat, just rememerbing that I had promised to make Jared see her. Even if I had to use a baseball bat on his balls to do it. Setting my dead tub of ice cream down, I walked over to her closet. I licked the ice cream off my spoon.

"Well you want to wear something that'll make your eyes pop and hair shine. Soemthing that'll compliment you in every possible way and leave no room to doubt that you are gorgeuos." I explained as I flicked through her many unworn outfits. "What color have you been told goes best with you?" I asked, flicking my eyes her direction.

"Ummmmmm blue?" She said hesitantly as she ate another bite.

"Really?" I asked turning my body towards her.

"Yea why?"

"Because I brought something over I think will fit you perfectly."

She paled.

Paul's POV

I stared at the back window of Kim's room, wishing I could see Raylina's smiling face again. Why did she have to spend the next few night's at Kim's? I wanted her to come home and lay with me like she normally does. Instead she was there and I really wanted to know what they were doing. I whimpered like a pup but still she didn't come to the window. I listened to the laughter and the squeals inside.

Okay so maybe I didn't want to know what they were doing. It's evident it's girl shit and I didn't want to bother but I still wanted to see her.

It didn't help that was one of those nights I really **wanted** her. Yearned for her. I mentally groaned. It just had to happen after her…..own dilemna this morning. I snorted, remembering how shocked she was.

"_Paul!" She screamed as she sat straight up. _

_She had a wet dream….about me._

_That was when I fell off the bed._

_And man did it hurt. The edge of her nightstand had rammed into my spine as I fell onto my side with a yelp. "Ash?" I looked up at the bed as she frowned down at me, her hair hanging down a she leaned._

"_What are you doing down there?"Sweat glistened on her chest and collarbone and her lips were swollen, as if she had been biting them._

_I snorted. What were you doing having a wet dream about me for? I so wished I could ask but you know I'm a wolf right now; I can't talk. I rolled my eyes and hopped back onto the bed as she leaned against the wall, her hand covering her mouth. I sat there beside her. She looked at me then shook her head. I nudged her knee with my nose, hoping, no praying she would tell. _

_I really wanted to know. _

"_I must really be going out of my mind Ash." She said, breathing in deeply. I cocked my head to the side, urging her on. Oh please tell me. I ached to know. "I had a wet dream about Paul. Can you believe that? Paul." She sighed and rubbed her forhead. "And by gods it was erotic." She whispered, covering her eyes as her skin turned red. She peered at me from behind her fingers. "Is that why you fell off the bed?"_

_I snorted my answer and she groaned with shame. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean I was in a clearing and there was this alter thing, and Paul was there, and oh wow is he skilled with his fingers but that's not my point!" _

_If only she knew who she was talking to. I mentally blushed. I have to admit, my fingers aren't the only things I'm handy with. I held back a snort. She took in a shuddering breath. "My point is, it was so wrong." She looked at me and I felt my heart fall. _

_She sighed, her eyes darkening. "But nothing had ever felt so right." Raylina whispered and I perked up. I nudged her again. She still hadn't told me exactly what happened._

_I want to know so that one day I can please her in reality just as much as I did in her dream. Myabe even better._

"_You definetley don't want to know the details." She said. Bullshit! Woman tell me. I whimpered and pawed at her leg. Talk to me damn it. She sighed. "Thank goodness you're a wolf and won't make fun of me for it later on."_

_Yea about that…_

"_I was in the clearing and there was someone at the edge of the trees. I tried to figure out who when they vanished and ended up behind me." This is when she began to blush madly. "Apparently dream Paul knows what I like."_

_I do?_

_I think she noticed my frown. "Pain." She whispered. She…she oh goddess. No wonder she refuses to cry out when she's in pain, she's either enjoying it or is one tough cookie to break. I nearly lost myself then. She definetley was my imprint. "But anyways he yea no I am not explaining to a wolf."_

_I whimpered._

"_What does this talk turn you on dog?"_

_Yes._

_Not like I'm going to admit it to her. And I am not a dog!_

_She sighed. "I will only say that he knows just how to make a girl feel right. If anything like that were to happen I think he'd know exactly what to do." Her cheeks were pink, and she was so adorale. _

_But I don't, I wanted to whine but I didn't pester. She simply rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired and I don't think I'll have a dream like that again so do you wanna lay back down?" She asked, her eyes begging. _

_I was all too happy to oblige. _

"Paul if you don't get your head out of your ass I'm going to pimp slap you." I whipped around, snarling. Jared's eyes lit with amusement.

"Yea I know what you were thinking about big boy, don't deny it." I snorted and morphed into human form. We didn't mind the fact that we were butt ass naked as the day we were born. This was natural and beside we've seen each other too many times to care.

"This sucks." I said. It was Jared's turn to snort as he leaned against a tree across from me.

"Yea I can believe it. She loves you as her pet but hates you as a person."

"Not just that." Jared frowned, not getting the picture.

"She dreams of me and she doesn't understand why. She's so confused and I can't help her."

"Why can't you."

"Because I want her to make her own decision without the pressure." I didn't want her to say yes to me just because she feels she has to, for the wolf. So he wouldn't die and warp in pain at her rejection. If she rejected me truly then I'd deal.

"You know she'll find out one way or another."

"Not any time soon she won't." Jared shook his head but said no more.

"Have you noticed anything during your time with her?" He asked after a long pause.

"Other than the fact, she can take punches like a Quillete, isn't afraid of heights, and tells you off whenever she gets the chance? Hell no."

Jared snickered. "So no odd repungent smells of a vampire or any other wolf." I growled at the mere thought.

"No she's human." Jared sighed.

"That doesn't explain why she's so strong."

"I know. I'm just as confused as you are. Remember when I told you I punched her yesterday?" The memory ripped at my gut but I ignored it.

"Yea, well that dissapeared."

"What?"Jared turned to me.

"You heard me. I studied her arm yesterday befor eshe left. Not a trace. No bruise, no cut. Nothing. Even her leg is like that. Completley bare."

"That is not possible. Something like that should have stayed on her arm and leg for months." Jared hissed.

"But it didn't. It vanished the next day. As if it were never there." I stared at the window as the light within it flicked off and white lights from the side peered through. They were watching TV.

"You told Sam right?"

"Yea. He wants me to follow her ofcourse. But there's nothing abnormal about her. If there is she is very good at hiding it. I'd like to believ the first."

"Don't let that imrpint thing cloud your judgement. If she threatens the pack she's done."

One moment I was against the tree, the next I was holding Jared by the throat. "Don't ever speak of her like that. You treat her with the utmost respect or I will cut our your tongue." I squeezed and Jared coughed.

"Knock it off." We both turned to see a large brown wolf standing there, viewing the scene as if we were children that needed to be punished. Jacob.

"Jared go patrol by the border there's been sightings." I let go of Jared and he sighed but nodded. Before leaving he gave me a brotherly smack on the shoulder and I knew all was well. I morphed back into wolf form and sat down.

"You may stay here Paul and Jared's right," I turned to snarl and Jacob glared. "Be careful," and he dissapeared within the night.


	17. Chapter 17

I rubbed my aching forehead, trying to relieve the small headache. I had to get up early to help Kim get ready and by the time we were done (since we kinda got up late and she has really thick hair) I couldn't grab anything for breakfast and I wasn't hungry when lunch came around. Now I wish I had grabbed something. I groaned as the headache sharpened. Oh jeez. Five shadows appeared around me and I looked up to my four favorite people. Paul was automatically disqualified for…. everything.

"Hey lovely." Embry said and I stood to give him a hug, much to my surprise his nose had healed completely. Must not have been that bad. Quil gave a slap on the back and grinned and I enveloped Seth into a hug. After all he was my baby. Jared simply gave me a smile and I smiled back kindly.

"Here." A deep and very seductive voice said. I held back a shiver, doing my best not to think of the dream. I looked over and in Paul's large hand was a ripe granny smith apple. His russet skin was tinted pink and he was looking down.

"It's not poisoned is it? No worms are crawling through it?"

Embry and Quil snickered. Paul looked away.

"Guess I deserve that." He mumbled.

"Oh just take the dame apple." Jared growled and I gave him a death glare. He paled.

"Down boy." I said and snatched the apple out of Paul's hand. It was then that I gave a small shiver.

His hands felt the same as they did in my dream. I swallowed.

"Thank you." I mumbled and Paul's face brightened.

"Miss Dawson?" Mrs. Ryans the theatre teacher called.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where is Miss Connweller?"

"She was having problems with her locker after lunch. I would assume she's on her way."

"Alright. I'll give her this one." She said. "Boys sit down in your seat!" She hissed and Embry, Quil, and Seth shuffles to their seats but Paul and Jared stayed behind. Everything is according to plan. Yet I frowned and bit into my apple. I could fell Paul's eyes on me as I chewed the delectable little treat. Just then the doors of the auditorium swung open and allowed light to swim through the room.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Ryans. Locker trouble."

"I know Miss Connweller, your friend told me."

"That's a relief." Kim called as she walked down the stairs. Some of the students whispered and gasped as Kim walked onto the stage where we all sat.

"Jared, Paul, I'd like you to meet Kim." I said, smiling as Kim came toward us. Jared looked over for a split second then looked back at me. It was like a movie scene. One minute he didn't see her. And the next? He couldn't take his eyes off her. Paul moved behind me as Kim came to stand near me, setting her books down. I had a sky blue, spaghetti strapped dress that came to her knees. The top half of the dress loved like corset material above the original dress. Slim string wrapped across her chest and tied into a small bow at her waist. Grey converse adorned her small feet. I had made her take a shower before, and I stuck it up into several buns and allowed her to sleep in them. Thus in the morning, pulling her hair our, showering it in mousse and scrunching it. Most of her bangs were pulled to her left side and she often had to hold them back while writing. I had put very, very light baby blue eyes shadow on her eyelids. She had worn a tint of lip-gloss to make her lips smooth for later (now) as long as she didn't bite them like I did mine.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Apparently Jared thought so too because not once she walked up did he take his eyes away.

"You really are a genius." I felt warm breath caress my neck as Paul spoke quietly into my ear. I fought back my speeding heart and shivering spine. Just like he did in the dream. No that was just a dream, nothing more. I took in a deep breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back, grinning. He snickered.

"I-I'm Jared." Jared stuttered and offered her his hand.

"I know." She said confidently and…walked around him to set her books on her desk. Completely ignoring him.

"Burn." Paul whispered and I couldn't keep back my smile of pride. Go Kim.

"Revenge is sweet." I said, annunciating the 't' and turned around, only to face Paul's surprisingly covered, chest. Damn him. I looked up to his cocky smirk and narrowed my eyes. I took a bite of my apple. "Class is going to start. You mind moving?" I asked.

"My lady," He said with a very knowing grin. I swallowed, suddenly afraid. What did he know? I ignored the though and sat down as Paul and Jared walked over to their seats.

"Well I hope you all have been studying your parts because we are practicing today!" Mrs. Ryans practically sang and we all groaned. "Now I want Romeo and Juliet to act out their first Act together. And only these two." I seriously hate Mrs. Ryans. In this scene Romeo kisses her. Bleh.

Kim snickered beside me. "Good luck." She whispered and I glared.

"Don't forget I know where you sleep." She snorted with laughter as Paul and I made my way to the center and everyone created a circle around us.

"And begin." Mrs. Ryan's said, sitting on her stool. I could feel my face turning red.

Paul began, without looking at his notes for help. He walked away from Embry, as if he were speaking to him before. I was turned away from Paul, facing Kim, silently begging for help. Paul's hand carefully touched mine as stated in the scene. I tried to ignore the zing of electricity that went up my arm, and I succeeded.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He had said it so perfectly, with such ease and tenderness my heart lept out of my chest. I took a breath and looked down at our enjoined hands then looked up at Romeo.

"Good pilgrim," I began, softening my voice to best match Juliet yet adding such a wise note to it, that it seemed I really was Juliet.

"you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this.

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Paul stared at me with something I couldn't quite name and began the next verse.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do:

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." He whispered and following the script, brought his lips softly down to mine. I closed my eyes. Why did this feel so familiar to me? I shivered and he pulled away.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." He finished, biting lightly on his bottom lip, leaving no doubt in my mind that he wanted to do it again. I still didn't count this as my first kiss though, since it was for school.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I whispered. Wow way to go Juliet. She practically begs Romeo to kiss her again.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He begged and his mouth once again met mine in a sweet sin. He pulls away, tugging at my bottom lip and I shivered, remembering the dream.

"You kiss by th' book." I said.

"Do I?" He whispers to me and myself alone to hear.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Annabelle huffed, playing her part as the nurse and I turned away, my hand and lips feeling oddly cold without his warmth. The room was silent for quite a while.

"That was…" Mrs. Ryans whispered. "Beautiful. The best I have ever seen. So much passion in one verse." She said, her eyes tearing up. I blushed and looked down. The room began to clap as Kim clutched my arm tightly.

"You know Red, you both looked into the part. As if…. you truly were his Juliet and he your Romeo. Never have I seen a kiss as sweet as the one he gave you."

"Shut up Kim." I whispered, ashamed and she giggled. The boys were laughing and patting Paul on the shoulder, congratulating him on his work when his eyes flashed to mine. I was trapped within his gaze.

Was he really My Romeo?

Or is the rose only there to ensnare your heart in its thorns?

* * *

Author's note: Anything said in Romeo and Juliet belongs only to the great William Shakespeare. I own nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

I chewed on my bottom lip as I laid down Kim's bed that night, my white nightgown clinging to me; my hair spread out around me.

"_You were wonderful…. acting I mean."_ Paul's kind words from after school echoed through my mind.

"_Yea…uh…. uhm thanks. You too Paul." _I stuttered back and he gave me a small smile, looking down at my lips, then at my eyes before leaving. Why had I stuttered? Why did I feel so nervous just then? It didn't matter. What's done is done. I shivered, remembering the feeling of his lips in theatre class. So soft, gentle, and sweet. Yet it felt so familiar as if…. it wasn't the first I had been kissed by him. But I brushed that thought away; I had never kissed someone before. Technically the ones in theatre class were my first but I really didn't want to count them. I sighed as thunder rolled overhead, and rain began to pour in buckets. Kim walked back into her room and I looked over at her. She was still brushing out the knots from her hairdo today.

"Did you see the way he looked at me? As if I was a siren. A beautiful siren." She spun around, a smile etched into her features. "And I have you to thank for that Red. You are the greatest thing to happen to me since I started High School."

I grinned. "Besides Jared Cameron of course."

"That was elementary school doll." I snickered as she ran her brush through her now silky hair on final time and set it down on her nightstand. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. All the fun left when your parents did because now we don't have anyone to defy."

Kim chuckled and sat down on the bed. Her parents said they needed a night out and decided to. They won't be back until nearly three. I twiddled my fingers when there was a sharp tap against her window. We both looked at it then frowned. There was another sharp tap…kinda like the ones….

"I wonder whose calling for you dear Juliet." I said and quickly got up before she could say anything. Snickering I opened the window and was greatly surprised when a very wet Jared stood in her backyard.

"Oh dear Juliet it is your sweet come to take you to be his bride."

"If I could do it that soon I would!" Jared called up. Kim gasped and walked over to the window. "Kim." He uttered her name and she gasped.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name,

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I called the verse (Act 2 scene 1) down to Jared and he grinned. I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her further against the windowpane. Jared lost his grin and looked up at Kim with a sort of adoration.

"Lovely day isn't it?" He asked, throwing his arms wide as the rain poured.

Kim smiled. "As lovely as it gets." She said, entranced by the boy down below. I rolled my eyes and lifted my skirt.

"What are you doing Red?" Kim hissed.

"Doing what you are too afraid to do." I said and stepped out onto the very wet roof. Immediately, my nightgown was soaked but I didn't care. I walked carefully across and tiptoed to the edge. I gave Kim one last final smile before jumping on to the slippery concrete below. For granted, that was very deadly and I could have slipped but I didn't and as I did before, I landed in a crouch and I stood.

"Come on Kim! Dance in the rain!" I yelled up to her.

"You are crazy!" She called back as I walked over to Jared who gave me a polite smile.

"I am only doing what your heart is screaming at you to do! Trust your heart!" I yelled and began spinning around in the very wet and muddy yard. My hair was soaked and clinging and my dress was equally so. There was a moment of silence when Kim's form appeared out of her window.

"If I die I am so blaming you!" She called out. "Why didn't we just use the doors?" She hollered.

"Because doors are over rated!" I yelled as she walked down, her nightgown also clinging to her which might I add Jared was staring at her with hunger. Not primal hunger that would so get him stabbed right around now but a type of desperation as if he needed her touch. Weird. Paul looks at me like that too.

Paul ain't getting shit from me and that is final.

What really confused me was Ash looks at me the same way. I shivered. Then again he's a dog so let's disclude that thought shall we? Kim was now on the edge and she went to jump but miscalculated where her feet were going and she slipped.

It would have been horrifying if Jared hadn't caught her bridal style in his arms.

I gagged, loud enough for them to hear as they stared at each other, unmoving.

"Get a room!" I called out.

'Is that an option?" Jared asked, titling his head to me.

"Maybe. Ask Kim." Kim glared at me for ruining her moment. I snickered. "Fine you guys can have your moment just no baby making while I'm gone." I huffed and began walking to the sidewalk around the house.

"But Red where are you going?" Kim asked, slipping down from Jared's grasp.

"I'm going to dance on the street at midnight. Hopefully I don't get run over. Gotta problem?" She smiled, grateful that I'm giving her some alone time with prince charming. I gave a small smile back as I walked around the house and onto the street. The street was kinda odd, it only had houses on the left side and the right was pure forest stuff. I shrugged and began spinning around like an idiot. The rain was cold, I had to admit but it was also so much fun. I kept spinning, running around the block until I lost my breath and came to a stop on the right side of the road.

I sighed. Man this is going to take a while.

How about we go explore the forest?

I perked up at the idea and began heading towards a path, humming as I did so. Most would probably ask if I had a death wish.

No.

Not really.

But I've lived alone with my crazy ass grandmother for how many years. I'm pretty sure I could handle walking the woods alone at night.

I was dead wrong.

No future pun intended.

As I slipped into the darkness of the forest, dark eyes met mine and whatever it was snarled. From the opposite streetlight I could tell it was definitely a wolf. A jet-black wolf. His teeth were bared and he looked at me with anger and a bit of curiosity.

"Hey do you know Ash? You know the silver wolf with black underneath? Real pretty?"

I have no idea why I asked; it just popped out.

Suddenly he was no longer snarling, but amusement lit his eyes. But he took a step closer in curiosity.

"I'm Red. And I am so calling you midnight."

The wolf seemed to glare at me. "What? I'm shivering cold, soaked wet in the middle of a forest talking to a wolf. Did you really expect anything better?" The wolf snorted and I smiled.

I really could tame animals.

Sweet.

"So even though you can't technically answer the question but do you know Ash."

The wolf rolled his eyes and gave a snarl into the forest.

There trotting like a big ass pony, was my baby.

Ash.

I smiled and Ash stopped, looking back and forth between me and the other wolf. Ash growled.

"Hey!" I hissed at him and his attention snapped towards me. "He's cool. Leave him be." Midnight snorted and looked over at Ash, who seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. "I am not an idiot." I declared and they both glared at me. "Well fuck you too." I mumbled and Ash snorted and rolled his eyes. Midnight gave me one last look before disappearing into the dark.

Ash finally turned to me and stared. I looked down.

"Yea I know I look like shit would you please come over and give me a hug?" I asked, shaking. Immediately Ash was by my side. I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled into me. "Yea I missed you too." I said and gave him a kiss on the snout. Rubbing his wet fur, I started asking questions. "So what have you been doing? Chasing your tail? How bout squirrels. No have you chased any bitches yet?"

Ash gave an eye roll and licked my face. "Ew." I said simply.

"Red!" I heard a call and I growled. Then sighed.

"Can't be gone two minutes." I murmured and looked back at Ash. "I'll see you Wednesday night I promise. But Kim and I are probably gonna go nuts because the man of her dreams came in like prince charming and knocked on her window. Like Paul said earlier 'I'm a genius'."

Ash once again rolled his eyes. "You doubt my skill." I gasped.

Ash paused, considering then nodded. "Meany." I said.

"Red!" Kim was more persistent now.

"Gotta go love. I'll see you later." I gave him a peck and ran out of the woods to a frantic Kim and a calm Jared. Their hands were interlocked.

"Don't tell me you guys are a thing now are you?"

Kim simply smiled and I groaned. "Next thing I know you'll be poppin out kids and making me the fairy god-mother." I grumbled and Kim blushed. Jared smiled and pulled her close for a kiss.

You never noticed her before you jackass. When they pulled away Kim grabbed my hand so we could walk back to the house. She paused, as all three of us were about to walk into the back door.

'Why do you smell like wet dog?" She asked, frowning.

"I have something rhetorical to day about that that pertains to fish but I don't think your boy toy would like that."

Jared growled.

My point exactly.

* * *

Author's note- Yes Jared did infact imprint on Kim. I had to incorporate that or it wouldn't seem right. Happy Fourth of July my fellow americans! And adieu!

P.S- I don't own anything except Raylina and any insignificant characters that were not part of the original plot. i also do not own 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Just quoting him for the love of my characters.


	19. Chapter 19

_I groaned into Kim's pillow. It was two in the morning and still these two were up chatting like it's the end of the world. We have school tomorrow damn it! I tried putting a pillow over my head._

_That failed._

_Two pillows?_

_Nope._

_Then three._

_In my dreams. _

_I growled and sat up. "I don't know about you Kim but we have school tomorrow and I'd like to go to sleep." Jared and Kim paused in their chat at the window. Jared's eyes flashed and Kim sighed then gave an involuntary yawn._

_Jared was on her in a flash. "Oh Kim I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were tired, you should've said something! Here let me tuck you in!" Jared helped her up. Creeper much? I groaned._

"_No no it's ok J!" Kim protested. I sighed. _

"_Kim you need to get some sleep." I said and tossed back the blanket. "I'll escort Jared out." _

"_Are-are you sure?' Kim stuttered. Yea she was definitely beat._

"_Yes Kimmy, now lay your ass down." Jared glared but said nothing. Kim sighed and hugged him and I felt my heart soften. _

_Kim's arms were wrapped around Jared's neck and her face fit in the crook of his neck. Her fingers played with the base of his hair. Jared's arms were wrapped tightly around her, enveloping Kim to a point were it seemed she disappeared in his body. Jared had to bend down a bit since she was short like me but laid his cheek against her hair, his eyes closed. He seemed to be at peace, as if the only place he wanted to be was in her arms. He was in perfect bliss._

_What the hell am I missing here?_

_He didn't notice her before (but I kinda blame her, I mean she was always covered up and never really looked him in the eye) and now he's absolutely in love with her._

_I am definitely missing something. _

_I shrugged and walked out of the room, barely hearing Jared as we headed down the stairs. I unlocked the back door and stepped outside. The rain had died down an hour ago and now all that was left was a chill and mud. Jared stepped outside as well._

"_Take care of her." Jared mumbled as he began walking away._

"_Oh yea totally 'cause there's gonna be assassin that'll come and kill her." I said sarcastically and the next moment he was in my face._

"_That is not something you joke about." He growled. Oh now her pissed me off. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back into the wall. He grunted, his eyes wide in shock._

"_Don't you dare." I growled at him. "Kim is my best friend. My sister. Never would I let any harm come to her and right now? The only thing destined to harm her is you." I spat, he struggled to move but I tightened my grasp. "You arm any part of her. If she ever comes to me in pain or crying, if you hurt one single molecule on her head. I promise I'll be your worst fucking nightmare. The bogeyman will have nothing on me by the time I'm done with you. Is that clear enough for you?"_

"_Crystal." He growled. "But know this, if you hurt her there won't be any traces of your body left to find."_

"_I'll count on that." I smirked. "Now get your ass out of here before I kick it out." I let go of his collar, and with one last glare to me left the property. I grinned and went back inside. _

_Kim was still barely awake when I walked back in. "What did you guys talk about?"_

"_The weather." I answered._

"_Bullshit." I snorted at her quick answer._

"_You're right babe but it's nothing to worry about." I slipped into her bed beside her._

"_So do you approve?"_

"_Why would I have to approve?" I turned to her._

"_Because you're my best friend and if you say you hate him I wouldn't go out with him." _

_I sat up._

"_You're serious?"_

"_It would hurt like hell but yes I would. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me." I smiled at how much she cared._

"_No actually I like him. He's a good catch." I admitted. Especially if you have the balls to threaten me? Yea he's definitely worth it. She sighed in relief. _

"_But like I told him if he hurts you I'll rip his body to pieces."_

"_Raylina!" She said sitting up quickly. "You threatened him?"_

"_A little bit." I lay back down. "But that's why I like him. He took it like a man and dished it back like a worthy man should've." _

_She shook her head. "You're crazy."_

"_Am I?" _

Ugh where the hell was Kim when I needed her?

Oh yea with Jared.

I groaned and banged the back of my head against the school wall. School had ended ten minutes ago and still they hadn't come out. What were they doing screwing each other in a bathroom stall?

Ok that was low even for me.

Sorry Kim.

I rubbed my forehead, pushing my bangs back as I did.

But seriously? What could they be doing? Kim was usually the first one out of the school, just like me. So why…I sighed. What's the point of worrying. I'm sure she's fine. I'll just have to wait like a good little dog.

Speaking of dogs I wonder how Ash is doing? Has he been eating enough? Is he warm? Did he trash my house? I know I would have just because I am so mean. Has he banged any bitches?

I wonder if Midnight's a girl.

Maybe they're a couple?

That would make sense. A lot of sense.

"Uhm Raylina?" I jumped out of my skin and whipped around, pressing my hand against my now racing heart.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people you-"

I expected a lot of things to be behind me.

But I didn't expect Paul.

"Care to finish that sentence?"

"Not really, your not worth the breath."

Hurt flashed through his eyes but he kept his composure.

"Red."

"What?"

"Red not Raylina."

"Oh." He said and leaned against the wall beside me. "As I was saying Raylina," Did he not hear me? I clenched my jaw. "Uhm I was wondering maybe uh you would," He stuttered. I found this enduring. "Uhm." He took a breath, his cheeks turning a very attractive shade of pink. I did my best to keep from smiling. "Let me try this again. Would you like to practice our lines for the play together tomorrow?" His eyes met mine. "Crap, not what I wanted to ask." He muttered and looked down, unable to keep his eyes on mine.

I walked forward so that I was inches from his chest. "And what did you want to ask?" I whispered and his lips parted; he looked up at me, as if finding his courage.

"I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me tomorrow." He whispered, his eyes flickering to my lips.

"Red!" A very familiar and very female voice called. Kim. I smiled and turned her way.

"Yes love?"

"Come on! We're going to the movies remember?"

"Is your lover coming?" I called out, looking back at Paul.

"How'd you guess?" I snorted and she snickered. I picked up my bag from the ground, which Paul happened to be standing by. I did my best no to look up at him as I put everything away but that failed when he shuffled.

I looked up and my head was level with a certain private area of his. He bit his lip as he looked down at me, lust clouding his eyes.

"You had better get up Raylina. That's giving me ideas." I glared and stood, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. I had to fight back a shiver by the way he murmured my name. I did though give a mental groan. I shuffled past him, careful not to touch him. When he reached out and grabbed my arm. I hissed at the zing of fire that now pooled throughout my body and I turned to look at him.

"You never answered…Raylina." He was toying with me.

And I loved it.

I gave a shiver and his thumb flicked across my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps that I was certain he could feel. I peered down at his hand, a familiar sensation crawling through me. I looked back up at Paul, whose pupils dilated. He looked like he was sniffing the air. His breathing became ragged and heavy. I fought the urge to clench my thighs together. Taking a deep breath I gave him what he wanted.

"Meet at my place at six, tomorrow. Dinners on me." Paul clenched. I bit my lip and pulled away, feeling the loss of his warmth. I replayed what I had said and prayed that he didn't have a really dirty mind.

Dinners on me.

That can be taken in more than one way.

I mentally cursed myself as we hopped into Jared's truck to go to the movies.


	20. Chapter 20

My apologies for the delay. I had to take a break because I had writer's block, and I just…wasn't myself lately. But I'm better and writing and stuff so Yay. I hope this is good and that you all enjoy!

Sorry!

**-FireIceandPoison**

I pushed my bangs back tiredly as I put the two pounds of meet into the frying pan.

Dinner is on me. How stupid do you get? I should have just ordered take out instead of killing my brain all day about what the hell to make. I couldn't make spaghetti; I take all day to prepare mine. I asked Kim what I should make and she just shrugged. Even she was unsure.

I really fucked myself this time. I groaned and pressed down the meat with the spatula.

So I decided sadly to make tacos.

Who makes tacos for a rehearsal?

I should've just made him eat cereal.

I'd be happy with that. Very happy infact since I'd get my fucking Reese's Puffs. Those things were fucking heaven on a spoon. I sighed and grabbed my ponytail from off my wrist. Clenching my jaw, I ran my fingers through my hair, under and on top to fit it into a very sloppy bun. It would be my luck if I got hair in the meat. Two pieces on either side of my head were too short to reach the bun and fell back down. I rolled my eyes and went to grab some plates. I opened the cabinet and grabbed them, then set out to grab the silverware, looking at the clock as I went.

5:25

My heart sped up. I growled and grabbed what I needed to set the table. Quickly I set them down and went back to chopping up the meat. When I made sure that I hadn't burned the meat I decided to grab my ipod and headphones.

No way in hell am I just gonna wait for the prick like a little schoolgirl. I'm making myself comfortable. I slipped my headphones in, leaned against the counter, and flicked through my music. Hmm slow music? Hell no. Screamo? That's for after I somehow manage to become pissed off at Paul. Which I'm always pissed at Paul so yea definitely later. So what? I quirked the edges of lips over while I thought about it. Oh screw it. I was in the 'L' section of the list so I clicked on the closest one to my thumb.

Lies by Marina and the Diamonds.

I actually really liked this song. Not too loud and not to petty. I shrugged, blared up the volume and resumed cooking the nearly done meat. I got out the colander from the one cabinet and set it in the smallest side of the sink.

"_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

_What's the point of playing a game you're gonna lose? _

_What's the point of saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point of saying 'it's never gonna end'?"_

I began singing as I drained the meat. The juices ran down the side of the frying pan and into the colander. I paused in my singing to get all the juices drained, and all the meat into the colander. I hummed a bit as I put the meat back and seasoned it. I walked over to the refrigerator, my pajama skirt swishing around the bottom of my legs. I squinted a bit as the light turned on and I grabbed the cheese, shredded lettuce, sauces and everything else I had bought for this. Yes Raylina Dawson, the most cheap person to ever walk the planet (courtesy of my dear old grandma) had bought food for a dinner date that wasn't even a date because I mostly hate the man coming over. I rolled my eyes. I set it all on the counter with the taco shells I had got out earlier. I stretched my arms out over my head and looked over at the empty bucket. Where was Ash? I wondered.

I had become a bit nervous I admit but I was also a bit glad. People had been saying they spotted several large bear like wolves and I didn't want Ash to be taken away if he were to be seen. Maybe he's out making babies with Midnight?

I snickered at the thought.

"Ash and Midnight sitting in a tree…" I mumbled as I turned off the heat to the stove.

"_No I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just pretend?_

_Lies._

_Don't wanna know, don't wanna know_

_I can't let you go, can't let you go._

_I just wanted to be perfect…"_

"You already are," a voice said through my ear buds. Their breath warming the skin on my neck, the feeling so familiar I couldn't help the heat the pooled into my stomach. I whipped around, pulling out my headphones as I went, my heart furiously trying to beat it's way out of my chest. I let out a frustrated sigh as I was met with a very familiar and very cocky smirk.

"You need to warn people before you go and scare them to death." I hissed as I put a hand to my heart. "And how'd you get in anyways? The door was locked." The smirk only grew.

"No it wasn't."

"Bullshit I distinctly remember locking it when I came home." That smirk turned into a full-blown smile, as if he knew something I didn't and goddess did it piss me off.

"Then how else would I be standing here?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know Paul, you tell me."

He shrugged. "I knocked on the door, there was no answer but I could hear you singing so I let myself in. The door was unlocked."

Liar. I know for a fact I locked my door because the top lock was broken and I had to repair it. I made sure both locks were locked. I didn't say anything, only sighed as if defeated.

"Whatever you say doc. whatever you say. Anyways dinner is ready. Have at it." I said, moving away from him to run upstairs. A warm hand grasped my wrist and I sighed. "What now Paul?" I whined, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To change. I am in my pajamas infront of a male. I was taught better manners than that." I said gesturing to my attire, which only consisted of long, beige, flowing skirt and black tube top. I wore it as my pajamas after I got my nightgown soaked in the rain and hadn't taken it off except for school clothes. It was comfy but not for guests such as Paul.

"Why? You're in your own home aren't you?" He asked. He had a damn good point but I couldn't help but wonder who he wanted to keep the outfit for: him or me. His eyes were skimming down my body like a pack of wolves to meat and to be honest? Even though I liked it I wasn't going to get raped in my own home by Paul Lahote.

"Yea point taken but by the way your eyeing me like candy I'm not sure I want to."

"I'd eye you up no matter what you're wearing so why does it matter?"

I glared at him and huffed.

Another point made. "Fine whatever but letting you know I have shotguns lying around the house so if you even remotely try anything funny I'll shoot your balls off."

"Well this is going well." He remarked sarcastically. I snorted.

"Could have been worse." I stated, grabbing my plate before he could eat everything in sight. I have seen him and the boys at lunch and man did it make me sick. Talk about feeding the jolly green fucking giant eight times over.

"How?" He asked, frowning.

"I could have shot you the moment you walked though the door, that or never agreed to this is the first place." I stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

I was met with silence.

"Point taken." His voice was laced with amusement. I rolled my eyes and spooned some of the meat onto my plate. Paul also grabbed his, coming to stand directly behind me.

I realized, with butterflies in my stomach, how close Paul was.

In my home.

Alone.

My stomach clenched and I fought hard to ignore it. I heard a very audible groan from behind me and a sharp intake of breath. Damn it! I fought to control my racing heart and quick breath. Making sure not to touch any bit of Paul I slipped around him to finish my plate.

"S-so what scenes are we rehearsing exactly?" I asked as I stuck my hand in the cheese bag. Paul cleared his throat.

"I uh wasn't sure. I was going to leave that to you." He said hesitantly.

I paused.

He never wanted to rehearse.

Sneaky bastard. But hey it got him a date so I applaud him for it. I finished creating my food monster and walked over to the table, my bare feet echoing onto the cold tile floor. I sat down in the corner chair and pulled my legs up, my plate balanced on my knees.

"Ok well how about the balcony scene?" I asked as I brought a cheesy chip up to my mouth.

"Uhm you sure you want to do that one?" He asked as he went to the opposite side of the table. Good boy. The farther away you are the more things make sense.

"Absolutely. When we rehearsed that scene a few days ago you stumbled a bit on…"I paused grabbing my book and flipping to the page I marked. "O, speak again, bright angel; for thou art as glorious to this night…" I refolded my page, and set the book back onto the table.

"You were paying attention?" Paul mock gasped.

I gave a fake laugh. "Haha funny. Eat your damn food."

"With ravenous pleasure my lady." He said graciously.

"Well that's a first." I muttered and he gave an amused glare. I grabbed another very cheesy and greasy chip from my plate and attacked it; splattering melted cheese onto my bare chest.

I stared at myself with dismay, slightly pouting.

"If you're not going to lick it then can I?" Paul asked from the other side of the table.

I scoffed and using my index finger, wiped the cheese off and licked it. Paul stared at me, wide eyed.  
"Over my dead body." I said with ease and grabbed another chip. He snorted and continues to massacre his plate.

Massacred was nothing compared to what he was actually doing to that mountain of food. I suddenly lost my appetite. "Hungry much?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He grinned, amusement lit up his face.

"Sorry, haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Well here, I'm not sure I want to eat now that I've seen you do…that." I said and slid my plate over. He frowned, looking at me then at the plate.

"That's wrong," he muttered. "It should be the other way around."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Nothing. You should eat."

"Nope. Not hungry." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will eat if I have to force it down your pretty little throat." He glared, his normal brown eyes on fire now.

"Ooh kinky much?" I teased. He frowned and I laughed. "Besides if I do get hungry I'll just have some cereal no biggy." I shrugged. I wanted cereal to begin with. I was weird like that. He sighed, rubbing the side of his temple but grabbed my plate anyway. I smiled, feeling a weight become lifted from my shoulders. As he massacred my plate I got up and began cleaning the mess we (by we I mean he) made by wiping down the counters and beginning to do the dishes. The suds caked my hands as the soap water rose.

"Dinner was excellent." A voice said from beside me and I surprised myself by giving a grateful smile.

"Good because I was really contemplating making you eat cereal."

Hr snickered as he carefully set the plate down into the water. Walking around me, he helped himself to sitting on the counter. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. After all counters were so much more fun to sit in then chairs. I should know.

"So while we're waiting do you think maybe we could…. I don't know…. get to know each other?"

"No sex." I said quickly rinsing off the first plate.

He snorted. "No the angle I was going for but I'm glad to know that is an option."

"It's not!" I protested as I set the plate into the dish drain.

"It is if you're thinking about it." He taunted, his eyes bright with amusement.

I sent a daggered glare his way and his smirk only grew. "Anyways, would it be ok if we just bounced back questions?"

I paused as I washed the second plate, its wet, smooth tile cool under my skin. Why did he want to get to know me? Didn't he like despise me or something? I mean I did punch him in the face and humiliate him infront of his friends. Oh I am so confused.

"Uhm yea sure whatever." I shrugged, resuming the circular motions I was creating with the rag to wash off any remaining food.

"Ok uhm, favorite color?"

I groaned as I washed the frying pan. "You're as bad as Kim with question," I muttered and shook my head. "Red duh." I said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

Paul made a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a whimper.

What was that about?

"Like a sunrise." I heard him whisper and I looked over at him in surprise. Did I really just hear him say that?

"How bout yours?" I asked, rinsing of the now sparkling clean pan.

"Would you believe me if I said Red?"

"I would if you gave me an explanation."

He sighed but didn't miss a beat. "Red reminds me of rage and…" he cleared his throat. "Passion. A potent mix if you ask me."

I clenched my jaw tight. Goddess did he really just say that? Did he really just say the words I was too afraid to admit out loud? I shivered and placed that rinsed pan into the rack. "Ok." I said, trying to make my voice as small as possible.

"What would you describe as your perfect day?" He asked, his voice deep. I rinsed off my hands and drained the water, thinking. Walking over to the stove I grabbed the dishtowel and began drying my hands off. I tried unsuccessfully not to notice the mere inches I was from him. I took a breath and leaned against the stove. "Hmmm, my perfect day. My perfect day would begin with the waking of a sunrise, watching the clouds turn shades of color that can't be replicated or made by man." I managed a small smile. "I would take a walk as the sun rose completely, into the crisp fall air. The leaves crunching beneath my feet in shades of red, orange, and yellow. The smell of winter dancing upon the top of my nose. I would become cold in the forest and from around the tree comes the only man made for me." Why was I telling him this? I didn't want him to know my deepest wishes! Yet I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. "And we would sit beneath a pine tree, a blanket set out. Me wrapped in his arms and a cup of tea, just watching the day go buy. Watching the animals come out to eat and plan for the winter, watch the sun sweep across the sky in its fiery dance, and watch as the sky begin to turn dark as the moon crept up. My perfect day would be spending that time with the only man who could and would watch the day fade with me." I whispered, looking out the window. I can't believe I admitted that.

What was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm some hopeless romantic instead of my badass self. There is a reason why I hide my squishy self. And that just got blown out of the water. Damn it!

I heard him sigh. "That actually sounds perfect."

Blood rushed to my ears. Did I hear him right? I looked over at him, only to wish I hadn't. His brown eyes met mine and I felt myself lose all gravity that pulls me down. I felt weightless. In stories I read, they always say how they could get lost in their lovers eyes. I could drown in his eyes. I swallowed and looked down, allowing shamefully the blush to rise to my cheeks.

"What about yours?" I whispered.

He exhaled through his nose. "Oh Uhm, mine's kind of generic and well…. sounds like yours." My head snapped up to his direction, where he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me." I murmured. A blush crept up to his russet cheeks and he licked his lips as if he were afraid.

"My…my perfect day would begin waking up to _her._" His blush deepened. "The only woman in the world I would ever want. The only woman who was made for me." His eyes flickered to mine but he looked back down. "I would wake up with her beside me. Her hair, a halo around her and her face kissed by the light peering through the window." His eyes took a far away look and I knew he was gone. "She would still be fast asleep, her eyes dancing behind her closed eyelids as I skimmed my fingertips lightly down her back. It would be as if my touch was enough to drag her out of anything because her beautiful bright eyes would meet mine, no longer filled with sleep. She blinks and a small loving smile creeps onto her full lips. I am filled with rage, Raylina but waking up to _her_ just makes it all go away." He licked his lips and turned to me. "Because of that knowledge I would make love to her. Slowly, gently, caressingly." He whispered, never taking his eyes from mine. A small smile flickered upon his lips and he closed his eyes, and then swallowed. "When I made sure she was satisfied, I'd go make breakfast for her, the way she taught me to do and after that we would simply lay with each other all day, teasing, loving, adoring each other. I would make sure she was happy because her joy is what makes me happy. I would do anything she asked of me and that would be perfection." He finally opened his eyes. I simply stood there, stunned. Paul was…gentle? Loving?

Oh jeez, my heart was thumping madly. Paul…. why did you have to show me that side of you?

I took in a shaky breath. "Yours is way more precious than mine." I whispered to him, trying to keep my eyes cast down. "I hope you get that perfect day." I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a little 'o'. "I hope you find her." I murmured.

There was a sigh. "I already did," was the whispered reply.

I looked back up at him and grinned. "Then you had better go after her." I said simply and he managed a small grin back, though his eyes were filled with something I couldn't understand. Desperation? But then whatever it was, was gone.

"Ok so enough of the gooey shit. What's your favorite movie?"

"Phantom of the opera and Dark Crystal." His nose scrunched up as he thought about my answer.

"Never watched that."

I snorted. "Of course not it's for those who have taste for art. And for those who haven't killed off all their brain cells."

He snorted. "Please I know art." He didn't bother to comment on the brain cells, which made me smile.

"Name an artist then." I smirked, crossing my arms.

He paled. "Uhm…uh….uh…there was uh….Leonardo….what's his name?" Paul cocked his head to me and I shook my head, laughing.

"Leonardo actually is only his name so I suppose I can give you credit. The DaVinci bit only means 'Of Vinci' since that's where he grew up. They actually don't know his real name."

"Uh huh do I care?" I sent a daggered glance to him and he grinned.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Terminator." He said.

"Your gay." I replied with the most serious face I could muster.

"What? Did you want me to say Rocky?"

"That is actually worse I take the gay comment back." We both snickered.

"Ok another serious question." Paul clapped his hands together and rubbed. I groaned.

"Please no sappy shit. I may die this time."

Paul only grinned and I bit back another groan.

"What do you like about me?"

…What? I probably visibly paled. "I don't like you so how can I answer that?" I forced out sarcastically and his eyes narrowed.

"Please by the way you were swooning over my perfect day earlier I'd say you like me even if only a little bit."

He had a point.

I sighed, thinking. "Well I like that you're protective of the things you care for. I noticed that when you're with the guys and that one girl…what's her name…. Leah. You're protective. I like that. I also like that you always seem to be completely fine, maybe even a bit bitchy when I can tell your screaming inside." That fleeting feeling he had earlier came back, and I was beginning to think it was desperation. "You hold back what you truly feel for the sake of others, except for your rage which I will never understand." I pointed out. "But that's another thing. I like the rage. It…suits you."

Goddess had I really just said that?

Well I could have said something really horrendous like how chiseled his body is and how much I really wanted to run my fingers through his soft looking hair,

Yea I would have shot myself if I said any of that.

The grin he had on now was enough to make me want to bash my head against the edge of the counter.

"What about me?" I asked before anything ridiculous could be said.

"Would it be really odd if I said everything?"

My stomach dropped. "A little," I squeaked. Paul jumped off the counter and came to stand right infront of me. Studying my face, he brought up his hand and pushed a stray curl behind me ear gently.

"Alright, then I'll tell you that I love the way your smile light's up the room. How your eyes shine like a kid on Christmas when something amuses you. I love the way you smell of strawberries and cream. I love the way your hair caresses your face and falls perfectly around you. I love the way your nose scrunches up when your disgusted. I love how you lick your lips and begin nibbling on the corner when concentrating." I do that? "I love the way you walk, the sound of your voice, and the way the sun hits you, as if you were an angel. I love how you protect everyone. You protected Kim and you had barely known her. You took a punch for Embry and you had only known him for a few hours. You had taken a near beating for me and all I had ever done was treat you like shit. I love how all you do is give and give and ask for nothing in return. I love how you act so tough, so damn brave, when the world seems to be out to kill you. I love how your strength and your courage. I love your kindness and will, your boldness and open heart." He gave a small smile that was fleeting, as he stared down at my parted lips. "And I love the way you're looking at me right now. As if I were crazy but yet you so desperately want me to keep going as if your life depended on it." His eyes flickered up to mine.

He was right.

I loved that he could find the little things and make them seem larger than life.

I cleared my throat. "I think we should start rehearsing." I murmured, looking down and moving away from him. I couldn't help my fluttering heart the way he kept saying, "I love" instead of "I like". He loved, not liked. And that was more than I could handle.

"Ok." He sighed. He sounded like he deflated. Almost depressed. I felt a puncture wound pierce my heart and I felt saddened too. Though I didn't know why.

"Ay me," I began so that Paul could speak.

He took a breath. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel; for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head-"

"Cut!" I called and Paul looked up at me with slight amusement. "Seriously you were all happy not two minutes ago? Why the sudden gloom? Come on you're suppose to be excited, Juliet is speaking. Give it your all Paul!"

He sighed and began again.

It was worse and much more gloomier than before.

Not only that I noticed something was very wrong with him. His skin was light and his face looked washed up and sluggish.

"Paul what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he rasped out. I jumped off the table and quickly walked over to his hunching form.

"Paul you don't look alright." I said worriedly. He stood straight but even I could tell he was having problems.

"It's nothing, really I just need some encouragement is all." He tried to give me a smile but it was pained.

"What kind of encouragement?" I asked. I already gave him tonight's pep talk and we weren't even five minutes into rehearsing. Man I bet we look like idiots.

"Will you," he paused as if he really didn't want to ask. "Will you kiss me?"

What?

"Repeat that," I probably misheard him. I hope I misheard him.

"Please kiss me." He begged, leaning against the wall, hugging his stomach as if it were being ripped to shreds.

I wanted to ask if he was fucking high but the look on his face told me not to.

He seriously looked ready to keel over.

And he wanted me to kiss him?

I was fucking out of my mind because I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and did the unthinkable.

I kissed him.

And gods did it feel so damn perfect. His lips at first were unresponsive, as if he were in shock. But then they began to move against mine. Butterflies rippled through my stomach as electricity rocketed through my body, leaving goose bumps upon my skin.

His skin at first felt clammy and cold as if he really were dying, but it began to warm up the longer I meshed my lips against his. Shakily, he brought up his hands to gently cup my face, now standing straight up instead of leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes to reach him. Damn it why did I have to be so short? Paul noticed that problem and lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He carefully walked over and gently set me on the table, but not once did I unwind my legs. Nope I pressed him closer. He groaned into my mouth,, my lips vibrating against it and I tightly clutched his hair, yanking on it yet trying to bring his lips closer. I wanted to devour his lips. I had never felt anything so carnal, so animal like. But I loved it. The fire was beginning to make me dizzy and I had to pull back for air. I pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip as I breathed. His large and skillful hands roamed up my sides and flicked over the side of breasts, giving me a silent invitation but not going too far.

Another thing I like: he won't do anything I don't want him to do.

"Say it again," he murmured before we could meet our lips again.

"Say what?" I panted as he clutched me close.

"My name. Say it." He begged.

I leaned my head back so he could roam his lips down to underneath my jaw and back, the action making me wet in areas I didn't even know did that. He kissed the corner of my lips but not fully, as if waiting.

I mentally groaned and turned my head so I could kiss him again. "Paul," I moaned as he gyrated against me and I felt his smirk as our lips met in a rush of heat. He clutched my back, supporting me and pressing me further into his chest. 'This is what you get when you make me moan' I thought and bit down on his lip. Hard.

He didn't hiss in pain.

He didn't pull back. Not that I wanted him to but I expected it.

Nope. He fucking whimpered.

His whimper made heat pool into my stomach and for me to piece all coherent thoughts together.

I was kissing Paul Lahote.

On my table.

Practically begging him to screw me.

Fuck my life.

I forced our hungry lips apart. Paul and I were breathing deep and ragged breaths, and his eyes were clouded with lust and confusion.

"Why did you stop?" He whimpered.

If he kept doing that, I'd tell al coherent thoughts to screw themselves while I screw Paul.

I love it when he whimpers. "Please leave." I whispered, shying away from him and what had just occurred.

"Raylina I-"

"Please," I begged, looking away from him so he wouldn't see the blush. There was quick and light footsteps that led away from me and then Paul was gone.

I simply stood there; my lips still tingling and yearning for the only person who could make me feel alive.

What have I done?


	21. Chapter 21

"Red?" The voice paused in their collection of what seemed to be only random noises to me. I suppose I was that far-gone in my thoughts that I had only just realized that those random sounds actually happened to be my name. Though it didn't matter, the ping in my heart still lingered. "Red?" There was warmth against my hand and I tumbled out of my reverie to find a very startled Kim. "You've been zoned out for the past ten minutes. What's the matter?" She asked; her voice laced with worry as she leaned into Jared's strong arms. Even he looked at me with worry and I had to admit, I was touched. I sighed and licked my lips, allowing my eyes to dart to Paul's empty seat. He hasn't been at school for the past two days and I wanted to apologize for my…insufferable decision that night. But that wasn't why I was worried (even though I will admit I did kind of wonder why he was gone). My real worry was focused on Ash.

Ash.

My baby.

I don't know what's the matter with him…and it's killing me. He trembles as if he's in pain when I pet him. His eyes, which are normally bright and full of joy when I'm around, are now dull and full of despair. His movements were sluggish as if every step he took was painful. He won't eat anything I give him, nor drink. He just lies there at my feet, and it seems like even that is becoming harder for him. I know he's a young wolf so he's not dying. Yet I feel like he's in so much pain, and I don't know how to comfort him or make it better. It's like a knife in my heart, and the now gaping wound within me is bleeding at his pain.

"Red!" I became startled again as Kim shook me. I looked over at Kim, who was now situated on her knees infront of my desk. "What is wrong?" She whispered, her voice becoming weak and cracking. Her eyes were watering, as if she couldn't stand to see me like this. Jared looked like he was in pain also, his eyes filled with anguish as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing," my voice cracked and it was apparent that I had lied. Kim's eyes dampened and I instantly felt crushed. "I'm sorry." I sighed and licked my lips, pushing back my soft curls and swallowed. "Something's wrong with my…dog." I said. Kim cocked her head.

"I didn't know you had a dog." She pointed out.

"Yea, sorry. I guess I never really brought him up."

Kim managed a small smile. "It's ok, what's wrong?" She asked and I noticed Jared suddenly became very interested in the conversation instead of with Kim.

"What's wrong with him?" Jared's voice came out low and guttural. I frowned, why was he becoming defensive.

"I don't know," I said in a sigh, ignoring the sharp glares from the guy. "He seems like he's in pain. His movements are sluggish and his eyes are so full of pain," my voice dropped down to a whisper as I felt my throat clench. "I don't know what to do, I love Ash but I don't know how to help him." I looked over at Jared, who's face literately became the dictionary definition for 'shocked'.

"Y-you…love…him?" He stuttered out, his eyes widening and his mouth forming a small 'o'. Apparently Kim didn't understand him either because she raised an eyebrow at him. He surprisingly paid no mind, and kept his eyes trained on me.

"Well of course? Why wouldn't I love my Ash? He's one of closest friend, other than Kim and Jake." I said, clearly confused as to why he was stuttering like a fool and a small glow entered his features.

"Your Ash?" He asked.

"Well…yea he is mine." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your Ash?" He asked again, a grin sketched across his features.

"Yes, mine. As in 'anyone touches him, they're done' mine." I told him slowly, hoping he'd get the picture.

He paused for a moment, his eyes trained ahead. "Well I have an idea." He said. I sat straight up and leaned to him as if he were the most important person in the world. If he could help Ash then I was undeniably in.

"Play with him." He stated coolly and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist.

I frowned. "As in go fetch?" I asked, my voice a few octaves higher than normal.

He snorted with laughter, and I watched as Kim relished the sound. "No. Dogs like a chase. Make him chase you. You know?" He asked, hoping I'd get the picture.

I simply frowned and he sighed, obviously exasperated. Kim chuckled.

"Dogs are descendants of wolves Red." My heart stopped, but I kept my cool. "They are natural predators, so it would be reasonable enough to assume that maybe he just wants to give a chase, play around. Maybe that's what your dog needs, a sense of natural companionship." Kim said and Jared stared at her with complete adoration.

"Kim?"

"Yes Red?"

"When did you become so smart huh?" I said, keeping the threatening grin at bay. Jared narrowed his eyes at me and I swear he growled, but Kim only giggled.

"When did you become so inattentive?" A new voice said and all three of us turned to a friendly face. I stuck my tongue out childishly at Jake, who gave a lopsided grin. My mood slightly better, I stood to give Jake a hug. His large arms enveloped me as I wrapped my, noted, slender arms around his neck. I could feel his grin from behind my ear as he bent his back, lifted, and spun me around. I squealed a bit, laughing as my depressing mood dissipated as the air around me moved. Jake smiled at me as he set me down, my head spinning as I gripped his biceps. I could feel all the eyes of my fellow classmen boring into my back but I couldn't care less. They could all go kiss Jake's ass. I wasn't willing to bend over so I throw Jake under the bus.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I laughed breathlessly as I tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Practice makes perfect," Jake teased.

"Man-whore." I said, initiating the-oh so fun-challenge.

"Bitch."

"Cocksucker."

"Pussy licker." Jake said smugly, crossing his arms. This is normally the part where I give because I go brain dead and can't think of anything. Not this time. I didn't stop the words that fell from my mouth, even when my skin turned ruby red.

"Douche-cake."

Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, and Kim all stopped their conversation to stare at me. The air around us silenced and weighed heavy on me.

Jake looked ready to die. One by one they all busted out laughing. Jared buried his head in the crook of Kim's neck, his shoulders heaving with his seemingly silent laughter. Kim covered her face with her hands and laughed into them. Embry came over to me, snickering and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now that's something I haven't heard of," he said in between breaths. Quil and Seth were trying to console each other but only made each other laugh harder by mumbling my new phrase. I blushed a deep red and it only seemed to fuel the raging laughter between my friends. I turned around and planted my face in the crook of Embry's neck, trying to console myself.

"Hey!" He said between his laughs as he wrapped his arms consolingly around me. "Not everyone is good with witty comebacks like we are."

"Go fuck yourself." I muttered and the laughter increased.

"Name the time and place doll." Embry grinned.

"Ok," I grinned back and he paused to see what kind of witty comment I had now. "Time? Never. Place? In your wildest dreams." I said smugly.

Embry's grin only widened. "Caught me red-handed. You, dear Red, are one of the sexiest beings I have ever beheld and I dream of having you in my bed, sublimely aroused." He admitted without a bit of shame. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's all it'll ever be, dear Embry, a fantasy. 'Cause you're never gonna get a piece of this." I shimmied a bit.

"Alright, that's enough. You know if Paul was here he'd kill you on spot." Jake said, grinning as he wrapped his arm around my waist and away from Embry.

"He'll probably end up doing so anyways." Embry grumbled, still smiling.

"Oh fuck Paul. Why does he gotta ruin all the fun?" I said loudly and the guys silenced, looking up at me sheepishly.

Jake let go of me and I turned to him. His eyes had darkened considerably and they were tinted with a bit of sadness too. What the hell? Seriously, Paul really is a dickwipe! Ugh!

"Look Red, Paul seems like a real asswhole. Asswhole doesn't even cover it."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

Jacob gave a small smile and resumed his speech. "You just have to understand that his anger is the only way he can deal with things. I'm sorry that he hasn't learned to control it but that's who he is. I know it's aggravating at times but please Red, give him a try. Show him how to tone down his rage. Only you can do that."

I shot Jake a glare. "I tried that dipshit, it doesn't work."

Jacob frowned. "Why doesn't it?"

"'Cause I have a bigger temper than he does!" I yelled. I heard Quil and Seth snicker.

"She has a point." Embry said, backing me up. I smirked.

Jake had a shit eaten grin and I really didn't like that smug look. "Well maybe that's exactly what he needs. Fight fire with fire am I right?"

"Absolutely fucking not!" I cried out, anger boiling through my veins like a water escaping a dam. "You can't fight fire with fire. That metaphor is physically impossible. It just creates a larger fire, in which to cause more destruction! Paul needs ice, someone to cool him down not enrage him further!"

"Maybe that's where you're wrong." Jake said, a ghost of smile playing on the corner of his lips.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Whatever. I know my logic is sound. Jake's the one with fried brain cells. I sighed and sat back down in my seat; the guys eyeing me then each other with a knowing grin. Embry spoke first.

"Red, Kim, would you guys be interested in going to a party this Saturday?" Kim looked back at Jared, their lips barely touching.

"You gonna be there?" She mumbled against his lips and he smiled.

"Yea."

"Then count me in!" She said aloud and there was a collective chuckle.

"How bout you Red?" Jake nodded his head to me. I pretended to ponder the thought, tapping my finger to my chin while the guys got on their knees before my desk with their hands clasped and their lips in a pout. I couldn't fight back a smile. I seriously felt like Peter Pan in Neverland.

"Alright lost boys I'm in, but there had better be food there." I growled, daring them to say otherwise.

Quil and Seth looked at each other with a grin, their eyes shining with something I couldn't place.

"Oh that's right. You've never had Emily's cooking have you?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Oh my goddess, I am so sorry to all my loyal readers for not updating like I used to! I mean I would put up nearly three a day and now it's like one a week. I don't know what is the matter with me, maybe my lazy streak has come about but I will do my very best to post as quickly as I used to. Also please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the chapters or the story in general! Please review. Special thanks to all those who do review, you have my love and immense gratification! Thank you!**_

* * *

I scribbled down the last answer to my math homework and sighed at the cramp within my hand. I had been writing down equations and answers for over an hour now and my brain seriously hurt. I exhaled through my nose and slipped the five-paged piece of crap into my math folder and into my book bag. Looking down at the table, I pushed my bangs back and grabbed my dinner plate, which was still engulfed in the ravioli I had heated up not a half an hour before. I licked my lips and pushed my chair back, growling to myself as it squealed against the tiled floor. My head thumped a bit as I squeezed a bit of dish soap onto the small amount of dishes within the sink. I grabbed the blue rag and lathered it under the really hot water, ignoring the stinging pain that was now turning my hands red. I grabbed the first plate and scrubbed at it, squinting at it as the last rays of sun seeped through the windows and onto the white plate. I looked at the window. Not only was the sun setting but dark clouds rose over the horizon and I could see a lightning strike in the distance. I turned my attention back to the unwashed dishes. The suds dripped down the sides of my hands and I rinsed it all off, as if a robot. I couldn't think; my mind was numb. My heart was numb. My nerves were completely shot, and I moved methodically. Ash hadn't moved from the living room. He didn't greet me when I walked through the door; he simply stared at the living room wall. His eyes were now lifeless, and his body was limp. I could see his rib cage beneath his fur and not once did he show life, except for the barely there rise and fall of his chest.

He was killing me.

I could feel it.

My own body couldn't support me anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me. It was hard to breathe; it was like a weight sitting on my chest. I couldn't eat anymore. Food disgusted me now. My bones felt heavy and it bothered me to stand, to walk. I felt like I should just collapse and sleep, forever.

Whatever Ash was feeling, somehow I could feel it too. My heart was broken and only one word echoed through my mind. It was the reason why I had taken so long with my homework, when I should have had it done three hours ago. It was all I could write at first.

Rejection.

After the fourth time of redoing a whole page of homework because of that one word, I fell out of my chair and began to sob uncontrollably. I had never felt so dead, so weak. All I could do was lie there for twenty minutes, writhing and clutching my chest, with tears seeping endlessly from my the corners of my eyes. This was the only life Ash had shown me for days.

He howled.

He howled as I sobbed. For twenty minutes it was all we did. From his place in the living room he howled our endless grief, for what I still don't know. For each one of my painful cries, he howled. The pain was excruciating, as if my chest were being ripped open and everything within me was being ripped out. It left me gasping for air, even though all I could do was cry. Maybe I am demented, I don't know but I am under the belief that I am more connected to Ash then an owner and a pet. This is something deeper, something more brutal. I don't know how but somehow everything he feels, I can feel too. It's painful, and I kept the bile from rising in my throat. Afterwards I had lay there, panting, sniffling and whimpering. Now I am only a machine, running through my list of things to do, and keeping all feelings at bay. If I don't, I won't recover. I swallowed as my hands turned red from the blazing heat. The pain didn't affect me. It was nothing compared to the ache, ever sharp, I felt through my body. I dried off my hands, my eyelids heavy with grief. I had never felt this type of sorrow before, not even when Gran died.

This…. this feeling. I don't know how to describe it. What word could fit this heart wrenching feeling? What word could fit this bile rising, sob inducing, writhing accompanied pain?

Shatter.

That was the word. Not broken. I could put the pieces back together if my heart was broken.

No my heart was shattered.

And I don't know how. I clutched the counter desperately as the sun completely disappeared from the kitchen window; the hues of red, orange and vibrant pink now giving away to sinister purple and blue. Like my heart. Maybe even Ash's heart too. I inhaled deeply, ignoring the pain within my lungs.

What had Jared and Kim said earlier?

Play with him?

I breathed heavily now. I needed to go to him. I turned around, slipping and nearly falling down. My legs were now unsteady and becoming weak with exhaustion.

How could I do that in the state I'm in? In the state he's in? What will a simple chase accomplish? I unsteadily walked forward, keeping balance on the objections around me.

"Ash," I whispered. My throat was now raw from screaming. I stumbled forward. I had to get him out of here. I had to lift his spirits. I had to something, or this would kill me and him both. I leaned heavily against the ledge dividing the living room form the kitchen. Ash lay unmoving.

Rejection.

The word slammed into me, nearly knocking me over from the sheer force.

"Get up," I whispered, barely hearing myself. He must not have heard me either because he did not move.

"Get up," I hissed, the pain beginning to rise into my chest. He heard me that time because his tail flicked and he whipped around, eyes blazing. He then did the one thing Ash would never do.

He snarled at me.

His teeth completely bared, saliva trailing from his canines and his eyes filled with anger and sorrow. He was completely blinded by these feelings and even I could see flecks of red in my vision.

"Ash," I begged. Pathetic. My voice was more like a whimper, a begging whimper. His pain was rising and slicing me. I cried out and fell to my knees, the pain now blistering. Scorching. My ears were ringing and I swear I could feel blood seeping from my heart as it clenched in sorrow.

"Ash!" I screamed, begging the real him to come back as he stalked forward.

_"Play with him."_

_"As in go fetch?"_

_"No. Dogs like a chase. Make him chase you."_

I whimpered as a new tear formed in my chest but got to my knees and forearms. My hair fell to the sides of my head and I flicked it back to look at Ash. He was still stalking forward, his sorrow replaced by anger. I could feel the rage bathing my veins in its glory. I could feel it bubbling through the pit of my stomach. Even though it didn't replace the pain in my chest, it fueled me. The rage gave me strength to stand. And stand I did. I grabbed the ledge and used its strength to hoist my aching body. I leaned heavily on it, trying to regain feeling back into my now numb legs. Ash was five feet away, still snarling, and ready to pounce.

"Ash please," I whispered. At the sound of his name he snarled loudly, the sound resonating through his chest and house. I pushed myself off the edge and stood straight, the numbness in my legs creeping away as he leaned down on his front paws, ready to jump. "You want me? Fine come and get me." I challenged and used his anger to propel myself forward as he lept, his body sailing over my head as I ducked, running towards the front door. I heard a slam and then a whimper as his body collided with the wall I had just leaned on. A rather angry snarl left him and I could feel his paws hit the ground as he chased after me. I slammed the door open and ran, not caring that the rocks dug into my skin and the mud from the now pouring rain stained most of my jeans. Thunder clasped the sky the same moment he burst from the front door. I breathed heavily as I jumped into the tree line, not stopping. Ash wasn't himself anymore. He lost all that made him special. He was no longer Ash. He was a wolf.

One that wanted to kill me.

I bit back the sob that nearly escaped my parted lips. Ash what happened? Was it something I did? Oh I hope not. I could no longer feel his paws hit the ground, so I slowed to a stop. He had stopped too, as if searching for me. I clenched my eyes tight.

I can't hide from him. He'll find me.

When he does, I have no doubt he'll kill me.

Sad thing was, I wanted him to. I wanted him to end this pain and suffering he was somehow inflicting onto me. I didn't want to go home without my Ash. And if I couldn't than I had no point and therefore had no reason to live.

It sounds rather crazy, but if Ash left me now…I'd be devastated and probably never recover. This was more than an owner and a pet. This was something different and I knew I didn't want it to disappear. Breathing heavily, I swallowed a sob and opened my eyes. I gathered my courage and accepted my defeat…and my death sentence. I stepped forward cautiously. Maneuvering around the trees, I made my way back to my home. The rain was cold and unmerciful, drenching my hair and clothes and making my body numb as it pelted against me. From this distance I could already see that Ash simply stood there on the front porch, eyeing the tree line.

He knew I would come home.

And he would use that to his advantage.

Taking a deep breath, I finished the small amount of steps between the drive and me. Ash completely tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously, the angry glint from earlier never faded. He snarled and I blanched as if slapped.

He didn't move to kill me, but he still wasn't the same. I took a step forward and his eyes flashed menacingly.

"Ash," I whispered, taking another step forward. "Ash please. I know you can hear me. Please come back. I don't think I can bear it if you leave. I need you Ash." I pleaded. Something flashed in his brown eyes but Ash shook his head, his fur soaked and spraying water as he did so.

"If you want to, kill me." I said, meeting his eyes. Ash's eyes widened. "Kill me Ash. Do it. I refuse to go home without you. Your pain is mine, your anger is mine and I can't take it. So unless you come back to me, you're gonna have to kill me." I said, my voice rising. His eyes narrowed once more and he bent forward.

I already knew my death was imminent. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling his paws leap into the air.

"I love you Ash," and I braced myself for the worst.

* * *

**Short Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't mean it to be but that's just what happened. I could make it longer of course but I do love a cliff hanger when it is presented. **

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Have you ever wondered what it would be like? The moment when you know you're going to die?

They always say that your life flashes before your eyes.

Mine didn't.

I just saw darkness. Maybe because I wasn't meant to die.

I had never felt so relieved till just now. Do you know how I knew I wasn't going to die?

The feelings wrestling within me vanished. Poof! Gone.

I felt the collision. The feeling of weight being pushed against your chest was enough to knock anyone breathless. Ash slammed his body into mine and I fell back, not even bothering to fight. I could feel his heart racing, but no longer did I feel the anger or the pain.

Only joy.

Granted it was hesitant and fearful and very distraught but it was still there. His paws were pressing on my shoulders and I was pressed harshly into the ground. The problem was, I could have sworn it wasn't paws pressing me down…. but hands.

Warm, rough, calloused hands.

I didn't open my eyes; I was too afraid that I was dreaming or actually dying. Whatever was above me could not be a wolf.

There was breathing, harsh and wet, as if Ash were sobbing. But wolves can't sob. The thought echoed through my head through my haze of confusion.

"I love you," the wind seemed to whisper and I felt my heart clench. I definitely didn't say that. There was a feeling in my gut, that I couldn't explain and it commanded me not to open my eyes. So I didn't. I squinted them tighter together, unsure of what was happening on the other side of my closed eyes. It was then that I felt a small pressure against my lips. It was warm and decadent.

Only one word could describe whatever it was: Perfect.

The warmth evaporated and I squirmed. No longer were there hands upon my shoulders, but paws.

I am so confused.

It was then that I decided to open my eyes.

I was met with the rough splashing of rainwater into my eyes, and so my vision was a bit hazed as I looked up.

I had to be imagining things.

Ash was still standing above me, his paws on my shoulder, nose inches from mine, just like I had expected.

So why did I imagine a man above me? Even if I didn't open my eyes I know for a fact that for an instant there were hands were Ash's paws should be. What the hell?

I am definitely loosing it.

I decided to ignore that and focus on the being above me.

Ash seemed to be normal. His eyes were bright and full of joy (and actually there were damp with unshed tears but I'm going to ignore that since I should be the one bawling. I nearly just died!) I no longer felt any aching pain within my chest, nor anger raging in my stomach.

Only bliss.

"You back to normal or do I have to beat some sense into you?" I sobbed quietly, doing my best not to cry. My Ash was back and I had a feeling it was for good. Ash licked my face and I could feel his tail wagging. "You're a sick demented bastard you know that?"

Ash snorted.

"Oh you find that funny? Chasing me around, making me feel everything you do." I paused. "By the way how do you do that?"

Ash's tail stopped wagging and he cocked his head to the side, confused. "I'm serious. I have been miserable since the moment I came home. I seriously felt everything and it fucking sucked." I said, stroking his wet fur. "Oh whatever, you're back and not mopping around so I couldn't care less." I sat up, Ash's paws slipping from my shoulders, and crushed him against me. I buried my wet face into the crook of his neck and squeezed, glad that whatever I had said brought him back. "Don't you ever do anything like that to me or I swear I will cut your jewels off." I growled as I crushed the both of us together. Ash nuzzled the back of my hair and snorted quietly. I took that as a silent agreement.

It was then that I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shoved him away. Ash looked at me, utterly confused.

"You smell like wet-dog, and not the pleasant kind." I snarled and shook my head in disgust. Ash lifted a paw and whimpered. I laughed. "I don't care if that comment hurt, it's true. You are getting a bath mister." I reprimanded. Ash put his head down to his paws.

"Not again…." I said, slightly horrified as Ash lept again. I dodged, quickly slipping to my feet. "You know what? Fuck you Ash! Fuck you!" I yelled as he chased after me down the drive. He snarled, but it wasn't the mean kind. I gave a slight squeal as he ran faster and caught up beside me. He moved to cut me off, when I leapt over him and tried to roll but only landed on my butt. How that happened is beyond me. Ash stalked over to me as I lept up.

_"Play with him." He stated coolly and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist._

_I frowned. "As in go fetch?" I asked, my voice a few octaves higher than normal._

_He snorted with laughter, and I watched as Kim relished the sound. "No. Dogs like a chase. Make him chase you. You know?" He asked, hoping I'd get the picture._

_I simply frowned and he sighed, obviously exasperated. Kim chuckled._

_"Dogs are descendants of wolves Red." My heart stopped, but I kept my cool. "They are natural predators, so it would be reasonable enough to assume that maybe he just wants to give a chase, play around. Maybe that's what your dog needs, a sense of natural companionship." Kim said and Jared stared at her with complete adoration._

_"Kim?" _

_"Yes Red?"_

_"When did you become so smart huh?"_

Give a chase. Got it. "Come on Ash. Come get me." I whispered with a grin. Ash's eyes widened and he ran forward. I dodged to the side and turned back to him, my hair flinging sprays of water as thunder and lightning clasped the sky. "Come on! I know you're faster than that!" I taunted, running towards the house. There was a bark and I could feel his paws hit the ground as he chased after me. I could feel his heart race, pounding furiously within his chest. I could feel each breath he took and the muscles within him clenching as he ran after me. I will never understand how I can feel these things, but I can and I am more or less grateful. Whatever it is, I can also feel his joy…and devotion to me.

That in itself was enough for me to pause, throw my arms into the air, and holler my own joy.

Ash nearly collided into me again but he stopped just in time. "Sorry baby," I said, looking down at him. "I just…. I am so happy I am not dead, and I got my best animal friend back." I gasped out, taking in breaths to calm my nerves. I threw my hands up in the air again and spun, feeling the grin etched into my features and I once again whooped and hollered.

Ash began howling for every time I shouted and I laughed. I looked back at my silver devil, who looked at me mischievously. I wanted to frown and ask him what was up when he head butted me.

What I didn't expect him to do was head butt me into a puddle of mud. I gasped as cold, dirt water seeped through my already wet clothes. My blue jeans were now black; my red shirt caked in dark patches of mud that hung about in the water. I could feel it seep into my panties and I made a sound of disgust as I splashed the water with my hands, making some of it fling onto Ash. He shook himself, turning his head down to do it. I took this opportunity to grab his paw. His head snapped over to my hand then looked up at me, pleading with me not to.

"Oh no big boy, an eye for and eye," I said and pulled. He let out a whine of protest as I pulled and he fell into the pool of water along side of me. Needless to say he made a huge splash and completely covered the rest of my body with mud. His now silver fur was brown, and matted. He peered over at me as if to ask why. His ears were down and he looked like he was pouting. I snorted with laughter. Ash lifted a paw and splashed the water again, coating me once more.

I gagged as some of the mud flew onto my mouth. "You ass!" I gagged out and he barked with laughter. "Douche," I mumbled as I moved to stand. I brought my hands up and wiped the mud from around my face. "Yuck," I said flung my arms to remove the mud. I sighed and looked over at Ash, who was still sitting there in the mud puddle, as if all was right in the world. His tail flickered back and forth happily as he watched me.

I moved down and kissed Ash on his dirty, mud caked nose. "I love you Ash but you really need a bath now." I said and grinned…. then looked down at myself. "So do I no thanks to you," I pointed out as the rain fell.

Ash seemed to grin. "Come on let's go you over sized behemoth." I taunted and began to sprint back to the house, my faithful friend close at my heels.

* * *

**This one was kind of a shortie too, and I apologize for that but I really stink at writing so yea. And I have to thank all those who reviewed up to this point. As I type this, I have exactly 47 reviews. I wrote another story, and it has the same amount of reviews but it is completely finished. You see why I am so happy? I'm not even close to finishing this and already I have passed my expectation level! I thank all of you so very much! Again you have my lunatic love and gratefulness!**

**Love ya!**

**-FireIceandPoison**


	24. Chapter 24

'_In the depths of winter where the shadows lie,_

_A blanket of snow covers the land with its cold bite._

_And sad I am to say that the only proof of life_

_Were tiny paw prints amidst the white….'_

"What are you reading?" I made a sound in the back of my throat and looked up quickly. I admit I was scared as all hell. My heart was racing at the thought of being snuck up on, but it began to race for a different reason as I raised my eyebrows at the man who stood before me.

Paul licked his lips. "Did I startle you?" He asked hesitantly. Paul had been missing for two days from school but today he came back much to many of his friends (and to my, though not admittedly) delight, No one was really sure why he didn't come but we weren't worried too much about the why.

"A little," I admitted and closed my book, while keeping the top of my index finger inside of it. I fingered the dusty page inside; it's softness keeping my mind from other thoughts as I looked up at him. "I hadn't expected anyone to be here." I said and leaned against the bookshelf behind me. "Normally I'm here alone or with Kim."

"Well why isn't Kim with you then?" His tone wasn't hostile, but I could tell he didn't like the thought of me being alone. I was touched, sort of. It was also kind of creepy.

"It's Thursday Paul." I pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your…point?" He asked questioningly, his eyes narrowing n confusion.

I sighed. "Kim spends lunch with me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday she spends with Jared. It's Thursday."

"Oh," He said simply and immediately an awkward silence impregnated the silent air.

After a few moments he cleared his throat. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" Paul nodded to my seating position.

I shook my head. "No, not really. You don't really think about it when you're reading." I said quietly, unsure of why he exactly he was in the library.

" Oh…ok." He whispered and an awkward silence again filled the air. Paul shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do next. Honestly, it was getting on my nerves. The silence and the unspoken questions I mean, not the bouncing from foot to foot. I actually found that endearing.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I asked, immediately mentally slapping myself for such a question. Why would I ask Paul asswhole Lahote to sit with me? The last time I even talked to this guy we were heavily making out on my kitchen table. That itself was fucked up enough. Though, I wasn't that mad. I immediately felt a bit better about asking when I saw his features light up like a Christmas tree, and his eyes practically glowed. I mentally sighed. What the hell have I done?

"I would love to! I mean…yea sure." He said, trying to act nonchalant.

I giggled.

Oh goddess, I giggled. That in itself was impossible. Paul paused for a moment to look at me then sat down on the opposite side of me. "You never answered my question." Paul said as he situated himself.

"Oh? What question was that?" I asked, teasing.

"What are you reading?" He nodded to the book. I took a deep breath through my nose.

"Just a random book of poems is all." I shrugged, taking a peak down at the aged book still in my hands.

"Poem huh?" Paul was smiling now. Uh oh. Five minutes and I already know his plotting smirk. That's not good.

"Yea…" I trailed off. His grin widened and I tried to fight back the one that was attacking me face to make itself known upon my own lips.

"Roses are red," He began.

"Oh goddess," I groaned covering my face with my hands. Paul snickered.

"Violets are blue. I've never met someone as hot as you."

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line? Because that was terrible." I said through my fingers.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I worked really hard on it," Paul gasped in mock horror but his eyes were lit with amusement.

I grinned and shook my head. "What? You think you could do better?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually I could." I challenged. Paul's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

A face like yours belongs in a zoo.

But don't be sad, I will be there too.

Not in a cage but laughing at you!"

Paul pouted and I snorted with laughter. "That's mean," he whimpered and looked down. I couldn't contain my laughter at how pathetic he looked. But I had to admit; I fucking loved it when he whimpered.

"Aw is poor Paulie sad?" I teased and his eyes flickered upwards.

"Paulie?" He asked, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

"Would you rather I call you somethin sweeter?" I asked. I'm not even going to hide the fact that I was teasing the guy. Maybe even flirting. What surprised me was my stomach didn't recoil at the thought. I actually liked flirting with him.

Yup something's wrong with me.

He simply smirked.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Gods I'd do anything

To be with you." He whispered, his cheeks were so slowly turning a deep pink, and he bit his bottom lip as he looked down again, as if embarrassed.

"Sounds like you are desperate love." I shifted to sit on my knees, and closed my book fully to place into my bag.

He scoffed.

I grinned.

His face lit up and he made a sound as if remembering something. He grabbed his lunch tray and produced a small, perfectly rounded apple.

"Hungry?" Paul asked, grinning. He cupped the apple within his hands and held it out to me. I looked at the apple to him. His eyes flickered with something I couldn't detect. I exhaled and hesitantly tried to snatch the apple from him.

"Uh uh uh. In order to get the apple you have to do something for me."

"I'm not giving you a blow job." I said immediately. I then realized what I said and felt blood rush to my cheeks. I was horrified. He simply grinned.

"Don't worry I wouldn't ask that of you," he said honestly. Awe that's awfully sweet, I thought, mentally laughing "But you have to answer five questions truthfully and honestly to get this apple."

"What kind of questions?"

"Anything I ask." He said lightly, flicking the precious fruit back and forth in his large and capable hands. I watched the apple in the air and sighed.

"Alright. Shoot."

He grinned. "Do you like me?"

What an ass. "Yes," I said truthfully.

"Then why do you continue to push me away?"

"Because I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?" That's three questions. Damn I am manipulative. I love it.

"What my grandmother used to tell me."

"And what would that be?"

"That the man I choose to give my heart to will break it, use me and ditch me. Leaving me bitter and cold." I admitted.

"You think I would do that?" Paul had his head titled, the apple no longer sailing through the air and his voice was filled with hurt. I felt my heart clench.

"Yes," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would break. Panic, hurt and anger flickered across his features.

"I would never do that to you Raylina. I swear it."

"You swear it?" I asked. "If you make a promise to me, it's binding. You do know that right?" I don't take promises lightly. They must all be fulfilled.

"Yes. I won't hurt you." His eyes held mine and I felt him begging me to understand, willing me to believe him. I swallowed.

"Alright," I agreed. "But if you hurt me, I'll break the girl you went for and I'll harm you in more ways than one." I threatened. His face lit up again.

"Alright question two," He began,

"Ah hell no!" I said and tried to make a grab for the fruit again. "You already asked five questions so give me it!" I whined as I lept over him to get it.

"Ok ok," he said finally, mentally counting. "Let me have one more question and you can have the apple!"

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms as he grinned.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he stated, making sure not to say i question. I snorted. "Does this mean we are dating?" He asks as he hands me the apple.

"No, we're friends now." I grinned and took a bite of the apple.

"Good enough for me," he lied. I could tell in his eyes he wanted me to say yes. "Anyway, do you want anything else? I'm not hungry." He said with a small smile. I noticed he was watching me as I licked my lips of the sour juices. He mimicked my motion and I tried to contain a blush from creeping into my cheeks.

"Sure," I shrugged. I really was hungry but I didn't want to say anything. I reached over his lap to grab it. I noticed he stiffened beneath me and I swallowed the butterflies now creeping up into my chest. Today's lunch was some sort of pizza thing. I never could tell what half of these lunches was, as long as they were edible, nobody really cared. I plucked at the pizza thing, pulling off small bites and eating them. Paul remained silent and simply seemed happy to watch. I smirked, as I pulled off a third, rather large, bite.

"Open wide." I whispered and leaned over. Paul cocked an eyebrow but complied. I grinned as I placed the bite into his mouth. I tried to pull away but he nipped at my fingers.

I gasped and smacked him on the shoulders. He snickered as he tried to dodge my blow.

"You're not supposed to bite." I hissed. He grinned as he swallowed.

"No, but I can lick right?"

I blushed. "No, you can't do that either."

Paul fake whimpered and I glowered at him; to which he snickered at. "Do that again," He whispered. I, all too happily I might add, obliged. This time as I placed the bit of pizza into his mouth, he didn't bite.

He licked.

"Damn you," I growled as he licked the pizza sauce off the tips of my fingers.

"I couldn't pass that up." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, trying to fight the thoughts that were now rushing within my head. If I got the sensation of fireworks and butterflies from that, what would it be like if he licked…uh uh. Shut it Red. Those thoughts are bad. Though that didn't stop my muscles clenching in a tight coil in my stomach. I clenched my teeth together as I pulled my fingers away from his cocky and somehow knowing grin. Thank gods he can't smell my arousal.

Ash can though.

It, put simply, is embarrassing. His eyes turn yellow. It's kinda weird.

Owell.

Paul watched me as I went to grab another piece.

I stopped. He thinks its ok to taunt me huh? Well suck on this Paul. I grabbed a small piece, making sure it was also full of sauce and set it upon my tongue…along with the same fingers he licked.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

'Don't play with fire…you'll only get burned' I thought as I licked the tips of my fingers and sucked on the piece.

"Would you like another bite?" I asked tauntingly.

"I am unsure at the moment."

I laughed and he grinned. I wiped my fingers on the napkin and grabbed the apple. I was done with the pizza concoction.

"So we never finished getting to know each other." Paul said, twiddling his fingers against his lean stomach.

I grinned. "I blame that on you." I admitted, biting into my apple.

"Me? You were the one running away when I admitted that I liked certain things about you!" He challenged, his face alight with the memory. Dick. He really had to bring that up? I felt a blush creeping up to my face.

"Yea well if you hadn't said things like 'I love' and made my legs go weak and heart beat faster then maybe it wouldn't have been interrupted!" I hissed…. then paled.

I just revealed that to him?

Where's my pistol?

He grinned. "So I do have an effect on you?"

"What's your point?" I growled, and something fiery flashed through his eyes. His lips parted as he breathed.

"You really should growl more. It's quite sexy."

"F off." I said with sickening sweetness. His grin never dissipated. "Fine bounce questions like before."

"You can go first," Paul agreed leaning back against the bookshelf.

I sighed as I chewed another bite of my apple. What to ask…. Hrmmm. " If you came across a genie and could have any three wishes, what would they be?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He, on the other hand, did not and full out laughed. The librarian grinned but I could tell she was enjoying our laughter. "My first wish would be having the ability to go back in time."

"Why?" I asked, truly infatuated with the answer.

"So I could ask my parents why they left me. And to see if I could have met you before." I smiled at the last bit. "The second would be the house and land of my dreams. The third would be having the love of my life at my side."

"You are such a hopeless romantic," I teased and he shrugged, not bothering to deny it.

"Nah, I just know what I want in life. My turn." He took a breath as he chewed on his bottom lip. "What are your fetishes?" His eyes brightened dangerously and my jaw dropped.

I groaned, not wanting to tell him but shrugged anyway. "I have a preference for pain, so I figured out." What made me curious was that he didn't seem surprised. It was as if he already knew and I frowned but ignored the nagging feeling within my stomach. "I like hair pulling, handcuffs sound really cool uhm…I don't really know. I mean I am innocent after all…" I pointed out. He snorted and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Anyway My turn," I said quickly, wanting to get off the subject. "Uhm…are you afraid of the dark." His eyes flickered up to mine.

"Promise not to tell?" I gasped. "Yea I know Paul Lahote, the fearless, afraid of the dark but I do have reasons. It's also why I don't usually sleep at my house unless someone's over. I know I'm a pansy, you can say it." He said with shame laced within his voice. He looked down. I put the apple down onto the tray and crawled over to his side. I didn't let my mind dictate my actions. Only my heart. He was ashamed of this fear that much is clear. But what made it endearing was the fact that no one knew about it but me. It made me feel special. All of this from a random yes or no question. What luck.

"Hey," I whispered. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I suffer from arachnophobia." He peered up at me, frowning. I giggled. "Fear of spiders. Those fuckers scare the shit out of me with all their eighty legs and," A shiver ran down my spine and sat down at the base of my back. "Ew." I said, covering my arms to relieve the goose bumps from my arms. One would think from all the times in the woods, I'd be unafraid of the damn things. Nope. They scare me shitless. Paul managed a small smile and sat up so we sit with our knees touching but that was all.

"So we both have pointless fears then?" Paul asked.

"Pointless? Hardly, spiders are the nastiest things to ever walk on legs. Ewwwwww." I groaned and he smiled. He chuckled.

"Uhm, what is the one thing you'd be the most ashamed of doing?" He asked, seeing that I really wanted a getaway from the creepy things.

"Betraying someone I love. I could never do that and would hate myself for life if I did." I said, silently thanking him.

"Agreed," he nodded his head, his hair moving with him. I had to fight the urge that tingled its way through my hands to run my fingers through it.

"Uhm what do you like to do in your spare time?" I said, twiddling with my fingers. Think of it as away to stop the urge.

"Stalk you." His mouth was set in a straight line and his face was dead serious…for like five seconds. He laughed at my horrified expression. "Uhm random shit. Depends on the mood." He shrugged. "But I like walking on the beach. It's…. comforting," he admitted, biting the inside of his cheek. He did a lot of biting. Whether it was his lips, cheek or nails, he was biting something.

I liked it.

No…I adored it. I swallowed. The urge to touch him was becoming stronger now, and a bit painful. It was as if the whole world was evolving if only for the sake of this one touch. I had to do it. The pain in my stomach was increasing. So in a nonchalant manner I reached out and began playing with his fingers. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed, watching my fingers slid across his own in an almost…. loving manner. The pain in my stomach subsided and I sighed in relief.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me…Raylina?" Paul whispered, his face leaning closer. I looked up at him, my lips inches from his. Déjà vu.

"No, but maybe you could show me." I whispered back. Paul held his hand up, spreading his fingers wide beside me. I looked over and smiled a bit. Stopping my fingers, I splayed my own hand against his. His fingers were so much longer than mine and his hand nearly engulfed mine but it looked right. My seemingly long, delicate pale fingers splayed against his tanned, russet calloused ones. I turned my fingers just a bit and slid them down into the crevices between his own. He mimicked me, interlocking out hands together. I looked back over at him. His nose was now touching mine.

Closer.

I knew I had to get closer. I had to know what his lips felt like, again. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenched as if holding himself together and in the barest of touches gently pressed his warm, firm lips against mine.

RING! RING!

I gasped and pulled away, licking my lips as I went to the sound of the halls filling with student. I distinctly heard Paul curse the damn bell as I pulled my hand from his and grabbed my bag. Hopping up, I grabbed the tray, tossed it in a trash bin not too far away and began to head towards the door. Only when I neared the librarian's front desk did I realize Paul wasn't following. I half turned to him. His hands were shoved deep into his jean pockets and he still stood there, leaning against the bookshelf. He kinda reminded me of a dog with its tail in between his legs as he looked down.

"Hey Paul?" I called out to him, despite the Librarian's glare. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine even from this distance. "You coming or what?" I asked. From here I could tell he was grinning like mad and jogged towards me as I headed once again for the door.

Maybe…being with Paul wasn't as bad as I made it out to be.

I guess only time would tell.


	25. Chapter 25

**I seriously love you guys. I am so happy right now it's not even funny, with all the reviews and favorites and stuff. Compared to other stories it really isn't much but to me it's beyond compare. So I wanted to say thank you reviewers! **

"Hey Red, you coming over today?" Kim asked as she put in her combination. I leaned heavily against the lockers beside her. I licked my lips and sighed, hoping she wouldn't be upset if I skipped out a day.

"Nah, I have something big planned." I admitted to her. Kim paused at the last number and peered over at me, a mischievous grin creeping over her lips.

"Does this big thing have to do with your lover?" She asked, the grin now reaching her eyes and they danced with excitement. I couldn't keep back the confusion. What was she talking about?

"Lover? Who and what are you talking about?" I asked, frowning. Kim snorted and pushed some of her dark bangs behind her ear to see. She pulled up on the lever and her locker popped open loudly.

"Paul of course, who else would I be talking about?" Kim snickered and placed her trig book into her book bag. Seeing as that was the only homework she had, she closed both her top locker and her bottom locker and slid her bag over her shoulder.

"Paul!" I hissed at her and she smiled.

"Yea the whole school's talking about it. Most of the girls hate you tight around now, because Lahote obviously has a thing for you. And it's deep chica. So deep one of his lab partners caught him doodling your name is his notebook."

I scoffed as Kim giggled. "No Paul Lahote does not have a thing for me. If anything we're just friends!" I denied. No way could Paul have _**feelings **_for me. That's just wrong on so many levels.

"Deny it all you want, you two are made for each other." I made a gagging sound and she laughed as we walked towards the exit doors. "Even Annabelle is pissed. She wants to fucking murder you now. I think I heard her and her buddies planning your death. Something about shovels and garbage bags." Kim teased and I shoved her over. She tripped a bit and leaned against the lockers to catch her breath.

"Bullshit Kim." She was now laughing her ass off and now stood at my side.

"No…it's true!" Kim stuttered and I rolled my eyes as we passed through the doors.

"Even if it was, which it's not, you know for a fact they couldn't lay a pinkie on me." I taunted as we jogged down the stairs into the crisp, unsurprisingly cold air.

"True, true. All the same you never answered my question." Kim's hair blew over her face as she looked at me.

"No, it doesn't. There's just something I need to do." I shrugged. Jared beeped on the horn yelling from the distance for Kim to come on. Kim gave a small, timid smile. "You already made plans?" I asked, grateful she did.

"Yea, Jared made dinner reservations or something of the nature. It was originally made for just us two," meaning Kim and J. "But I wanted you to come anyways."

I smiled at her and enveloped her into a warm hug. "Nah you two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I threatened as I squeezed and let go.

She scoffed. "That leaves room for a lot of options." I felt my mouth go wide and Kim took off running. She….oh hell no.

"Kim!" I roared and jogged after her. Jared jumped out of his truck and enveloped Kim into a hug. I swear she disappeared when she hugged him. I could hear her laughter from the distance, but I think Jared was pissed. She giggled as I came to a halt infront of them.

"Take it back." I growled and Jared frowned as Kim hurdled into another laughing fit.

"Never!" She stuttered into Jared's neck.

"You asked for it!" I threatened and reached to her sides and began to tickle her unmercifully. She squirmed in his arms but he simply smiled down and held her tight.

"Jared you traitor!" She screamed as she tried to get to her knees.

"You're ticklish huh? I'll remember that," Jared mused. Kim was now choking for breath as she laughed, still squirming.

"Ok ok! I give! Mercy dammit!" She cried and I immediately pull away. Tears streamed out of the corner of her eyes as she hung limply in J's arms. "Bitch." She whispered and wiped away her laughter tears.

I snorted. "Looks like you know me well."

Jared laughed and Kim sent me the evil eye. I stuck my tongue out and she giggled. She pulled herself up and Jared re-wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anyways take care of my girl Jared." I nodded his way. You could say he and I were on good terms now and he simply grinned.

"You got it, Red."

I smiled as he let go of Kim and walked around the car to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes, sent me a 'Holy Crap' grin and slid into the passenger side. Jared gave me a small hug before getting in.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked before closing the door.

I grinned. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Jared nodded and shut the door before proceeding to start up his truck and roll down the window. "Have un chickies!" I called as the drove away from the curb. Kim's head slid out the passenger window.

"Love you Red!" She called out. I smiled.

"Put your head back in dip shit!" I yelled. "Love you too!" I could hear her laughter from here as they disappeared around the bend. I grinned and slung my backpack over my shoulder again, as it began to slip. I shook my head, aware of the slight fog around me and turned to head up the slope to my destination. The wind whipped about, thrashing my hair wildly around wildly. I pushed my bangs back in an irritated fashion. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets from the chill. It wasn't too cold today but what I was getting myself into would be hell compared to this. Oh well. I had been planning for this since I was fifteen, no way in hell would I back down. I shivered, not from the chill this time, but from the anticipation.

"Raylina!" I stopped quickly in shock, my heart racing within my chest as I turned around.

"You really have to learn to stop scaring the shit out of me!" I hissed, clutching my chest.

Paul snickered as he jogged to my side. "And miss the sight of you jumping out of your skin? Nah." He grinned. I punched him in the arm.

"Ass."

"The one and only." I narrowed my eyes at him and began walking again. "So what are you doing?" Paul asked, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets as he walked casually beside me.

"I might ask you the same thing." I commented as I moved to the side of the road, so an oncoming car wouldn't hit me. Paul took up most of the space so my thighs brushed against the metal side rails. Goose bumps trailed along my legs because the metal was freezing. "Are you stalking me?" I teased. He grinned.

"As wonderful as that act sounds," I punched him again and he gave a light chuckle. "I was actually gonna head down to the beach."

"Ah," was all I said. The wind picked up again and I shivered. Paul noticed and stepped a bit closer to me. I had to admit, his body heat was comforting.

"So what are you doing?" He asked again, peering down at me. I licked my lips. Should I tell him? Nah, knowing him he'll probably go AWOL.

"Something stupid." I shrugged.

"Like?" He prompted. I looked over at him. His eyes begged me to tell and worry lines creased the skin around his eyes. I gave a small smile.

"You'll see."

"It's not dangerous is it?" He asked, suddenly fearful. I snickered.

"Depends on who you asked," I said evasively.

"I'm asking you, is it dangerous?" He stepped infront of me, prompting me to stop to a halt. I glared at him. He glared right back.

"If I were to say yes, you would go bat shit crazy and most likely carry me home." He shrugged, not denying it. I didn't bother to hide my grin. "If I said no, you wouldn't believe me because I might be lying so either way you'd take me home forcefully."

His mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. "I think that's the smartest thing I've heard from you since we met."

"Oh screw off." I said and walked around him, veering to the left instead of straight to my house. Where I'm going, I could also walk to from my house but it would be much longer and by the time I actually got there the sun would be setting and there would be no point. I heard Paul jog after me.

"To your picture baby." He chuckled and grabbed my wrist. I gasped at the sudden contact, all too aware of his warmth and body. I noticed his pupils dilate but I said nothing. He moved my body infront of his, sandwiching me between his large body and the guardrail. He pressed his chin into the crook where my shoulder met my neck. I did my best to keep my heart from racing wildly. "You see that cliff all the way up there," he mumbled into my ear, his warm breath sending a wave of goose bumps down the side of my neck. He pointed up and my eyes followed. "The boys and I, for fun of course, used to dive into the water from there. Actually we still do it all the time during summer." I grinned and involuntarily leaned into him. He was comfy alright?

"I know." I said simply and I could feel his bliss go to confusion. I chuckled. "I didn't always do as my Gran told me. Sometimes I would sneak out of the house and just walk. The one day, about a year ago, I watched a few of you jump. It looked amazing," I mumbled, not wanting to give anything away. I felt him grin as he pressed his face into my hair, inhaling audibly. I didn't find this action creepy…just slightly disturbing. I smiled at the thought.

"And you didn't come and say hello?"

"Fuck that shit, knowing my luck I would have fallen somewhere or gotten really nervous and ran." Paul snorted with laughter and I felt his chest rumble against my back.

"Yup, that sounds like you." I elbowed him in the stomach. I pulled away and began walking down the trail. "So whatever you're doing involves the beach? Lucky me." Paul teased.

"More or less." I agreed and as we descended onto the beach, I tossed my book bag into some rocks where it would be safe. Then when that fell I slipped off my red hoodie and sneakers, leaving me in a black tank and leggings. Paul studied me and even though I could tell he enjoyed watching me strip, he frowned. "Keep an eye on that for me would ya?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Something stupid," I said again and began ascending up the slope. After a few moments I could hear Paul quickly come after me.

"That's not an answer. Tell me." He pleaded.

"You'll see." I grinned and began heading towards the tree line. I had walked the forest barefoot several times before so it didn't really bother me when rocks and twigs jabbed into the underside of my foot as I headed deeper within. I noticed that Paul hadn't followed. He was probably unsure of what the hell to do. Good, it'll give me a few moments to myself. I breathed in a sigh of gratefulness and strode on. I knew the cliff he had talked about earlier. Actually for years I had dreamed of jumping off. I wasn't going to put it off any longer. I wanted to. When nearly killed by Ash, I realized I couldn't exist. I had to live so here I am. It's even better that someone is here, just in case I hit my head or something. Then I don't have to die. Yay for me. I snickered as I entered the small clearing before the cliff, my stomach rolling at the sight before me.

I'm going to jump off the cliff into the dark water.

And I'm going to do it with style.


	26. Chapter 26

Paul's POV

"You'll see." A grin stretched across her angelic face. Mishief was dancing like fire in her deep blue eyes and I swear if she hadn't moved I would've gotten lost within them. She disappeared into the woods, the trees enveloping her in a shroud of darkness and cover. I felt my heart strangely melt. I simply stood there, feet from the tree line, unsure of how to go about this.

What, in the name of all that is holy, is she doing?

If she would have told me, I wouldn't be so fucking upset, but I could feel my anger bubbling within my chest and my wolf snapping at my skin. We weren't exactly angry with her, we were angry that we didn't know what to do. What if she was just wandering around? Knowing her? That's a definite no. She wouldn't take off her clothes for just that.

This caused me to believe that she was going for a swim while we were at the actual beach but when she wandered into the woods I became very confused. I shook my head and headed in after her, quickening my strides as I realized the direction she had been heading.

I felt my heart stop in dread.

She was heading to the cliff.

I am a Dumbass. I admit it. I'm so fucking stupid. That is a Raylina thing to do. I began running; whipping passed the trees and jumping over logs. How could she have gotten that fast of a head start? I thought to myself. . I sniffed the air and followed the strawberry and cream scent. These are the times were I thank the Elder Spirits and all that jazz for great sniffers. I mean seriously, being a wolf really does come in handy when your sort of maybe girlfriend wants to jump off a cliff just to get a rush. I mean that's sexy and all but uh no. I need my imprint alive and well.

"Raylina!" I called out as I headed for the clearing. She's fucking nuts! We are wolves; we can survive anything. She's human. A fall like that could very well kill her if not done the proper way. What if she hits a reef? Or breaks her neck because she was angled wrong? The possibilities ran through my head and I fought back the urge to vomit. If my imprint dies I'll willing go with her that much is for sure. But I won't let her die. Oh hell no. My heart pulsed in my chest as I jumped one final time.

I slid through the clearing and I gasped for breath.

"It's about damn time you got here," Raylina said happily as she stretched. "I'll admit I kind of hoped you would go back down to the beach but I'm glad you came up. It makes it more fun." She clapped happily.

She's nervous. I could smell it from here.

"Raylina, you need to get away from there." I reasoned, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Why? I've always wanted to do this. I'm not holding back." She grinned and arched. I heard her lower back pop but I focused more on the arching bit. Shaking my head to rid myself of the ache that now clenched certain muscles within me, I growled menacingly. I needed her to get away and her not obeying is pissing me off to no end.

"Ohh you should growl more often. It's sexy." She paused tapping her index finger against her chin, clearly thinking. "Nah I like it better when you whimper." She teased, taking a small step closer to the edge. I growled taking a step forward also. She paled when I did. "You know, when you whimpered that night, I nearly gave myself to you right then and there." She admitted, hoping my shock would delay me.

Nope.

"I'll have to remember that," I tried to make the air more amusing then nervous.

"Shit," she muttered, the sighed. Taking a deep and very sad, might I add, breath she walked forward, shoulders slumped. "Fine. You win. I give." She held her hands up and walked into waiting embrace. My anger dulling I wrapped her into my arms. She laid her head down against my chest, listening to my stuttering heart. I clutched her tightly, rubbing my cheek against her soft curly hair. I loved the way she felt in my arms. Her own arms barely wrapped around my mid section and if she reached, her head could fit into the crook of my neck. I sighed, grateful I came just in time. Swallowing the urge to hold her more, I let go and lightly grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ray." I muttered, my heart still racing. Something nagged at the back of my head. Something wasn't right about this. I sniffed the air. No sign of a leech, so what the hell. I felt Raylina pause behind me and I turned.

"Ray." She whispered. "That's one I haven't heard." Her hand dropped from my grasp and she seemed to be pondering something. "I kinda like it," she looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help the warm smile that graced my own features. One day I'm going to have to mention to her how beautiful she is. She walked forward, and standing on her tiptoes gave me a small kiss at the corner of my lips.

I nearly melted before her.

How could something so small give me this feeling? This feeling of ecstasy? Euphoria? I felt weightless.

I also felt that nagging feeling grow stronger in the back of my mind and I shook my head to look at her….

Only to see her feet away from the edge instead of at the edge of the clearing with me.

"Raylina!" I yelled, my heart stumbling as she turned around to me again.

"See you at the bottom," She whispered with a grin on her face. I watched hopelessly as she ran forward, her hair fluttering around her, and jumped.

I ran forward to the edge and watched as she did a complete flip into the air and dived. I felt stinging bile rise into my throat as she hit the water. I could practically hear the falsities of her neck snapping, replaying over and over. Even if that didn't happen, my mind still played it.

My breathing was becoming more ragged and angry and I clenched my jaw. She recklessly put her life in danger and didn't obey me. She was completely insane!

My wolf couldn't help but hum in approval but we were still pissed that she had done that. I could still feel him pushing at my skin.

I frowned. Why hasn't she come up yet?

Oh gods.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I tore off my shirt, threw it towards the beach and jumped in after her.

My mind still replaying millions of horrid reasons why she hadn't come up.

**This is a short one I know but I wanted a Paul point of view! I hope all of you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27

That was the freakiest thing I had ever done.

The feeling was absolutely exhilarating. When I jumped, all the air rushed up and billowed around me, sending my stomach spiraling. My heart roared and thundered in my chest as I did a back flip (felt like I should flaunt off a little bit of my mad skills) and dived. The air was cold but never had I felt warmer as my blood rushed to my ears. I wanted to yell out in pure bliss, but I didn't think Paul would be too keen on that so I remained silent as I took a deep breath of air and drive head first into the water. At first it kind of hurt because it was instantaneous but after a moment I was fine as I rocketed through the seep, murky water. I'll admit; I was in the water for a while but I didn't need to come up for air so there was no point. I watched as the fish swam away from me as I kicked and swam. It was then that I decided.

I am so doing that again when the weather warms up. Why not again, right now? Well for one, that water is fucking freezing. I swear I'm turning purple from hypothermia or some shiz. I shivered as I scrubbed diligently at my head, hoping to dry it quickly. Immediately when I came up to the beach I had went searching for Paul.

What confused me was that, he was nowhere to be found.

That was ten minutes ago and I was beginning to become worried.

I'm not sure where he went; I just hope he didn't jump in and drown.

Nah he's Paul. The definition of badass, he'll be alright.

I smirked as I slipped off my tight as hell, leggings. My bulky T covered everything that needed to be covered and I set the black tights into a plastic bag. I took my towel and began rubbing it down my right leg to finish drying it off.

"Lay me down at your altar, baby

_I'm a slave to this luck_

_Your electric lips have got me speaking in tales."_

I began singing as I dried of my arms. The soft padding of the towel slipping over my cold skin and warming me up just faintly.

"_I have prayed for a power like you_

_To see deep down in my soul_

_Oh, you make me bloom like a flower at desert road." _The words slipped from my mouth as I leaned down and dried my left leg, which was still dripping from my soaked t-shirt and panties.

"_Magic, or one, or mystery_

_All of you trying to work on me_

_I would surrender myself-"_

"If I wasn't so pissed off right now I might actually enjoy the view," a voice growled from behind me and I whipped round to a very wt and very pissed Paul.

I held in a fit of giggles as I took in his appearance. His jeans wore light blue but now they were dark and hung loosely from his hips. I eyed the 'v' that dipped down and I fought back the urge to groan. My eyes traveled up his chiseled chest that was dripped with water up to his face. His eyes were ablaze with anger as his hair dripped with water droplets down his nose and jaw, which by the way was clenched in anger. I licked my lips. Damn he looked really good.

"What did you do jump in after me?" I asked as I rubbed my neck with the towel.

"I fucking thought you were fucking drowning so I swam up and down the fucking coast looking for you." Wow that's a lot of fucking. I kept in a snicker. He really was pissed. Yet I couldn't help that my heart softened. He actually cared. I felt my limbs unclench and I gave a small smile.

"I'm touched that you care. But you didn't need to worry. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"That's not the fucking point! What if you died? How could I have lived with myself if that happened? I wouldn't!" He snarled.

"Paul," I whispered. "I'm fine, therefore there's no need to worry." I said and walked over to him. His fists were clenched at his sides and his nostrils were flared. Pissed is an understatement, considering he was shaking. If I were crazy I would even go as far to say that his skin was rippling. But I'm not crazy so I ignored the thought. I wrapped my hands into the towel. "Now lower your head." I commanded.

Confusion flitted through his sea of anger and he slowly stopped shaking. Without a word, he did as I commanded. I placed the towel over his head and began to carefully dry his hair. I didn't want to be too rough but I didn't be so gentle that there was no point. I tried to ignore the fact that his head was level with my chest, but my heart said otherwise. It pounded furiously against my rib cage and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. After about a minute I pulled the towel away and ran my fingers through his semi-damp hair. I watched a shiver escape him. I took in a deep breath to contain myself and stepped back. "Ok," I whispered and he straightened out. The anger within his eyes had dissipated and certain softness entered them. I wrapped a dry part of the towel around the tips of my fingers and began lightly drying off his face, when secretly I was memorizing every crevice of him. The slope of his nose, the angle of his jaw, the curve of his lips…

His eyes never once left my face and in truth I found it hard to breath under his stare. I moved my hand down his neck and over his shoulders, down his arms and between his fingers. I walked around him and trailed the towel over his shoulder blades and down his back. He shivered again and I came back around. I saved his chest for last. Purposely. I ran the towel across his chest and down to his belly button. I was careful of course but not careful enough as my hand strayed down to his nave. He growled and quickly grabbed my hand. I swallowed and blushed. Damn it, I hadn't meant to do that. I looked up at him; his eyes were filled with desire. It made my stomach coil.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish," he murmured, making circular patterns on the side of my hand with his thumb. I gave a small smile and pulled away. I wasn't hurt, even though it sounded like I was. All I really wanted at the moment was for him to kiss me. But maybe even that was dangerous. I bent down at the rocks to pull out my backpack filled with extra clothes.

"I have clothes at home, you may be able to fit, if you're willing to walk up there with me." I said, looking down.

"You sure?"

"Of course! My brave knight had the best of intentions, it's only fair I give back." I teased and he grinned. I pulled out a skirt and extra top, along with my hoodie.

"You're lucky I was here," Paul commented as he watched me pull out the clothes. Just by looking he knew I was going to do it with, or without him,

"Weak men believe in Luck," I recited and looked at him.

He smirked. "And strong men believe in cause and effect correct?"

"Yessiree." I agreed. It was then that I pulled off my shirt.

I could tell Paul wanted to be a gentlemen but he just stared, his mouth forming a little 'o'. I sighed and grabbed my skirt.

"You wear boy shorts?" He asked finally. I had to pauses with slipping on my skirt to snort with laughter. Out of all the things he could have said….he asks that?

"Yea," I said and tied the skirt over my waist. I was wearing boy shorts and a sports bra that is way more than most girls wear when they're at the beach, so I figured I had nothing to worry about. "I figured there would have been someone at the beach so no way in hell am I wearing panties. Plus, they're comfy." I added with a little bit of quirkiness. Paul cleared his throat, a blush becoming apparent on his face and he finally looked away. If it were any other man, I would have made him look away. But it's Paul and I wanted him to look.

It then occurred to me what I had just admitted to myself.

I wanted Paul.

Shit baskets.

No denying it anymore. I really liked Paul. I sighed and grabbed my extra shirt and quickly slipped it on. I grabbed my sneakers and socks and began slipping on my right shoe.

What I hadn't expected was for Paul to come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I instantly stiffened.

He nuzzled the crook of my neck and I fought every urge within me to turn around and just…. let him have it. He sniffed my hair and traced his nose along my shoulder.

"I have never met a woman like you Raylina," he whispered affectionately. "You're so brave. Full of courage and devotion." I smiled to myself, becoming very prideful of his words. "I have never met someone as perfect as you." My shoulder sleeve slid down my arm as he traced his nose along me repeatedly. I licked my lips and pretended that what he had just said never happened. I slid on my right show and began lacing it up as Paul flicked his thumbs over my stomach. I wanted to say something back but what could I say?

That he was perfect?

He was far from it. Yet that was what made him unique. And to be honest, I only just figured out that I like Paul. That I was attracted to him. Saying things like that were not meant for now. I stood, aware of his arms falling form around me, and slid on my hoodie. I grabbed my book bag and slid it onto my shoulder before looking at him.

"You coming or not?" I asked, a bit harshly. He gave a small, knowing smile and stood. As we headed back up the hill he grabbed his dry t-shirt that he had tossed and slipped it on. When we got to the road I peered over at him. Once again his hands were shoved into his pockets and he was looking down.

"So how far have you gotten in Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, trying to stir up conversation before it got awkward.

"I've uhm…I memorized all of my lines." He stuttered and I paused. I was nowhere near memorizing all of mine! Shit! Paul read my glare.

"I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Hell no! When is the play anyways?" I asked and began walking again.

"Don't worry, it's at the beginning of April, the third actually. It's only march second." He shrugged. The second huh.

"Eighteen more days!" I whispered happily under my breath. I did a mental happy dance. Unfortunately Paul noticed.

"Eighteen days till what?"

I grinned. "I hadn't meant for you to hear that." I said.

His grin matched my own. "Well I did so what's on the twentieth?"

"My birthday!" I said happily. I was always happy about my birthday. I had no reason not to be.

His grin faltered a bit. "Your birthday?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yup. I'll be seventeen!" I said.

It was then that he stopped to a halt. "You're sixteen?"

"Yup. There's all this confusion about it too since technically I should be a sophomore instead of a junior. But I proved to be much smarted than all of the sophomores and most of the juniors so they stuck me with you guys. Pretty neat huh?"

He just stared at me.

Guess he wasn't thinking I was that age.

"You sure don't act like," he grumbled and we began walking again.

"Then what age do I act like?" I asked as we turned to the drive.

"A cross between a two-year old and a twenty year old." I smacked him in the arm and he laughed. The torches lit up as we walked passed, not that they needed to. The sun was still up but dipped just a bit.

I rolled my neck as I began walking up the stairs first.

Shit.

What about Ash?

I fet bile rise into my throat and I whipped around. Paul had an amused expression on his face but I didn't know why. "Uhm could you maybe wait here for a moment?" I asked hesitantly.

"What for?' Paul leaned against the thick piece of wood between the floor and ceiling.

"I uhm...uh...I have …a friend who stays here sometimes. He uhm…he's not very good with company." I bullshitted.

"And what's this friends name?" Paul asked, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Ash." I said immediately. His eyes softened a bit.

"Ok," he shrugged nonchalantly. I frowned but quickly ran inside. Living room? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Bedroom? Nope.

I came back out breathless from running around. "You can come in," I said and Paul smiled as if he already knew.

What the hell was I talking about?

I must be loosing my mind.

I tossed my wet clothes into the hamper and set my book bag onto the counter. I slipped off my sneakers and threw them into the corner.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked as I went into the kitchen.

"Nah I'm good, thanks." He said and leaned against the kitchen entrance. I opened the fridge up and grabbed a bowl of grapes from the top shelf. I popped one into my mouth and sucked on it. It's juices exploded in my mouth and I closed my eyes at the taste. I grabbed a handful and set the bowl on the counter.

"Be right back," I said quickly and ran up the stairs. Why would I have jeans like that?

I lied.

I didn't have any jeans to fit Paul. I just wanted him at my house. This is one of those times where I am grateful Gran was an old woman. I looked through my chest at the bottom of my closet and found a pair that resembled Paul's. I grinned and ran back downstairs. Tossing them at his face, I grabbed the bowl of fruit and sat down at the table. He smiled at me with a very amused expression before going upstairs to change.

What freaked me the fuck out was how quickly he had done it.

In two seconds flat he was done and changed as he tossed his wet jeans into the hamper. "I'll be wanting those back," He said, grinning.

"I would expect nothing less." I agreed and placed another grape into my mouth.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to go. You don't mind do you?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"Nah, not at all." It would be awkward if he stayed and I think he knew that too. I got up from my chair to escort him to the door like a proper hostess. As I opened the door back up Paul turned to me.

"So um thanks for the jeans and all." He looked down with a blush. I exhaled a laugh.

"No problem. Thanks for being there just in case I drowned."

Paul gave a humorless laugh. "Anytime." He swallowed and looked at me, unsure of what to do. Trust me this was awkward for me too. "Uhm I guess I'll see ya." He said and began heading down the stairs. I just stood there, watching. I wanted him to kiss me so very badly. I wanted…oh gods. I rushed forward to the top step.

"Paul!" I called out and he was back at the steps in a flash.

"Yea?" He asked hesitantly and breathlessly. I smiled and he took that as my permission.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. He turned his head to meet me halfway and out lips collided. The moment his lips met mine was like a gasoline explosion but I didn't want this to turn into a near sex scene. I wanted it to be a kiss. I let my fingers roam through the bottom of his hair as he pressed himself against me. His tongue licked my bottom lip suggestively and I opened.

I had never French kissed before in my life.

But this was absolutely divine.

His tongue invaded and conquered mine, exploring my caverns thoroughly. His hand slid up my back and weaved itself into my hair, pulling ever so slightly so that I groaned. Some time soon we'll need to come up for air, I thought dizzily. I nipped at his bottom lip playfully and he smiled against my mouth. The act made me giggle and he gave me a small peck before pulling away.

He brought up his hand and cupped my cheek before kissing the very tip of my nose.

"I'll be expecting more of those Raylina." He whispered. I gave a timid smile before he turned around and disappeared down the road.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Spiritual" by Katy Perry. That's her song not mine. **


	28. Chapter 28

The smell of pines was becoming stronger and stronger the farther away we drove from the coast. The cool misty air clung to my legs as they hung at the window. I inhaled deeply as I ran my fingertips against the rough texture of a flower petal. I could the veins running along the flower and it was comforting as I looked upon the white flower with adoration.

The silence in the car was blissful. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that happen when you have nothing more to say. It was one of those calming silences, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed this. The car ride I mean. Jacob kept his eyes on the road but sometimes I could feel them flicker down to me. When he knocked on the door I was taking a nap so I was reasonably tired. Because of this I had refused sitting upright and correctly in the seat. It was a truck after all; there was plenty of room. This lead to my now current position. It too was comfortable. My head was now resting on Jacob's thigh, my hair splayed out around us. Apparently I'm not as short as I claim because my feet were dangling out the window. The wind was a bit chilly against me, but the sun that peeked through the clouds once in a while warmed my legs as they propped up against the mirror. Jacob had brought me a flower he had found, which was the same one I was playing with now. I had no idea what it was called, since I never really paid attention to the names of things but I had to admit it was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of a tropical Hawaiian flower, the way each petal was shaped. Yet it was white with a hint of deep purple as it dipped into the center. I wanted to slip it to my hair but then I would ruin it and I wanted to keep this baby alive as long as possible. I peered out the window this time, instead of looking at the ceiling or the veins on the petals, and noticed that no longer were their rocks and a distant hint of an ocean; there were now many many trees and once in a while a house.

Jake chuckled. "There's my house," He nodded over to the right side of the road. As we passed I sat up from my position to look at small red, cabin like home. I smiled.

"Comfy." I stated and leaned back down.

"It is…well was until all the guys started piling in."

"They live with you," I sent a questioning glance up to him.

He chuckled. "No but we're like brothers so we're always at each other's houses." He took his right hand from the steering wheel to play with a small strand of my hair that was strewn across his jean-covered knee. "Though mostly we head over to Sam and Emily's place."

"Why is that," I smiled.

"Because Emily is the only one we know that can cook." He grinned. "Especially for how much we all eat. If she couldn't cook we'd all starve to death." I laughed and he smiled down at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"I can cook." I stated proudly.

"Don't let the gang know that." He warned with a smile. "They'll all be bugging you for food if that's the case."

"Oh I wouldn't mind, I have a crap load of food and yet no one to feed." I shrugged, my shoulders scraping against the rough texture of his jeans. I went shopping today so I really did have a shit ton of food that'll last me and Ash months. Charlie even took me since I had no idea where exactly to go. It was nice talking to the man again; he was after all the only actual father- figure I had.

"Well don't be surprised if you get a knock on your door one day." Jake said as he turned the wheel. I felt the truck turn right into the woods. The distant scent of the salt from the ocean was now gone, and a wave of fresh wet pine washed over me. I inhaled deeply, allowing the familiar scent to cloak and relax me. Jake looked down at me for a moment. "You really like the woods don't you?" He asked as he looked back out the window.

"Yea," I exhaled peacefully. The woods were always calming to me. "I don't know why but for some reason these woods are calming. Very soothing. It's like, I don't know, I feel protected. I feel a type of peace right now that I don't normally feel at home. Don't get me wrong my woods are soothing but not like the this," I rambled, feeling the truck jolt a bit as it hit divots and rises in the road.

Jake only smiled. I yawned and stretched my arms up, grinning a bit as my fingers grazed the top of the truck.

I heard some whoops and hollers coming from Jake's side of the truck. I groaned as Jacob pressed the brake and parked to the side, putting the car in first gear and pulling out the keys. He looked down at me with a grin.

"You gonna get out anytime soon?" He asked and I gave him the 'really?' look.

I snorted. "Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes you do," A voice came from my side of the truck and I squealed in surprise, nearly hitting Jacob's head as I snapped up. Embry busted out laughing. "The look on your face!" He cackled, clutching his stomach. I gave an exhaled growl and pulled my legs inside. Jake shook his head and opened his door. I followed suit and nearly rammed my door into Embry's bent head. "Hey! That was mean," Embry said, patting his head to make sure not a hair was out of place before glaring at me with amusement. I shrugged shutting my door.

"Red's here!" Jake called from the other side of the truck and I looked over the truck bed to frown.

I didn't understand why he had yelled that out.

Until the whoops and hollers I heard from earlier became louder and a frenzy of boys came rushing out of the wooden house towards me. I screamed in surprise when Quil ran forwards and lifted me into a hug.

"Quil put me down!" I laughed as he spun me around. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It wasn't Paul doing this. But hey, these were my brothers; I loved it anyways. I tightened my grip and I felt him grin as he put me down. Seth was next. He was still a bit shorter then me but he was sooo adorable. I squealed and clutched him to me. "Oh it's my baby boy!" I cried and the other boys laughed as Seth squirmed in my grip. I laughed as he pulled away, his skin turning a very dark shade of red. Jake slapped him on the back and he put his head down. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Apparently he liked that because he beamed up at me.

"What and I'm dog meat over here?" Embry whined beside me and I turned to give him a hug as well. I snickered into his neck as we pulled away. I then frowned when he held me at arm's length.

"Wait where's….."

"RED!" A female voice cried from the porch.

Found her.

I smiled as she jumped off the porch, Jared closely at her heals and lept into my arms.

"Damn Kim!" I choked as she strangled me. "We just saw each other yesterday…" I reminded her. She pulled away.

"Yea but I missed you. I didn't know you were coming." She pushed her hair back as Jared came to wrap his arms around her waist. She automatically leaned into him, letting go of my neck as a gaze of pure contentment entered her features. I smiled.

"Nice to see you too Jare." I nodded my head over to him and he grinned.

"It's always a pleasure Red," he said sarcastically but his smile never waned. I grinned at the boys who now surrounded me.

"Well? Where's the food?" I asked and most of them laughed, heading back into the house.

"Come on Red, the parties in the backyard." Embry said and grabbed my hand, tugging me behind the rest of the group. I noticed something that sort of maybe depressed me. I didn't mean to voice it but it slipped anyways.

"Where's Paul?" I asked and I watched as some of the boys stiffened and turned to me. Embry managed a grin.

"He um went to the store. He should be back in an hour or so, maybe less if you're lucky." Embry winked and shuffled forward.

"Oh," I said. What kind of shopping trip required two hours? Dude I'm in and out in twenty minutes. I'm not too keen on the 'shopping' scene.

It actually gives me a really bad headache.

I shrugged and went inside the dark home. Two girls were in the kitchen finishing up some food while the rest of the boys went outside. A large man was holding one of the girls with care while the other was careful not to look at them. That not so short comment I made earlier? Yea toss it out the window. This guy was five times as big as me. Damn it. Just when I had some self-confidence. Embry dropped my hand and happily went out with Jared while Kim stayed behind, giving him a peck on the cheek and promising she'll be out soon.

Kim gave a cheeky grin and grabbed my hand, hers still warm from clutching Jared's. "Leah, Emily? I'd like to introduce Red, Paul's imp- friend." I frowned and looked over at Kim who simply smiled. Something passed through her eyes but vanished in seconds. O k? I already knew of Leah but I had never actually met her, face to face. She looked up from the cookies she was taking off the rack.

I felt a pang in my heart.

I had never seen so much sadness in a woman's eyes. Ever. She literately reminded me of a physical form of sadness. All sorrows in the world seemed to be bottled within her dark eyes and I wanted to rip my own heart out. Her short, dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and like the boys she wore light, ripped shorts and a top. She rubbed her rough hands against the small rag on the counter and walked over to me.

"Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister. Nice to meet you." Her voice was a bit gruff as if she spent all her time screaming. It was also laced with hints of anger. I looked at her hand and decided against it. Instead I surged forward and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Leah stiffened underneath me, her arms hanging limply at her sides. There was a shocked silence not only on the inside but the outside as well. It was like everyone knew what I had just done. The air was heavy with surprise.

I honestly had no idea why I did it. I just felt she needed it.

Like really bad.

What really surprised me was when she loosened her muscles and timidly put her arms around me. What surprised me even more was when, after a few moments, she tightened her grip around my mid-section and buried her face into my hair.

She really did need it.

"Thank you," she mumbled into my ear, low enough for me and only me to hear it. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and we pulled away.

Her eyes were a bit damp but they immediately dried. "I'm Raylina. Call me Red." I grinned and she laughed.

"Yea Paul talks about you all the damn time."

"Sorry," I blushed. Paul talks about me? Why? I can't be that interesting.

Leah grinned and went back to the stove. "Eh it was annoying before but now?" She looked back at me. "It's understandable why he likes you so much."

I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Leah chuckled, shook her head and resumed taking cookies off the tray.

Kim cleared her throat and gave me the 'what the hell' signature look before she talked again.

"Emily this is Red. Red this Emily." Kim grabbed my hand and walked me, unafraid, into the kitchen. The bulky man had long since released Emily and was now staring at me. Just like Emily was.

I couldn't help but admire her.

She had long, dark flowing hair. Pin straight, the way I wish my hair would be, and beautiful dark eyes. What intrigued me was the three slashes the marred her face. I wanted to know how she got them, but I figured that would be mean. She was tall, taller then me, but not as tall as that guy behind her.

It was then that the bulky man growled, noticing that I was staring. His jaw was clenched, and nostrils flared as his arms wrapped protectively over the girl. I noticed Kim flinch and pale.

"What?" I asked. "She's beautiful, can't I stare?"

Emily's eyes widened. Leah dropped the tray and the testosterone man looked taken back. Kim looked at me like I had grown three heads and a dick. I kept in a snicker at the thought. I stuck out my right hand for her to shake. She smiled and twisted out of his arms.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Red, and thank you. I'm very glad to know someone isn't appalled by my scars." She said straightforwardly and I noticed the not so jolly green giant go white and look down. Emily pulled away. Her smile never once fading as she went back to his arms. "This is my fiancé, Sam Uley."

Sam swallowed and also stuck out his hand. I immediately shook it. Seriously his hand engulfed mine. What the bloody hell? "Sorry about earlier. It's nice to meet you Red."

I grinned. "Same to you Sam." He managed a small grin before pulling away. Emily turned to finish up the last bit of dishes in the sink.

"Why don't you have a seat Red dear?" Emily suggested as she rinsed off one of the trays. I nodded, even though she couldn't see and walked over to one of the stools on the kitchen side of the counter. "Babe would you mind starting up the grill? The hamburger is ready." Sam nodded quickly and grabbed the plat of uncooked meat before heading outside. Some of the boys outside hollered about their unfed stomachs as Sam slid the back door shut. Kim took a seat beside me.

"Wanna cookie?" Leah asked as she slid the last few onto the large, glass plate. I licked my lips and she grinned. "I'll take that as a hell yes."

I chuckled as she handed Kim and I a rather large chocolate chip cookie. I pulled it apart and watched with sick amusement as the melted chips pulled with the soft treat, before putting a small piece into my mouth. I couldn't contain a groan as it seriously melted into my mouth. Emily laughed.

"Impressed yet?"

"You had me at hello." I laughed through another bite. Emily smiled and rinsed off her hands before drying them and jumping onto the counter to sit. Kim nudged me with her shoulder and frowned eyeing the other two girls. I shrugged and took another bite of this small heaven.

"So you and Paul huh? How's that going?" Leah asked as she leaned back against the counter.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked as I finished the cookie.

"Has Paul been rough or temperamental? Does he hit you? He's not violent when you two are together is he?" Emily asked fearfully.

"Uhm," I was unsure how to answer this. Do they…do they think we're dating? "Do you guys think we're a couple?"

All eyes landed on me.

"Aren't you?" Leah asked, confusion entering her voice.

I laughed. "No. We're friends. And no he's not temperamental." I said then frowned. "Take that back, you might view it as temperamental but I don't."

"Just friends?" Kim asked, shocked, beside me. I frowned again and turned to her.

"Well yea I mean," I mumbled, shrugging. What the hell was I suppose to say.

"Do you want to be more?" Emily questioned, her head tilting to the side.

I blushed. "Well yea I mean of course. I really like Paul but…."

"But?" Leah asked. Why does this feel way to personal to talk about?

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I've never really dated anyone. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. Isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl?"

"In this case I'm not so sure." Leah muttered. "So he hasn't asked you out or told you anything…. peculiar about him?"

I thought about it. "Nope," I answered, pronouncing the 'p' with a loud pop.

The girls shared a look.

I officially don't like that look.

"Looks it's ok, really. Paul and I, we're just friends." They looked back at me. The girls didn't even bother hiding their stares. Even Kim was staring, and I could swear that she specifically hated Paul for all the things he did to her. So why wasn't she siding with me?

"There's no way in hell he would even consider it anyways." I said, trying to convey my strength and not how crushing that sounded to me. Seriously my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that Red." Emily said with a small smile, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Anyways that's for you to decide," Leah countered and also gave a grin.

I looked over at Kim and she simply shrugged, paling just a bit.

"So does that mean I have to give him a try or…"

There was a sudden whoop from out back and someone yelled, "Bella's here!"

I frowned. "Who's Bella?" I asked. I didn't know anyone named Bella.

"Hey Red! Come here I want to introduce you to someone!" I heard Jake call from the back doorway. I turned to look at the girls.

"Go ahead, we'll have food out in a few." Emily said and I slid off the stool, thankful for a break from the Paul topic.

I looked at Kim to see if she was coming but she just shook her head. I shrugged and headed through the dining room and out the back. Some of the guys were randomly talking in corners or at the large table pushed out towards the woods. A few, namely Jacob, were crowded around a girl whose face I couldn't really see.

"Red!" Jake's face split into a grin and he jogged over to me. Grasping my arm gently he led me over to the girl. I frowned a bit when my nose began to tingle.

Then it began to burn.

I scrunched my nose a bit, not enough to see, but to try and relieve that stench. Eww.

"Red I'd like you to meet my unofficial girlfriend Bella.

Bells this is my secretly adopted sister Red." I smacked Jake in the arm and he grinned at me. I studied the girl for a moment and even I had to admit, she was pretty. She was dressed in a over sized hoodie and jeans, long chestnut colored hair worn down and she gave a small, almost unsure smile. She hesitantly stuck out her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

Wait…Swan?

"Charlie's daughter?" I asked. She nodded as I grasped her, surprisingly cold, hand. I frowned as the burning sensation in my nose became nearly unbearable. Though I did my best to ignore it.

"I'm Raylina. Call me Red."

Bella's face lit with realization as well pulled away. "My dad talks about you all the time. Jean's granddaughter?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about your grandmother."

I gave a small smile. "It's ok. Tell your Charlie I said hello."

"Will do." She nodded a bit.

The burning sensation in my nose made me want to wretch and I couldn't help the awkward question to fall out of my mouth.

"Are you wearing any perfume?" I asked, not caring about who was watching as I rubbed my nose.

Bella frowned, taken aback by the question. "No?" She asked and frowned, staring intently at me as her eyes flickered to Jacob, an unseen question spoken between them.

"I'm sorry I asked. It must be something in the air then."

I reasoned. I mean what else could it possibly be? The boys don't wear cologne and she isn't wearing perfume. It had to be something passing through the air.

I hoped.

This stuff was absolutely horrid. Jacob quirked an eyebrow before asking "Did you smell this scent earlier?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Nope just when I came over here, which is why I asked. I'm sorry Bella." Bella smiled and shook her head, but something dark was in her eyes and I didn't like it.

Jake and some of the other guys frowned.

"Look it's fine. Don't worry." I said hastily, wishing I had never asked. I backed up a few feet, wanting to get away. I swallowed.

"Paul's here!" I heard Emily yell from inside the house and all eyes turned to me. Seriously how embarrassed can one person get?

"What? Don't look at me." I muttered and Jake snickered. The chatting began again and it seemed Jake and Bella forgot about the perfume comment because they were now deep in conversation, totally ignoring me.

Which was perfectly fine by me.

I slipped away quietly and moved to go greet Kim who was slipping out of the house and heading towards me. Jared now following closely at her heels.

"So how do you like everyone?" Kim asked as Jared slipped his arms around her waist. I grinned.

"I like them. They're pretty cool." There seemed to be a repressed sigh all around me and I frowned. I guess I must have missed something because the air around me no longer seemed tense.

"That's good. We were afraid you wouldn't approve." Jared said from Kim's hair.

"Why would it matter?" I had to ask.

"We want everyone to feel like part of the family. Have a place to belong. We were afraid you wouldn't like it or some of us." Meaning the ones I just met today.

"Well that's nice of you Jare. And yes I feel right at home. Actually I like this place better than my own home." I admitted and I did. This place made me feel…. safe. I wasn't alone here and I got along great with everyone.

Jared smiled, as if he were truly happy. "I'm glad. We all normally come up here after school; you're welcome to join us. Even Kim comes here from time to time."

I eyed Kim. She squirmed. I wasn't mad at her but I couldn't help but feel a bit left out. The normal.

"Would you like to join us Red?" Kim asked and Jared nuzzled her neck. What the hell was up with him and touching? Like seriously he can't last ten minutes without touching her. Hell, the one-day he interrupted class just to give her a hug. I will never understand him. "Instead of heading over to my place we could spend a few hours here. Mom and dad don't mind and Jared can give you a ride." Kim begged, her eyes pleading. I felt my heart soften.

"Is it okay with Sam and Emily, I mean this is their place." I reminded her. Jared looked at me.

"Well of course. You're part of the family now, why wouldn't you be allowed?"

I was…. part of the family?

I felt my heart stutter in happiness. I actually had a family? Words couldn't describe how happy I was. I nodded and smiled. "Yea I'll come up."

Kim clapped in delight and Jared even cracked a grin.

I had a family.

I looked around. Seth and Quil were now having a small argument and nearly beating the crap out of each other. Embry was simply laughing at them. Bella was shaking her head as Jake paid Embry for a bet. Jared and Kim were now mumbling to each other as he kissed her nose. Emily had her own arms wrapped around her fiancé's waist as he flipped the burgers on the grill. Leah was slipping out of the house and heading towards me and Paul? I looked around, realizing I hadn't seen him since Emily had yelled out that he was here.

"Looking for me?" A deep and very familiar voice asked from behind me as he wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist. I couldn't contain the smile as he placed his cheek on the top of my head.

Yea. Now I'm home.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- I am so so very sorry for not updating quickly. I hate excuses because they're like butt holes, everyone has one and they stink but seriously: I kinda got grounded from my computer and I've been trying to work on this chapter around my parents and crap so yea I am so sorry!**

**For future reference to this chapter, I suggest that all readers listen to the song "Que Sera" By Justice Crew. It sets the tone and feeling later on. So please listen! No I do not own it. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?" A deep voice whispered into my hair. I immediately knew whom it was by the warmth that was now seeping into my pores.

"Sort of." I shrugged and turned to see a very anxious Paul, hands tucked behind his back. The food was finished about ten minutes ago and now everyone was chowing down on Emily's home cooked meal. Yet I was the only one who hadn't touched a thing. He gave a small, and very hesitant smile before pulling out a very large strawberry muffin.

"Emily makes them all the time. Normally they're blueberry but she had one left." Paul said quickly, his cheeks turning an attractive shade of red. I felt my eyes widen as I looked up at him. I didn't realize how utterly attractive he looks. It didn't help that I was sitting and he was standing but he was being a gentlemen and stood a foot away instead of up close and personal. I eyed the treat. Ok maybe 'sort of' didn't cut it, after all my mouth was watering now. I eyed the muffin and he then smiled a knowing smile. He knew I wanted it. I bit my bottom lip in decision. I heard his suck in a breath and his pupils dilated as the action. I could feel myself turning pink. Damn. I licked my lips and hesitantly reached for it. His shoulder's slumped in what seemed to be relief as I took it into my own hands. Ripping an edge of the muffin off, I quickly slipped into my mouth, enjoying the fact that Paul had watched it all. I sucked on it a bit, enjoying the sweet flavor before chewing at an agonizingly slow pace. Paul bit the inside of his cheek as I swallowed.

It was absolutely divine.

Even more so because Paul had touched it.

I bit back a groan. And smiled at him. "Thank you Paul. It's delicious."

There seemed to be a heavy silence and I turned my head to see why.

Everyone was staring at me now.

Why?

I felt myself blush and I looked over at Paul who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He noticed my discomfort though and sent a glare to Embry and Quil.

"As I was saying..." Embry began and conversation started up again. By the way the girls were eyeing me, I suspected that I did something huge.

But I couldn't figure out what the hell I did.

I shrugged nonchalantly and nibbled at the muffin.

* * *

I groaned against Kim's leg. The boys were now all chatting at one side of the table while us girls had decided to take up residence on the ground. I had laid my head against Kim's leg and my feet were now across Leah's lap, who oddly enough was playing with the hem of my-nearly knee touching-skirt. Emily surprisingly enough was playing with Bella's hair, braiding it and unbraiding it in different styles.

The point being: we were bored out of our skulls.

We seriously had nothing to do. I mean yea music was playing a bit from the speaker and all. The sun was beginning to set and soon enough they would have to put up the campfire. I sighed as Kim ran her fingers through my messy hair.

"I love your hair." She commented, playing with one of the long curls.

"Take it," I said, grinning up at her. "It's a pain in the ass to maintain. Do you know how many brushes I have broke trying to untangle the knots from this thing?" I asked and Kim scoffed.

"Yea but besides that it's perfect. I mean you never have to style it, just wake up and go. And it always compliments what you're wearing..." Kim trailed off studying me.

"Oh yea? And when did you become a fashion expert?"

"After you made me wear that dress." She stated proudly. I exhaled a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Gods I have never been so bored," Leah whined, leaning her head down against my knee. I snorted.

"You and me both girly." I paused, groaning again when another damn country song began to play. "I despise country." I hissed and closed my eyes.

"Let me guess, you like pop?" Leah asked. Kim snickered.

"Hell no. I mean some music is good but they all sound the same and talk about the same shit too. Love, sex, money, drugs and parties over and over again. It gives me a headache."

"Alright rap?"

"Eh that candy rapper guy is the only guy that's good nowadays." I stated and Leah shrieked with laughter, causing some of the boys to look our way and stare.

"You mean Eminem right?"

"Yea like that chocolate stuff." I frowned.

She snorted now, choking on her own laughter. "No Dumbass, it's spelt differently. M and M is the candy."

"The difference? They both sound good right now."

It was Emily's turn to chuckle. Bella simply giggled.

Leah shook her head while she wiped away a few stray tears that had leaked free.

"Ok so what do you like?" Leah questioned.

"Oh you know the usual." I said, biting my lip. What I listened to wasn't exactly what a lot of people here seemed to listen to so….yea.

"Oh yea and what's the usual?" Damn it Leah why did you have to be like me? Persistent.

"Oh you know punk, rock, metal, bit of Screamo sometimes." I shrugged nonchalantly. The girls around me turned to stare.

"Really?" Bella asked, turning to me.

"Yea. I mean I do listen to other stuff of course. Somewhat like pop but yea." I tried to make it sound not so bad but they still stared. "What?" I asked, propping myself up.

"I don't know, you just seem so happy all the time. We really didn't expect…that." Leah shrugged.

I licked my lips. "I am happy. I just find things like that really awesome because it's lyrics from the heart and from an experience and not from what's average and expected." I shrugged again and I smiled when Leah, Bella and Kim nodded in agreement.

"I really never thought of it like that," Emily said thoughtfully as she ran her fingers through Bell's long hair one last time before dropping her hands.

"Yea." I agreed and a silence fell upon all of us.

This silence lasted for about a minute before I growled. The girls looked at me with confusion.

"I hate the silence." I said and stood. "I hate being bored too so I'm going to fix that." They stayed seated, staring at me with wide confused eyes as if I were crazy. Maybe I was, but I don't care. I need something to do. I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out my music player.

"Em you have a cable to connect the mp3 to the stereo?" I asked, turning to her. She frowned but nodded anyways. "Good can you get it for me please?"

"Yea sure." She said, getting up and heading inside. Leah Kim and Bella got to their feet as well, confusion written all over their faces. I grinned and Emily slid the doors shut with a cord in her hand.

"I don't know what you need it for but here," she handed it to me. I grinned and walked over to the stereo. It was originally connected to the radio they had brought out so I disconnected it.

"Hey!"

"What the hell?"

"Red!" Where the whines and moans from the boys behind me.

I turned around. "Hey shut it boys, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to country hick for the next three hours while having nothing to do. I'm sorry but you might as well shoot me." I said; hands firmly placed on my hips. Amusement flared through Paul's eyes I had noticed but I ignored it. Turning around, I flicked through the play list on my music player and grinned when I saw one. Yea this one was perfect. I grabbed the cord and plugged it into both the stereo and mp3. Taking a deep breath I pressed play. I had to admit; playing music from my own play list was a bit embarrassing. I mean what if they didn't like the song? I shook my head and rolled my eyes and the music began to play.

"_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera"_

I grinned when he started singing and turned to the group. The boys were back to talking and the girls looked at me funny.

"_(Oh, here we go ya'll)_

_Yesterday is history, oh_

_You gotta get through it_

_Tomorrow is a mystery so_

_Let's just do it"_

I ran over and grabbed Kim's arm. She squealed in surprise as I began to twirl us over near the speakers. She stood there for a moment, watching me as I spun around and began dancing. Some were probably staring at me but I don't care. This is me. I twirled again, she then smiled and joined me. I noticed Jared was looking up at us like a bunch of idiots. Well mainly me, he just looked at Kim with adoration and soon came up to join her. I grinned as he slipped his arms around her waist and began moving his own hips along with hers. The infectious grin made it's way to both their faces as Kim and Jared danced to the upbeat song. Alright time to get the others.

_"And even when the rain falls_

_You and I, will stand tall_

_No matter what you go through_

_I'll never leave you"_

I ran over and locked arms with Leah and Emily then tugged on Bell's hoodie. Bella was a bit hesitant and stood there as I drugged the other two off.

"Em grab your man!" I said over the blasting song. Se smiled, unlocked arms and slipped behind Sam. She tugged gently and like a lost puppy followed her. Soon they were dancing as well. Sam, who seemed to hardly ever smile, was now grinning like a madman as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck; his won arms around her waist as they rested their foreheads against each other. Leah stood a bit awkwardly since she had no one to dance with. I smiled at her and began dancing against her. Not in a perverted fashion but to get her to mimic me and after a few moments she did, comfortable to do so.

"So you gotta be strong strong

_Live by the words of the song song_

_Together is where we belong long_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holdin' on"_

"Leah get Bella to dance too!" I yelled over to her. She nodded and went to the awkward standing Bella. I grinned and walked over to the table, where the boys were looking onto the scene oddly. I quickly latched on to Embry and Quil's arm. They put up a small fight until Jake laughed and shoved them forward. I lifted their arms above my head and danced into the small circle. I dropped their arms and danced infront of them. Quil was turning a bit pink but Embry immediately caught on and surely enough began to dance as well. "I don't know how to dance." Quil said, looking down. I heard a roar of laughter behind him and I sent a glare their way. They immediately silenced. His blush though, increased and now completely encased his face. I grinned and leaned forward.

"Neither do I Quil. It's not about knowing, it's just doing what feels right." I said into his ear and pulled away. He seemed to blush brighter but he nodded as I began to dance again, just moving myself to the beat. Quil swallowed shyly and also began to move. I laughed. Not at him but the fact that he was very good at it. He licked his lips and just went with it.

'At the end of the day

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera"_

I shimmied away from Quil who was now dancing and laughing with Embry. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as I surveyed the scene I had created. Bella was now dancing with Leah and they were enjoying themselves. Sam and Emily were in a type of slow dance, just enveloped in each other while my two idiots were now lip locking and giggling. Embry and Quil were having a blast. I quickly went back to the table and crossed my arms at Jacob.

"Aren't you gonna dance with your girl?" I huffed. Seth snickered and Jake sent him a blushed glare.

"I uh what I shouldn't I mean-" He stuttered and I grabbed his arm.

"Shut it and let's go."

"Seth!" Jake called out and I grinned evilly.

"You just sealed cutie pie's fate." I laughed and latched onto Seth.

"No!" He cried out as they fought against me. Seth then twisted and escaped my grasp. I growled and he paled, knowing I'd come back. I pulled Jake along infront of Bells.

"Have fun Bell's." I said to her and she quickly, before Jake ran, wrapped her own arms around his neck. He tensed and with one look at her eased up. I grinned as they began to move to the beat. Now where's Sethy poo? I snickered.

_'When it's been a long day_

_Had enough, givin' up it ain't ok_

_We don't care what the world say_

_We spread love it's the only way'_

Ah there he is, hiding beside the table. I smiled and stalked toward the table.

"Please don't Red. I'm…I'm..."

"You're what?" I asked, crouching infront of him. All the color leeched from his face.

He let out a breath. "I'm self-conscious. I can't…do that." He nodded over to the dancing circle of people.

He was? Wow.

I grabbed his biceps and pulled him up from the sitting position. "There's no need to be. They're your family."

"Yea but I'm….I'm the runt. Stuff like that is just…" He stuttered. I sighed.

"Seth," I said, my voice commanding. Immediately his head snapped up. " There's nothing to worry about and if they laugh at you I'll kick their asses to next week." I told him and he swallowed but he knew as well as I that I would. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Come on," I tugged and he fell into step behind me.

'_So you gotta be strong strong_

_Live by the words of the song song_

_Together is where we belong long_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holdin' on"_

Leah, who now danced alone in the group, spotted her brother and gave a small, sisterly smile. Weaving her way through, She grabbed hold of Seth's hand and dragged him forward. Moments later Seth was dancing like a fool. I smiled again.

_'At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera'_

Now for the last and very best. Paul. I licked my lips and peered around the backyard. Not by the table, I peered into the house. Not there either. Where….?

Oh..

I found him. He was leaning again the one pine tree, looking on the scene with amusement.

That was…until he spotted me stalking toward him.

He visibly paled and began twiddling nervously. I watched him bite the inside of his cheek as I stopped infront of him.

"I'm not a dancer." He said, voice gruff and nervous.

"Does it matter?" I asked, reaching out for his hand. He pulled back a bit and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. I shook that feeling away. Fine you don't want to do it the easy way? I sighed. "Come dance with me Paul." I begged. Yes I begged, knowing it would be his undoing.

I was so right.

He slumped forward in defeat and I smiled. Grabbing his wrist we weaved back to the crowd.

'_We keep falling but the_

_World keeps spinning and I_

_Might stop winning_

Just as long as I got you by my side

_We keep falling but the_

_World keeps spinning and I_

_Might stop winning_

_But I know that we're gonna be alright'_

I turned back to Paul, smiling at his nervousness. I began moving with beat again, even as he stood there, completely unsure of what he should do and himself. A slight blush was working it's way up through his cheeks and I couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh. This slight blush turned full on red and he looked down in shame. I grabbed his hand and his head snapped up quickly.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the others Paul: Just go with it." His jaw clenched in embarrassment. I sighed, he's really hard to crack. I sighed and resorted to my seductive capabilities, which really are zilch, but from what Kim tells me? I'm a seduction queen. I highly doubt that but I guess I'll just use it and go with the flow. I leaned forward onto my tiptoes and leaned in close to his ear. I did my best to ignore the hitch in his breath or the way goose bumps erupted onto his skin. It didn't matter though and I shivered lightly. "Paul, please dance. Just do it. No one's going to judge and you're with me. Beside me. Don't make me dance alone." I whispered, trailing my lips along his ear and I felt him shiver. I know this is cruel but I did what instinct said and my inner goddess was purring with this. I smiled when his hands wrapped around my waist.

"For you and only you Raylina." He mumbled and I giggled.

_'At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera'_

I laughed when he began moving along with me, hips moving in sync and eventually he smiled too. I threw my hands up, closed my eyes and just moved.

"Yea get it Red!" I heard Kim yell from Jared's embrace.

I laughed and turned to face her, Paul's hands still wrapped around me. "You're not doing too bad yourself!" She blushed madly and buried her face in the crook of Jare's neck. He chuckle, sent me an amused glance and went back to holding her. Sam actually smiled at me and Emily shook her head, but even her features were dancing with joy. Bella and Jake were now just slow dancing in each other's arms and I let out a breath of air at how utterly at peace Jake looked. Leah and Seth were now laughing to death. She was clutching her stomach while Seth was wiping away tears. Embry and Quil were doing…something. I wasn't exactly sure if it qualified as dancing but it worked.

'_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera'_

"You did this." Paul mumbled into my neck as he wrapped his arms completely around my waist. I enveloped my own arms around his in a dance like hug, us still swaying.

"What did I do?" I asked quietly, surveying the scene.

"This," Paul said breathlessly. "You. You brought everyone together." He gave me a small kiss underneath my ear and I gave a small smile. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Instinctively I nuzzled him as he ran his nose lightly along my jaw. "I just do what I do best." I said simply.

I felt him smirk. "And what is that?"

"Love." Hi smirk turned to a full-fledged smile.

"Yea, that is what you're good at." I chuckled at him.

_'At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera'_

I squealed when he spun me around to face him and he lifted me up; his arms slipped underneath my butt and picking me up. "Paul!" I yelled as he spun me around. I heard laughter from around me but I couldn't place who and where it came from as I stared down at Paul who was smiling up at me. I threw my head back and my arms out. The world spinning around me, colors beginning to whirl. The wind whipped around me as someone yelled to keep going. I laughed as the world spun faster. A mix of warmth and cold.

Yea I've lost some. I've been hit hard even when I don't show it but there are things I gained from this. I gained sisters, brothers, and a family. I've gained a home.

Most of all: I gained Paul.

I gained love.

'_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, not even going to bother with an excuse. I just became really lazy. Like you would not believe, and I'm not one to procrastinate either. Please don't hate me! Roar, anyways without further ado…**

* * *

_**"I'll fight-"**_

_**"No, you wont. I always knew I was different. It's just clearer now. You were never meant for darkness. But me? I was bred for the dark. I was created for the sake of upholding the promise."**_

_**"And what promise was that?"**_

_**"To always walk alone."**_

* * *

The night was chilled, I had to admit, and it didn't stop me from shivering ever so slightly in my red hoodie. But then there's this little thing (ok little is an understatement) called Paul to remind me that I have my own personal heater. The fire in the center of the circle had just started so it would take a few moments before we all felt the heat. Paul noticed that another involuntary shiver racked down my body and he rapidly ran his hands up and down my forearms to keep me warm. Little did he know; the cold wasn't why I was shivering this time. I held back a smile. Paul had me situated between is legs, on the ground, against the logs that surrounded the fire. My back was against his chest, and at the moment, for reasons unknown to me, he was nuzzling the side of my neck, his arms now wrapped around me. I had to admit he was comfortable. I breathed in a sigh and looked around the circle. Kim was sitting in Jared's lap, his hands at her hip, and her face in the crook of his neck. Bella and Jake weren't sitting as close as some of us, which made me frown. Then again, her position was definitely more intimate, I think atleast. I mean her head was in his lap (I call this intimate ok, her head was way too close to something very manly of his), his fingers weaving through her hair, staring at each other and talking. Emily was now in a very serious conversation with Sam, her legs across his thighs. Leah and Seth were in a deep conversation. Quil and Embry were-no surprise here- eating leftovers of dinner from earlier. The fire was now high and warm, allowing the goose bumps on my skin to dissipate.

"So why are we having a bonfire?" I murmured to Paul, who ran his nose along my jaw. He placed his lips in a quick kiss-like manner in the divot behind my ear and I suppressed a shiver.

"It's a kind of tradition. I'm surprised crazy Jean didn't tell you about it." I felt him smirk in my hair.

"First off, no she never talked about traditions or anything like that. Second, she wasn't crazy."

Paul chuckled and gave me a peck on the jaw. Why the hell was he doing this? My stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

"Well, we have this ritual of sorts. Sam, since he's the oldest of us, holds it when there are girls we're serious about. So this is for you, Kim and Bella."

"What are we doing?" I asked, my heart clenching.

"Nothing really. It's nothing big but Sam throws these herbs and such into the flames and one by one each girl walks around the flames. They say the elder spirits show us the spirit animal of the woman we choose."

"Does it work?" I asked, entranced by the idea.

"Yes. When Emily did this, the black panther appeared in the flames."

"So that's her soul animal?" I asked questioningly.

"Yea, she fits with Sam. Sleek, mysterious, loyal." Paul murmured.

"Is there a certain animal you want me to be?" I asked, turning my head to see him, his lips brushing against my cheek.

His dark eyes were clouded with somethin I couldn't place. "No. I don't care what your animal is. It's not going to change the way I…feel." He stuttered the last bit out and his cheeks turned pink. I felt myself smile a bit and surprised him with a small peck on the lips.

"Ladies, tonight is for you." Sam's voice boomed and I turned from Paul, He growled just a bit and turned my head back.

"Kiss me again?" He murmured, pleading. I felt eyes staring at me but I decided to ignore it. By the way his face contorted, it would seem as if he needed me to kiss him again. I leaned forward again and placed my lips against his, my body already on fire. He cupped my cheek gently. This wasn't one of the fire-scorched kisses we usually had. It was purely innocent; it was how a woman needed to be kissed. There was a clearing of throats and I felt myself blush as I pulled away, facing the crowd.

Everyone was staring.

Ugh.

Kim was giving me a small, reassuring smile. Bella and Jake were simply staring in shock. Emily was smiling, as if relieved and everyone else simply shook their heads.

"Kim would you like to go first?" Sam asked loudly. Kim looked at Jared, as if asking for permission. He smiled and nodded, his gaze proud. Kim moved her hair back and shakily stood, shy. I sent her a warm smile and she stood just a bit straighter. Sam pulled out a pouch and took out a pinch of the herbs inside. Whatever was in it wasn't familiar to me, as Gran worked with herbs all the time. So I frowned.

Apparently she was already briefed on all of this because she began walking around the fire. Sam took that pinch and tossed it into the orange flames. Immediately they flashed pink. Jared then stood. I looked at him then Kim then at Paul. He smiled a bit.

"In order for the spirits to determine the animal, they must know who she belongs to."

Belongs to?

Huh.

I kinda liked the sound of that.

Jared began walking counterclockwise, while Kim walked clockwise around the fire. They way each step was calculated; it reminded me of a dance. The flames grew higher and higher when finally the fire seemed to spit something out. My eyes widened as a little rabbit began running around the circle. I gasped and some of the boys laughed. A trail of fire followed the furry little thing as it lit the air around us in a complete circle. When it neared Paul and I the rabbit looked at me and stopped in it's running to face me. I stuck out the tip of my finger and tapped it on the nose, surprised as all hell that it's fire didn't burn me. Its nose flickered and it ran again, dancing around Jared and Kim before disappearing into the flame once again.

Sam was grinning. "Your spirit animal is a rabbit Kim, quick and light on it's feet. A good match for Jared." Sam paused and looked at me. "Her animal stopped before you Red." Jared was staring at me as Sam spoke. "Her loyalties and trust lies with you."

I felt a smile tug at my lips as Kim sat back down. Kim and I sent each other a sisterly glance before I glanced back as Sam.

It was then that Sam really sounded like a leader, and I suddenly felt something primal in my stomach. Something odd was about him just now and I didn't like it. I burrowed deeper into Paul's chest. He noticed my distress and his arms tightened around me.

"Bella?" Sam asked, eyeing her in an odd way. Bella took a deep breath and stood, Jake at her heels. I sent Kim another smile. This was a lot of fun. Actually a lot interesting than I thought. Bella and Jake began mimicking what Jared and Kim had been doing. Sam tossed the mix again and the fire turned blue. Which was freaking sick. But instead of something quick jumping out and running around us, at the base of the fire a turtle emerged.

A turtle.

I felt Paul snicker into my hair. Bell's looked just as embarrassed.

Sam too was smiling, but not in a mocking way. More in a relieved way. "A turtle hides from danger and those they don't trust. To get her out of the shell is the greatest of her gifts." The turtle was nuzzling Jake's feet. I was even more surprised when it disappeared and appeared at my feet, like Kim's rabbit did. Everybody seemed to trust me, I thought as it disappeared into the flames.

Bella was blushing profoundly now.

"I trust you too." I called out to Bella and she visibly slumped in relief.

Sam shook his head and looked at me. I swallowed, knowing it was my turn as Jake pulled her into his lap. I wanted to look back at Paul. I was actually scared. I wanted him to reassure me, but my pride wouldn't let me and so I stood, wiping my butt and legs from the grass that stuck to me. I could feel Paul behind me and I licked my lips. This felt really…intimate for some odd reason. Sam nodded for me to proceed and I began to walk. Each step I took around the skin-licking flames was measured. A step, pause, another step, pause. It really was a dance. The heat was searing, yet it held a promise to it. I swallowed as I noticed that the only thing that held my focus was Paul's face across the flames. The heat rose and greeted him, making me ache for him. I felt a great weight press down on my shoulders. Sam still hadn't thrown the herbs. Paul passed me quickly, both of our breaths oddly ragged. I brushed my finger against his hand and a pass of electricity shot through me and to my very core. Paul exhaled a low moan and then he was no longer beside me. I still stared into the flame, and noticed a flicker to my right. Sam had thrown it. At first there was nothing. I distinctly heard gasps from around me. From what I gathered, it was suppose to be immediate. Mine was not. I noticed Paul frown across the flames.

"Why hasn't anything happened?" Someone muttered, may have been Jared.

"That only happens with cold ones." Another hissed. That was definitely Quil.

Who were the cold ones?

I didn't like the odd feeling that settled into my stomach at the term. Paul had stopped walking and I felt myself slowing as well. Why hadn't anything happen? There was a very heavy silence that filled the air, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I turned around to face Sam, who was glowering with agitation and…confusion. A crap ton of confusion.

"I don't under-" I began and there was a collective gasp. I whipped around to see that the flame had turned white.

Pure white.

Apparently that never happens considering the boys looked like ghosts.

I gasped in awe for a moment before it moved. It seemed to morph and a sudden anguish filled howl filled the air. The girls covered their ears and the men growled at the morphing figure. It stepped out of the flames and changed completely into a figure I had not expected to see.

A wolf.

Paul gasped in alarm and moved to come to my side. That failed though when the white wolf snarled at him. His reaction wasn't what I expected. It seemed he had no choice in the matter, and he yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. My wolf didn't want him anywhere near me right now.

"Paul!" I screamed and the wolf turned its attention to me. Its eyes seemed to soften at the sight of me and it took a hesitant step forward. I took in a shuddering breath as I marveled at its beauty. It was pure white of course, as white as new fallen snow. Its features were dulled, almost murky, as if I wasn't allowed to see it. But its eyes are what startled me.

They mirrored my own.

All types of feelings swirled within them.

Confusion.

Doubt.

Fear.

Sorrow.

Passion.

They all swirled like a tornado and it was like looking in the mirror.

"Not possible," I heard Sam murmur behind me and I watched as it ran around the fire. As Kim and Bella's animals had done it had begun to nuzzle the ones I trusted the most. Kim of course was first. She smiled a startled smile at the murky, nearly invisible, wolf and petted her snout. I would assume it was a girl because well duh I'm a girl too. Kim's eyes flickered to mine and I was surprised to see flashes of fear and uncertainty within them.

My animal scared her.

Words couldn't explain the hurt I felt and I could feel my shoulders slump. The wolf then nudged Jared's leg, who grinned as if she were a cute little puppy. She then fled from Kim and Jare and wrapped around Leah. I smiled a bit when she giggled. Apparently my wolf loved her as it began licking (I will never understand how that is possible) her hand. Leah stroked my wolf's forehead and she moved on.

I then proceeded to glower at my wolf when it began to make itself known to practically everyone at the circle. Wolf me let Embry stroke her head as well and Quil examined her paws as if she were a physical thing and not some spirit voodoo being. She then moved to Jake and Bells. Jake eyed her suspiciously but pet her as well, acknowledging her as my spirit animal. Accepting her. Bella shakily let out her hand and surprised us both.

My spirit wolf growled, eyes flashing menacingly.

Bells took in a breath and tried again, not as hesitant. My wolf lowered the growling but still glared at her as she nudged Bella's hand with her nose. She then walked over to Seth and gave him a sloppy kiss across the face.

I downright laughed, along with all the other boys.

"Awe Seth, you gained another mother!" Leah cried, clutching her stomach. The boys were howling now and Seth simply blushed.

Now all that were left were Paul, Emily, and Sam.

I wasn't too thrilled about the Sam bit, since I still felt a bit uneasy about him.

My wolf flickered then dissipated from Jake and Bella and reappeared before Sam and Emily. What made me snicker was the fact that she completely ignored Sam and head butted Emily's knee. I swear she was going to squeal about how cute she was or something as she reached under her muzzle and scratched.

"She suits you Red," Em commented, looking at me. Something in her eyes made me uneasy but I smiled at her anyways. It was then that my wolf turned to Sam…

And did something….weird.

She bent forward, her tail high in the air and face near the ground. My wolf snarled at Sam and there was a collective gasp around the fire. Especially from the boys.

"Oh shit she just- Ow!" Embry yelled as Quil smacked him, his eyes flickering to me.

"Challenged him," I heard Paul whisper and I turned to frown at him. He automatically paled, letting out a whimper. I could feel my stomach clench. Why did he have to do that stupid whimper thing?

Apparently my wolf noticed and whipped to face Paul.

She charged at him.

"Paul!" I breathed, knowing she wouldn't hurt anyone but…what the hell was she doing? I mean not five seconds ago she was snarling at him. I guess the doc didn't want to see the patient at the time. I shook my head and looked over to Paul and my she-wolf. Right now Paul was on his ass and my wolf stood at his feet. She padded forward, hesitantly. I had the feeling something big was going to happen. Something binding. Paul reached out too and at the same moment, she placed her paw over his heart and his hand over hers.

Someone whistled. I'm guessing Jake.

Someone hollered. Definitely Embry.

"Wow," another murmured. "That's some deep shit." I had no idea what the hell Quil was talking about so I glowered at him. Though I had to admit, even I felt as if something had shifted and I turned back to my spirit and Paul.

"What the hell just happened?" I murmured. Both Paul and my wolf looked at me before she disappeared into the flames. Suddenly the flames were extinguished and the world around us went dark, with the exception of the light from inside the house.

I looked back at Sam, whose face went white and his fists and jaw were clenched. Suddenly he just took off, violently shaking. Emily shook her head and sighed.

"Ah shit, he's really pissed now." Someone muttered. What the hell were they talking about? I looked back at Paul, utterly confused. He was now on his feet and walking toward me, admittedly with clear joy written on his face. Slight murmurs were whispered around the campfire as Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He murmured into my hair, tugging me and I followed all too willingly.


	31. Chapter 31

"Why was Sam so angry?" I asked through the silence. I tried to remain quiet through the ride but too many questions were weighing down on my shoulders. I'm instantly regretting having asked because Paul tensed from beneath me. When we hopped into his truck he had insisted that I sit super close. Like nearly in his lap close, which was basically where I was at anyways. His right arm was looped around me, locking me between him and the steering wheel; my face was buried in the crook of his neck. My knees were brought up near my chin while my feet were tucked on the other side of his thighs. I could feel his jaw clench above me head and I murmured an apology into his hair. I seriously couldn't get close enough to this man. Paul relaxed a bit but not completely, as he sighed.

" Sam flipped because…" Paul paused, unsure of whether he should go on or not. "Well we all know are spirit animal. Sam's spirit animal is an Alpha wolf. Yours is too, and you challenged him. The elder spirits and such don't normally do that."

I frowned, clearly confused. "Wait wait wait, so you're saying that Sam got pissy because my spirit challenged him. For what exactly?"

Paul focused on me for a second then looked back at the road. "The right to rule the pack." He said simply. I snickered.

"What pack?" I asked. Paul began slowing the truck down to pull off to my road.

"Us. Our spirit animal is the wolf. All of us boys and Leah."

"So his spirit got pissy with my spirit over who gets to dominate the spirit pack?" I asked. Paul grinned, his muscles relaxed.

"When you put it that way, yes."

I snorted. "Well I wouldn't wanna dominate all of you, I personally like being submissive."

Paul choked on what I suspected to be his own spit as we stopped infront of my house. I laughed at him.

"That is not funny." Paul said, serious, even though I could totally see his pupils dilate in what could only be described as desire.

"Oh but it is Mr. Lahote." I purred.

"Oh breaking out the fucking last names like some school teacher huh?"

I pretended to think about it. "Well when you put it like that…" Paul growled and his lips collided with mine. I smiled into the kiss. Sometimes I wonder how it goes from something serious to…this.

Though something nagged at me and I had to pull away. I became very excited when Paul leaned back, clearly panting. His eyes were clouded and before I could even mutter a single word he leaned forward again.

This time I didn't even bother to think about it.

I immediately sat up straight, placing my legs on each side of his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist, pulling me deeper, closer. His lips were rough yet soft and sweet. As if he wanted to do oh so much more but was holding back. His fingers dug into my hips and I couldn't help the ache that now in my stomach, fighting to reach the surface. His tongue lightly traced the bottom of my lips and I shuddered. I tried to climb closer, further into his skin and it was then that I felt something that made me moan in pleasure, pulling away from the skin-searing kiss. Paul was supremely aroused and was digging straight into my core. Paul took in a shuddering breath, his eyes wide with shock at whatever position we landed ourselves in. Paul was panting, and I knew whatever I had just done had blown his mind.

I had to agree.

I wanted to get that feeling back; that skin burning, pleasure rocketing feeling. I carefully moved myself up, leaning down to kiss him again. I felt powerful in this manor, towering over him. His body was now trembling, his hands sliding up into my hoodie and tank top. I wound my fingers through his shirt locks and surprised him. I slammed myself back down onto him. It wasn't painful or anything considering his jeans were thick fabric but gods he must have been huge underneath his clothes because my gods did I feel it. Paul oh so definitely felt it because he cried out in absolute pleasure, throwing his head and clutching my desperately. I wanted to do it again and again, to feel the Goosebumps rise over my skin, to feel his heart race under my palm.

He must have read my mind…because he did it for me.

He ground his hard on into me and I moaned. I tugged at his bottom lip roughly, maybe a bit too roughly because the next moment when he ground against me, it was full force and every cell in my body was on fire and all my nerves were situated at my core. Nothing had ever felt like this. What this was like, it didn't have a word to explain it. I threw my head back in pleasure and Paul nipped at my neck.

"Not…" he ground out as I lowered my head to kiss him again.

"Not what baby?" I gasped as he seemingly involuntarily ground into me again.

He groaned clutching my hips tightly. Yep, I'll probably be bruised.

"Call me that again," He moaned, trailing kisses down my neck.

What did I call him? Shit.

I said nothing for a moment. Paul peered up at me, something blazed in his eyes. Whatever it was fueled him along with lust because he gave me another painfully pleasurable slam. I whimpered. He did it again.

"Ah!" I cried out, the pleasure burning through me.

"Say it again," he growled. Oh damn I need him to growl more. I clutched his broad shoulders and he slammed again, this time so hard it really did become exquisitely painful.

"Oh baby again!" I let the command slip from my mouth. Damn now I sound like one of those chicks from a sex movie or something. Ew.

Paul gave a lustful smirk but didn't do as I commanded, even though he looked strain.

"Not here," He breathed. I immediately got the hint. We were in his car, in the middle of the woods infront of my house. I nodded quickly and climbed off his lap. He quickly opened the door and slid out, pulling me with him. I stumbled a bit, my legs feeling as if they were made of jello. Paul slammed the door shut the door and we ran up the steps, Paul's hands already slipping up my hoodie once again as I opened the door and turned on the light. It momentarily blinded me so I stunned when the door closed shut loudly and I was slammed with my back against the wall. Well isn't this scene familiar. I gasped and quickly looked at Paul before his lips slammed back to mine. I frowned though; his eyes were yellow. Like freaking yellow. I gasped and his lips met mine once more, grinding himself into me. I moaned against his lips and he nipped at the bottom of my lip.

"Paul," I murmured. His lips left mine and he began leaving nips down my throat. He nipped then licked over and over until it became something very sensuous. I knew what we were doing was completely wrong. This isn't…oh goddess.

"Paul," I growled, shoving. I want him no doubt, but not here, not now.

"Raylina," he moaned. Damn it this isn't working. I didn't know how to escape; I mean my legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, my arms around his neck. Well, I panted, just do whatever I can to drop me. Then run to the bathroom. I need a real cold shower. I'm guessing Paul does too because a low growl was emanating from his chest. _Bite him._ The thought whispered through my mind and something primal in my chest kicked in. Not only would I mark him as mine, he would also be so shocked he'd drop me. Plan is a go. His head came back up to kiss me when I maneuvered around to his neck. Maybe this would work. I skimmed my teeth down the side of his neck and he gave a shuddered groan. Maybe this wouldn't work, but it's worth trying. I mentally apologized, hoping this wouldn't harm him and…. bit down.

I bit Paul.

Hard too.

His caramel skin was pinched tightly between my teeth. What I really felt bad about was the fact that I tasted something metallic. Shit, I bit too hard. But it felt amazing. I'm serious; whatever weight that was in my chest dissipated. Paul on the other hand…I wasn't sure.

Paul roared in pleasure yet was so shocked his arms dropped from my sides in a second. I took that chance and slipped away from him. He looked at me, at pure loss at whatever I was doing.

"Come on Paul, give a girl a chase." I breathed. His eyes, which had turned to normal, were now yellow once more and I noticed a small trickle of blood down his neck. Shit. I turned and bolted up the stairs, Paul's footsteps echoing behind me. I actually found this hilarious and I let out a giggle. I ran straight towards the bathroom.

"Raylina," Paul called out as he came up the stairs. He sounded normal and not some sex-crazed dog in heat. Where the hell was Ash when I needed him?

"Why the hell were your eyes yellow Paul?" I asked from the bathroom wall.

There was a very silent pause. "They were yellow?" He finally asked.

I snorted. "As yellow as a banana dude." Banana really? I couldn't come up with something smarter?

I heard a snicker from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Raylina, please let me in?" He begged. Hmmm. That was tempting but what if he was lying? I crept over into the shower.

"Alright come in." I yelled and immediately the door was opened.

"Ray-" I quickly turned on the cold shower and grabbed him by his shirt. His eyes were tinted yellow but not as bad. That immediately dissipated when the cold water hit him. He gasped and tried to move away from it.

"Nope, you're staying with me." I said, highly amused as the spray hit the both of us. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I shivered at the cold.

"Raylina I'm ok."

"You're not going to jump me?" I asked hesitantly. Not that I didn't want him to but…still.

Paul gave a small smile. "Only when you want me to." I grinned.

"Deal." I agreed. Then it became awkward. Ugh. Wasn't counting on that. I sighed and shut off the water, his whole outfit drenched while only my hoodie and hair were. "Sorry."

Paul smiled. "I'd do it too if I were you. No next time, if there is a shower near, use it."

I laughed and stepped out, he followed at my heels.

"Oh by the way, that one pare of shorts you left here is cleaned. I can grab them for you." I suggested.

Paul smiled, pushing back his damp hair, lips swollen. I felt a sense of pride. I did that.

"Yea that would be nice."

I looked at the mark on his throat and I cleared my own.

"I-I'm sorry for uhm biting your uh neck." I stuttered out. Paul smiled.

"You can mark me anytime Ray. I'm, yours." Why did he feel the need to say things like that?

I blushed profoundly and rushed out of the bathroom to my room. I grabbed the shorts that were at the top of my clean laundry pile. I rushed back out and tossed them at him. He grinned as it hit him in the head.

"Be out in a minute." He said and closed the door behind him. I sighed leaning against the wall. I can't believe…who am I, Annabelle?

"So who are the cold ones?" I hollered, slipping out of my hoodie. There was a pause inside the bathroom as I slipped my hoodie into the laundry shoot.

"No clue. Who said that?" Paul said from the other side of the door. He sounded...frightened?

"Uhh Quil said something about it when my animal didn't appear. It is bad?" I asked.

"It may have been some kind of thing he was reading on. He uhm likes ot read..a lot." I squeezed out the bits of water left in my hair.

"Didn't know that." I admitted. I need to learn more about the boys. "Another question." I yelled.

"Shoot."

"What was the thing with the heart on paw stuff." I really was interested about that. "The boys acted like it was something big."

"It kind of was," I could tell Paul was leaning heavily on the bathroom door. What was wrong? I twisted the knob and peeked inside.

"Hope you're not naked." I mumbled and he snickered. He was only shirtless, trying to ring out the water. Water droplets flowed down his arm like a river. I studied it for a moment then looked at him. "How was it important?" I asked as I shifted half of my body through the door.

"Uhm well..." Paul began, looking uncomfortable. I nodded, encouraging him on. He sighed. "Think of it this way, your spirit animal accepted me as..." He trailed off, blushing profoundly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did she accept you as?"

Paul swallowed. "Would you believe me if I said she accepted my animal as her spirit mate?"

I stared blankly at him, processing what he said. My wolf accepted him as...her...mate? "Nope but nice try." Paul gave a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I sighed and completley slipped through the door. Walking about to him I placed a simple kiss on his lips. "Hey if that's what happened, than that's what happened. I believe you." I said and his eyes lit up. I smiled a bit and pulled away, not noticing until now that his hand was rested gently on my hip. "I'll be downstairs." I murmured and walked out. So spiritually we're...mates? Wow that sounded...not so bad. I rolled my eyes as my feet padded against the cold wood floor. I had just landed on the last step when there was a pained howl. Then another. As if calling for others.

A pain entered my chest. What if- oh goddesss. I immediatley bolted ot the door, listening to the bathroom door swinging open upstairs and feet pounding the floor.

"Raylina!" Paul yeld but I didn't bother stopping. There was only one name on my mind.

Ash.

I ran out the front door and followed the anguished sound. I followed the call, hoping praying that he was safe and that I wasn't heading out to my doom.

* * *

**A/N- Yea I know this chapter was more the sexual of sorts but I felt they needed a little quality time don't ya think? Plus this chapter is key to nearly every event after this so yea. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

The woods were dark and cool and unnaturally silent. To be honest it's scared the shit out of me. It's never been this quiet. Never had it been so silent that the only thing I could hear were the loud, ragged pants of my own breath mingled in the moonlit night.

After I had left the house only two more howls were heard. The third was cut off sharply and fear had laced its way into my heart, allowing my legs to run faster no matter how much it burned. Paul's anguished shouts for me to come back, to stay in the house were lost miles back. Even the small creek bed, which was at the center of the wood, was far from me. I had never ventured out this far east of my home. Gran forbade it. Now though, I was only listening to my gut instinct, which was screaming to run faster. To follow the small, almost unnoticeable trails of blood splattered onto the trees and ground. My instincts shouted to follow the sickly sweet, burning scent that had made its way into my nose a while back. To follow the ragged pants and growls that weren't too far from me now. I lept over a new fallen tree with ease, surprised at how graceful I seemed, at how everything around me was a blur. The blood in my veins pumped wildly and adrenaline shot through, allowing Goosebumps to rise upon my skin. Up ahead there was a loud whimper in a very small clearing. Faster, closer. Run.

I shot through the tree line and stopped, gasping for breath as the dirt at my feet sprayed a few feet out from the sudden stop. Wolves.

More than one.

I located Midnight at the top of the rise to my left. She (still completely unsure of what the hell gender Midnight is- but I'll assume it's a she since Ash is a boy) is surrounded by four other wolves. Two other wolves were fighting a really fucking fast woman with freaky red hair. Normally someone like me would run for the hills but this is my land, and my wolves (especially if they were with Ash- who oddly enough was no where to be seen) so whoever the hell devil bitch is, is no friend of mine. Plus? She smelt horrible. Like so freaking sweet it made me want to vomit. I gagged and it brought on the attention of all the wolves and circus girl.

One of the wolves whimpered to Midnight's right. He was a deep chestnut brown and was nearly the same size as Midnight. He looked to have deep chocolate colored eyes that strangely enough looked familiar. Plus they were laced with a deep-rooted fear as he looked at me.

Midnight growled. I scoffed.

"Well it's nice to you too." I said gruffly, still regaining my breath and I looked over at redhead.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my land?" I asked, my voice strangely steady as I took in her red eyes.

_Whatever contacts she has, I freaking want them._

I nearly snickered at the thought but my gut rolled and I had the feeling they weren't contacts.

"Mmm a human," the redhead purred as she threw the shocked nearly white wolf (this one looked like Ash, but was smaller and a much lighter color) into a near by tree. The wolf whimpered but didn't move. One of the wolves at Midnight's side, which was a near golden rich color, rushed to the injured wolf's aid. This one must be the baby because it was smaller than all of the others. He nudged the injured wolf with his snout and he/she whimpered again, looking at me. Her/his eyes seem to be pleading me to do something but I didn't speak wolf so I ignored the injured wolf, feeling a slight pang of guilt. The redhead was now toying with the near black wolf. This one looked a bit like Midnight in color but was much much lighter. Kind of a toss between black and brown. This one also looked at me, nudging its head towards the woods behind me.

Oh I get it.

"Hell no!" I hissed at him and he snarled as the redhead lept again. They wanted me to leave. Fuck that. This is my land. She snarled also and threw him. I heard a sickening crack as he landed and I fought the urge to vomit as he howled in pain. His leg was impaled by a piece of wood sticking out from the sides. I swallowed, as the redhead looked at me once more, her gaze taking me in as the other three wolves were now rushing to the aid of their fallen comrade. Midnight gave a long howl before closing in.

"The name's Victoria." She grinned wickedly, as a light brown wolf lept forward. She smacked him to the side. How the hell was she doing that? She kept the grin as the chocolate colored one and Midnight lept from both sides. She gave a sidekick to Midnight and dodged from the brown one. He landed on the other side while Midnight fought to get up. The brown one lept forward again and she jumped up, meeting the wolf and twisting one of his paws back. He cried out as he landed on it and fell forward. All wolves were now having a hard time getting up.

She focused on me again. "And I'm here to play."

I smirked, inwardly cringing. The wolves were watching me, as if expecting something heroic to happen. Midnight was slowly creeping up from the ground, waiting for her to be completely off guard before he attacked.

"I didn't say that I cared for you name or your reasons bitch." I growled. " I want you off my land."

It was her turn to smirk. " My my what a mouth you have." She tsked. "We'll have to fix that," her smirk turned to a full-fledged grin and I couldn't help but notice that her canines were much longer than normal humans should be. A tinge of fear allowed my heart to thump wildly as she stalked forward. I turned to my side, preparing myself for a fight when there was a flash of silver and a thump between her and me.

I nearly cried in happiness.

Ash was ok.

Aaaand he was throwing himself infront of me.

You Dumbass.

I rolled my eyes and Victoria stopped and peered over at me. "Give me a moment dear, I have a pest to take care of."

"Ha! Bullshit, he's mine." I growled and took a step forward, my blood boiling. Ash turned and snarled at me.

I growled right back.

If he were human I swear he'd be smirking proudly at me…. that or glowering. He really looks like he wants to do both. I managed to make a small smile…before he lept forward and got into a heated battle with Victoria. She, very gracefully and unnaturally, spun into the air, hand standing on his spine before leaping off. Ash spun around before her feet touched the ground and she turned, kicking him in the face. Ash let out a small whimper but took one look at me before leaping again. Even I could see she was simply taunting him. The other wolves didn't dare intervene, and I had no idea why. They stood in a semi circle around the two and I watched fearfully as Victoria did something horrid.

She completely broke his front leg.

Yea, she twisted around, catching him completely off guard. I could hear the sickening crack and I clutched my stomach in agony for him. The other wolves snarled as Ash fell to the ground, crying out in pain. The other silver wolf tried to step forward but Ash snarled at her and she pawed at the ground nervously as Victoria turned to face me.

Something was happening to the wolves, they couldn't step forward. Not only would Ash snarl at any, who tried, but also Midnight gave them this look and they immediately shrank back, their spines bending forward. Yea Midnight's the alpha of this pack. My heart raced a million miles an hour as a spike of fear and adrenaline went through me. Who the hell was she? I felt my eyes flicker to Ash who writhed upon the ground, his features twisted in pain, yet his eyes were begging me.

Even I knew what he was asking me to do.

Run.

I shook my head at him, an action the red head noticed and her head bobbed from him to me and back.

Ash snarled at me, trying to stand.

"I'm not running," I whispered. And I wouldn't I'm not leaving any of these wolves, especially Ash, to fight this one off. Ash whimpered, his eyes begging.

"Well that's no fun." Victoria said tauntingly. "I love a good chase before I feed." She sighed and walked over to Ash. "I guess you'll just have to do. After all I can harm you in other ways."

Feed?

What the hell was she talking about?

And what way could she harm-

There was a gut-wrenching cry as she stomped roughly on Ash's broken leg. I cried out for him.

"Ash!" I yelled, stepping forward. He snarled at me, even though his eyes were damp with unshed tears. He gave a yawn of sorts and his head rolled back a bit as she did it again.

"His name is Ash huh? Pretty, it suits him. Goes well with the color red don't you think?" She said, eyes beginning to turn to black as she knelt forward. She wrapped her small, white hands around his neck and dragged him forward. I watched in horror as she began slowly twisting his neck. "No you get to watch him die before I come for you dear." She smiled and angled her arms for a final twist. I screamed and ran forward.

* * *

**Anuthor's note: Sorry chickidies for not updating, got caught up in summer projects new anime, and stuff so here ya go. Sorry if it's short but the next xhapter has to be in Paul's Pov.**

**Hugs and kisses. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Paul's POV**

_Please Raylina, _I whimpered. _Run. _

She shook her head and my heart plummeted. What good was I if I couldn't protect the woman I loved from the things I swore she would never have to learn about? Or fear? Even I could hear her heart racing through her chest, yet she stood with a calm face and steady hands. I couldn't help but admire her even if I needed her to leave, to run, to leave me.

I snarled at her, trying to convey the message as I moved to get up.

The pain was excruciating, but even I knew that in a few moments it would heal and I would be able to protect my Raylina fully.

"I'm not running," Raylina whispered to me. I ached to hold her and to protect her. I respected the fact that she was brave but she had nothing to prove. I whimpered, begging. Pain splintered through me but it wasn't from my wounded leg. It was from the knowledge that I was too weak to help. I wanted to scream This was my worst nightmare come true. Determination pooled in her blue eyes and my heart raced. _Please, whatever is holy, make her leave. _I begged. I didn't want her here for the fact that the bloodsucker could very well kill her before my eyes. But I also didn't want her to witness the gruesome fate of the demon when us wolves slay her to pieces. I couldn't…I can't. I panted for air as I felt the bones within my skin begin to realign. Just because it was handy didn't mean it wasn't painful. The irony.

_Come on speed up damn it!_

"_Paul calm down, yelling at yourself won't help." _Leah called out from the sides, her eyes training on Raylina. I hadn't allowed them to intervene unless things turned dire for Raylina. I needed to be the one to protect her. This is part of the imprint.

"Well that's no fun." The leech purred. "I love a good chase before I feed."

You touch her: you will die. I snarled, no attention was paid to me. The dead woman walking paced over to me as confusion flitted over Raylina's beautiful features. I knew what she was thinking and what questions plagues her mind. But at the moment I was too preoccupied with the fact that me leg was in the middle of healing painfully and the leech was coming my way.

Only problem was, I couldn't move properly away and she lifted her foot.

Black spots filled my vision as I let out a mutilated cry. Pain shot through my leg in spikes and I knew she just broke it once more. Just when it was healing! DAMN IT! Raylina cried out as she watched me squirm in pain, her hands clutching desperately at her mouth. _Oh baby girl please don't cry,_ I whimpered quietly as she stepped forward.

"Ash!" Her voice was broken and filled to the brim with emotion. My heart felt as if it were shredding two yet I snarled at her to stay back. Her eyes pleaded with me to let her come to my side. I opened my mouth to let out a choked sob and moved my head so she wouldn't see me cry. I wasn't crying for my pain. I was crying for hers as the tears dampened the fur around my eyes. The leech stomped again but I didn't feel the pain. I only felt the breaking of Raylina's heart.

"His name is Ash huh? Pretty, it suits him. Goes well with the color red don't you think?" The leech said and I felt the air around me shift as she kneeled down. I struggled now, fighting to find a way to stand. I moved away but her hands were quick to lash out and grip me by my neck. I coughed as my airways began to constrict and all nerves ran to my face, the pressure building.

"_Paul!" _Jared yelled out, his voice filled with malice and sorrow. I knew he wanted to help me but with Raylina there, he knew he couldn't. The only way to redeem my honor for her was to either kill this monstrosity or be killed. Until then, or until Raylina gets hurt, can they intervene. I felt the bones within my neck crack with a sickening pop as she began to twist agonizingly slowly. To be truthful I wouldn't mine her killing me now, because the men could jump in and kill this bitch and save my love. But then I'd never feel her soft, curly hair or see the way her eyes lit up to the color of the sky when Kim or Jake was around. I wouldn't get to experience what it would feel like if she loved me and that scared me shitless. I struggled, mindful of the pain within the base of my neck.

"Now you get to watch him die before I come for you dear" Her hands tightened and I knew this would be the final twist of death. I gave Raylina a loving glance before I closed my eyes, feeling the boys ready to pounce and waited. I awaited the darkness I expected but it never came. Instead a pain-filled scream entered my eardrums and my eyes snapped open.

One moment the pressure in my neck was unbearable, the next there were no hands grasping my neck.

One moment Raylina was at the edge of the small clearing, the next she had disappeared.

One moment the air around me was filled with the stench of blood and death, the next of strawberries and cream.

There was a loud crash and I turned to see what the hell it was and what I saw was…amazing.

Raylina and the leech were now in combat, the air whipping around the both of them. Both racing at amazing speeds; she was nearly as fast as the bloodsucker.

"_How?" _Sam growled.

"_YEA RAYLINA!" _Leah yelled, howling for her.

The bones within my leg were realigning once again as I watched Raylina kick off from the base of a tree and land a punch square dead in the devil bitch's jaw. The leech actually fell back but not before Red reached out, grasping her by the throat, and slamming her into the ground. It shook like an earthquake as pure rage took over Red's features. Now I think I truly know why she's called Red. Once she's truly angry, it's all she sees. Like now. The leech didn't need to be breath so it didn't affect her but she was pinned. She threw up her own hand to clutch at Red's throat. Red didn't even blink. Instead, she grabbed the girl's arm and with unbelievable strength twisted it. Even from a slight distance we could hear her diamond like skin crack. Th redhead cried out and jolted, rolling Raylina underneath her. She quickly moved to get up.

"Maybe I'll add you to my collection," The leech said as Red got up. They stood off, each taking a minute to assess each other. What collection? I frowned and peered over at Sam. He simply stared ahead, completely unsure of what he was witnessing. Good point, how the hell was she doing this?

It just proved to us one thing.

Raylina wasn't human.

I should have been bothered but actually I was thrilled. Now she's not so easy to break.

"The only collection there will be is the piled up body pieces of you bitch," Red growled, crouching to the ground. Her bare legs were covered in dirt and mud, some parts of her skirt and shirt were shred to bits and her hair was in disarray. There was a fire in her eyes I had never seen before and I fought the urge to howl my claim over her.

"I'd like to see you try," her light voice was laced with venom. Red smirked, and so did the leech, as if all of this was fun. Red had never looked so…. devilish.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

The leech snarled and lept forward and Red smiled. With a leap of momentum she met the vampire and they were both thrown back at the impact. Red fisted the red hair and slammed it into a tree trunk. The tree swayed at impact and groaned.

It then fell, taking a few trees down with it.

I felt my jaw drop and I looked back at the fight. The wolves' questions and shouts resounded through my mind and I fought to block them as I watched. Red then swung her fist back and punched her with everything she had. I could hear the snap of a nose and the leech snarled, taking Red's head and slamming it against her own. I flinched. An impact like that would kill a normal human but Red seemed unfazed as she kneed her in the gut. The vampire then spun from Red's grip and gave her s ide kick to the ribs. The air was let out of Red and she swayed to the side as the leech grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around by her shirt and tossed her like a doll into a nearby rock wall, the very same rise that the boys and I had stood on not long ago.

It was like slow motion. I saw the chipped and jagged rock moments before it met with Red's head and neck. I snarled a gasp as she feels to the ground, unmoving.

Fate has a cruel way of handling things because it was then that my bones had completely healed. It was also then that the boys could join the fight. I could feel the muscles in their legs unhinge and propel them forward, their hearts racing with adrenaline, fear and shock while I simply sat there, looking at Raylina with a shattered heart. She didn't move. She didn't breathe; I would be able to hear it.

Was she…oh gods no?

I screamed.

The other's heard me but didn't stop as they neared the witch. I snarled loudly and stalked forward.

_This bitch is mine._

My body shook violently in a fit of rage and loss. The redhead smirked at the unmoving body.

"Pity, she would have made a good one." She purred before turning to us. I ran forward, feeling the dirt dig into my paws like a cushion. The smell of leaves filled the air and the moon shined down. _Raylina, please. _I mourned as we came to the last few feet before the leech.

_For Raylina!_

And I lept.


	34. Chapter 34

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't. Something was choking me. It was biting at the surface as blood leaked from my wound. Whatever was inside of me wanted out. It snapped at my skin, itching it's way out of my bones. I could feel it pressing up against my skull. I could feel it's teeth lengthening my own as a prickle of blood trailed down both ends of my lips from the tips of my canines. I could feel my skin, pulling and stretching as if there was more I was supposed to do. My body was vibrating like no end and I could feel myself spasming in the dirt, clutching desperately at my chest. I couldn't breath. It was like my skull was being split down the middle and I felt something leaking from me. Spilling its secrets through my mind. I gasped loudly, wishing this would end. I tried to focus on anything but everything was enhanced. I could feel the wolves' paws pounding in the dirt. I could hear their hearts. I could hear…. what the hell could I hear?

"_For Raylina!" _A voice cried into my head. Why did it sound so familiar? Why was it filled with so much pain and anger? Who was it? I felt whoever it was become suspended in air in a leap. As if my body were connected to his my own was lifted, suspended into the air. I mentally screamed. A white-ish purple shimmer entered the air around me in a complete circle and spread out through molecules. I watched as the wolves were thrown back into the trees and boulders. Then that shimmer began shrinking and slammed into me. Spacing out one more time before slamming into my chest again. I screamed as the pain tore at my flesh and mind. My skin felt like it was ripping, tearing itself apart.

But then it stopped.

Just vanished.

It was then that something changed as I hung suspended inches in the air. The pressure that had been nipping at my skin and forcing it's way into my brain receded but something new came. My fingers felt warm as my feet touched the ground. I peered down.

O MY GODDESS I'M ON FIRE- was my first reaction.

Second reaction? I'm not burning. I know how it feels to be caught on fire/burned. Trust me it's not exactly walk in the park. But this was not burning. I felt nothing even though I could tell this would hurt. I studied it as it licked my at my skin. The fire was white with a purpled hue, like the shimmer. The flames danced on my fingertips and I clutched my hands desperately to my chest, trying to contain whatever the hell it was that I had. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away. I tried grasping that coherent belief. The wolves and girl stood shakily and looked at me. Ash's eyes filled with relief.

I on the other hand was completely pissed.

How dare she throw me like that?

Second, how the hell am I on fire?

Whatever it was, I knew was a part of me. And for good. Something nagged at the back of my mind to calm down. To use it. I could feel the flames itch up my arms and I knew this wouldn't be contained for long.

"How are you alive?" Victoria purred.

I laughed. "Beats me." I said simply and threw my arms wide. The fire, which I fought so hard to contain, spread like wildfire up my arms and consumed my body. Victoria's eyes filled with horror and fear and I smiled evilly. She feared fire huh? I stepped forward, watching with an undeniable satisfaction as she stepped back.

"Boys move out of the way," I couldn't help but purr to the wolves and they willingly stepped back. I giggled, loving the feeling that was spreading through my limbs. As if I was set free from a long- forgotten cage. I looked back at Victoria. "Prepare to die bitch." I smiled and allowed whatever was inside me to take control. The pressure that I could feel in my limbs had never left, only receded and now I let it control me, somehow knowing that I would be ok. A feeling of weightlessness entered my chest as I swung my arms around and struck the ground I stood on. A bolt of fire raced along the ground like lightning and struck her, throwing her back. She yelped as she hit the bark, groaning as she quickly got back up.

"What fun." She grumbled and raved towards me, spreading with undeniable force around me. I felt the air stir around me as I followed her movements. I swung my arms around, bringing them up to my chest and allowed a surge to dance amongst my fingertips as a ball of fire danced at my palms. As she neared I threw it at her, hitting her square dead in the stomach. She screamed and quickly ripped off most of her clothes to put out the fire.

I spread my arms out, allowing another surge to dance through my veins and I watched in satisfaction as a column of purple-tinted flames circled us both in. Victoria looked around fearfully as the wall of flame closed in, the close I walked to her.

She hissed at me, her back against a tree.

"Stay off my land." I whispered to her as the flames drew inches from her feet. She snarled, bearing her teeth before I backhanded her.

I couldn't help but grin as she took flight and crashed into the very same rock pile she had thrown me into. This time, it was so hard; the rocks shook and began tumbling down upon her unmoving body, engulfing her in darkness.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I released it, my rage dying down to an ember in my heart. I felt eyes watching me and I looked up. All the wolves stood in a circle around me. Ash looked at loss. I didn't even know what just happened. I mean I was fucking on fire! How the hell does that work exactly? But as I gazed at Ash, realizing that he was ok I felt a peace settle over me like I had done my job. He was safe.

"You're ok." I breathed out. I could feel the corners of my eyes prick with tears as my heart collapsed with relief. I felt whatever power surge I had slip from my body and I looked down. The flames flickered before climbing slowly back up my legs, hips, stomach. I watched the flames dance on my fingers too before they slipped up my arms and met with the rest at the center of my chest, were my flame completely flickered out.

It was then that the world seemed black. I felt my body sway and fall. I didn;t land in the cold, unfogiving dirt like I expected. Nope, I landed ina pair of warm arms. I tried to focus on the being above me and what they were saying but it was all buffled, as if underwater. I took one last breath before I faded into darkness.

* * *

**I know it was a short one and all but yea this is really important and stuff so I hope you liked it. Please review! I've almost made it to a hundred and I hope to wake up tomorrow to that amount. I might just fangirl scream and dance around my bedroom like an idiot. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-FireIceandPosion**


	35. Chapter 35

**Paul's POV**

Raylina groaned; her eyes flickering behind her beautifully closed eyelids. I trailed a finger down her warm cheeks, once dirtied from the aftermath of the woods, now completely clean and beautiful. I'll need to thank Kim later. Her beautiful, dark curls cascaded around her face in a dark halo. The evening sun shined through the window and shadows danced along her face. Her ruby lips were parts, breathing quietly. Unbeknownst to her, she leaned into my touch as if drawn by an unknown force. She groaned again and I could see her rising to consciousness. Her eyes were no longer flickering back and forth and with one last confused sound her crystal eyes opened.

Each time she opened her eyes, whether from blinking or sleeping, it was as if I was breathing for the first time. I felt my heart rate escalate as her eyes found mine. I felt a frown flickering across my features as I looked at her. She seemed…. different. A lot different actually. Her eyes seemed…wider? Maybe. But there was a hint of another color just underneath the blue; I must not have noticed it very well before.

"Paul," She breathed.

"Hey beautiful," I said quietly, shifting so that my thumb brushed across her high cheekbones.

"Where-" She began, shifting her body so she could sit up.

"Hey take it easy." I said but it was no use. She pulled her body up, leaning against the headboard all the while clutching her head. "Your head hurt?" I asked.

"Yea throbs." I nodded and reached out to her nightstand. I grabbed two painkillers and the glass of water and held them out to her. She glanced at me gratefully and downed the water and pills. She held the emptied cup out to me and I put it back, sitting on the corner of her bed.

She swallowed, looking ready to speak. "What...happened?" Raylina asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

I frowned this time, confusion darting across my mind. "What do you remember love?" I asked, threading my fingers through hers. I had to track carefully. I didn't want her to go into panic but I needed to know what she remembered.

Raylina's expression mirrored my own. "I…I remember the howling. I thought it was Ash…. my dog." She lied about the dog bit, but I didn't say a word since you know I am him. I couldn't contain the shiver at the word _my_ though. That made me happy beyond belief. "And you were calling for me. I remember a sickly sweet smell tainted the air. I remember running, gasping for breath but..." She trailed off, looking at out hands. "I don't remember anything else."

"Are you sure? Were there any landmarks, or animals near that you could identify?" I asked carefully.

It was her turn to frown. "No. Nothing. It just comes up blank." I sighed. Sam is going to be one pissed off motherfucker. Owell. She turned to look at me; her eyes brimming with unshed tears. My heart clenched painfully. "Do you know what happened?" She asked, her voice tinted with fear.

"Oh baby nothing happened." I reassured her, bringing in her body and enveloping it in my own. I pulled the blanket over me and wrapped my arms around her. She clutched at the collar of shirt and began to weep. Her soft cries echoed through the room and I felt her tears drop onto my neck. I rubbed small circles against the small of her back, soothing her. I pressed my lips against her head. "I promise baby, nothing happened. You slipped on a wet log and hit your head." I lied smoothly, even though my heart and wolf screamed in agony. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. I ran my fingers through her soft locks.

"Promise?" She murmured into the hollow of my throat, her sniffles lessoning.

"Yea. I promise." I lied again and may it be the death of me. She stiffened slightly and began to cry again.

What did I say? "Baby girl what's the matter?" I whispered, my own voice cracking at her pain. Her body shuddered as she sobbed.

"I just…I don't know what's w-wrong w-with m-me!" She hiccupped, doing her best to stop.

"What do you mean sweetheart. Talk to me," I begged. She raised her head to look at me, her eyes red and swollen and evident tear marks on her face.

"My head." She mumbled so lowly I nearly didn't hear her. She took in a shuddered breath, doing all she could to settle her breathing. "Something's wrong with my head." She tried again.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing circles again.

She hiccupped, doing her best to hold in her cries.

I pulled her into my lap, tucking her into my body. "Let it out, cry baby girl cry." I said rocking her gently. I needed her to get it all out, so that I couldn't feel it either. I didn't want the knowledge that she was hurting. I didn't want the feeling in my chest like she did. And she did. She screamed into my chest as I rocked her.

"I can hear her Paul!" She cried.

"Who baby?" I asked.

"Gran. She won't stop talking. I CAN HEAR HER!" Raylina cried, hysterical. "S-she's like a broken record in my head and I can't stop it. Please Paul make it stop!" Her tears soaked my t-shirt and her cries were beginning to hurt my eardrums along with my heart.

"She's gone Rayn, you have to let her go." I said quietly, nuzzling her. She shook her head into my chest but she began to calm down. Her body still shuddered but she no longer screamed. I planted a small, reassuring kiss upon her forehead.

"How could you stay?" She croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"Because I care. I don't want to see you hurt." I admitted without shame. I did care. I may have even lo- no that was too soon but it was getting there. She sniffed, clutching desperately at the collar of my shirt.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She mumbled, planting a kiss on my collarbone. I shivered.

"Don't be ashamed, I'll always be here for you." I whispered and she looked up at me, her eyes dry.

"You promise?" She whispered, her voice small like a child.

"With every fiber of my being, I promise. I won't ever leave you." I promised, knowing full well this is by far the one truthful promise I could ever give her. She swallowed and raised her head, her face meeting mine.

"Then I promise to give you a try." She whispered. Well this escalated quickly. I wanted to smile but her gaze entranced me. Determination swam through her eyes as she looked at my lips. Closing those beautiful seas of blue, I watched as she leaned forward and planted a small, hesitant kiss against my lips. A shiver racked through my body and Goosebumps rose on my skin. I sat there shocked. This wasn't a fired, sex-crazed kiss like before. This was a promise.

And as I allowed my own lips to become ensnared by hers, I realized she would keep her promise. She wouldn't run try to hurt me; she wouldn't run. This was a full promise to give me a try. This was my chance to prove that I would never hurt her.

This was a kiss.

A promise.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**THIRD PERSON POV- ELSEWHERE**

"You told me that the bloodline was destroyed! You lied!" Sam roared to the elders around him, his body shaking violently with need to morph and slay the child himself.

"We had believed that the line ended with Jonathan." Old Quil hissed from beside Billy.

"Well it hadn't. He went and had a bastard daughter!" Sam ground out, doing all he could not to shift.

"Hold your tongue Sam Uley!" Billy growled. He had never met this girl in his life. Hell, he didn't even know that JJ had a child, but Billy would damn well make sure he protected her. "That is my niece you speak of, and you had better remember that!"

"Niece or not she's as cursed as your half-brother was!" Sam yelled, on the brink.

"Calm down Sam," Quil Sr. said reasonably.

"Do not tell me to calm down. She is as cursed as those leeches are, and you expect me to calm down! Her spirit animal challenged me before my pack!"

"You know as well as we do that no matter what challenges she may put forth, she cannot rule. It goes against her very foundation." Old Quil told him, reminding him of the secrets he had shared with the Alpha when this all began.

"The humiliation." Sam shook his head, his violent urges dulling.

A silence gathered around the fire before Old Quil spoke. "This line cannot go any farther. She must die." His voice was calm and it angered Billy greatly that he would be so uncaring and cruel to his niece.

"No!" Billy and Sam's voice rang out threw the dark air.

Billy looked at Sam and Quil peered between the both of them in confusion.

Sam shook his head. "No matter how much I want to carry out that command, I can't. Paul has imprinted on her."

"OH HELL NO!" Billy roared, feeling protective over his brother's daughter.

"Anybody but Paul!" Sam sent him a grim look that said it all. Out of all the wolves it had to be Paul? Billy had to admit that this arrangement didn't make this the best of days.

"If I kill her," Sam began. "It would destroy the whole pack. I've never seen the pack so complete, so whole until she came." Sam so wanted to bite his tongue but he knew this was true and it ate him up inside to know that he wasn't a strong enough leader to do what she has done. "Jacob…you should see him. It's like the sister he never had." Sam admitted, not wishing to spill Jake's closest secrets but the words came tumbling out. "I mean he loves Rachel and Rebecca but this? There's no sibling bond like it. And Leah?" Sam felt a pang in his heart. He hated himself for hurting her and she understood what the imprint was, but that didn't make it any easier for her. " She hasn't looked so peaceful in a long time. It was as if she knew Leah was hurt and immediately flocked to her and gave her comfort. The comfort she needed. When we were fighting against the blood-sucker, all Leah wanted to do was go and help her. For heaven's sake she screamed 'protect her' for the whole time we were there."

Billy and Quil watched with interest the mixed emotions that flittered across the leader's face as he explained the wonders one simply girl did.

"Seth adores her, might even have a crush much to Paul's dismay. Embry loves her to death; he would die for that girl. Even said so himself. Quil can't get enough if her sarcasm. Jared can't help but love her for the sake of Kim. Emily won't stop talking about her and even Bella adores her. If I killed her, it would destroy the very foundation I was raised to protect." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, at a complete loss.

"Does she know?" Quil asked, the feeling of unease and guilt knowing at his stomach.

"I don't think she does. Paul spends most of his phased time with her. She doesn't know about us and showed no conscious signs of her power." Sam looked up at the men. "She's harmless."

"No, she isn't. Somehow her powers have been locked away and something must've have triggered it tonight." Quil swallowed. "Sam, I want you to guard her."

Sam's face went to pure shock. "But Quil-"

"No. The only active wolf that knows of her destructive capabilities is you. If by any chance her powers come to full light, you must end her." Quil growled much to Bill's dismay.

Sam bit his lip. "And what've Paul."

Quil paled and looked down. "We will have to find a way to break the imprint. The spirits would not allow such an atrocity to happen."

Billy rubbed his face with his rough hand, his heart sinking.

"As you wish," Sam agreed.

Sam turned to run off into the woods when Billy called to him.

"Tell me about her." He whispered when Old Quil disappeared into his home. Sam sighed. He wanted to disappear but he never disobeyed a request. So he sat down before the elder and launched into a description.

"I will not lie: She is beautiful. Nothing compared to Emily of course-" Billy glared at him. Sam chuckled. " She has dark curly brown, elbow length hair." Billy closed his eyes, trying to imagine her. "She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen on the reserve. They're so blue, not even the sky, the sea or any gem can compare." A fleeting smile broke out onto Billy's strong features.

"JJ had blue eyes like that." Sam, even though Billy could not see it, smiled.

"She's strong. She's punched Paul a few times." Billy grinned mischievously.

"Has a temper?"

"As bad as Paul's."

"That's my girl."

Sam chuckled. "She's always wearing this red-hoodie."

"Why?"

"Paul says that her grandmother called her little red riding hood. She never knew what the exact reason was for, except for her name. She uh…she sings, very beautifully I might add. She's very independent and spirited, kind and generous. She's a good match for Paul."

"She reprimands him right?"

"Big time."

"Thank Taha Aki." They both shared a laugh as the flames flickered across their dark skin. Billy opened his eyes and looked at Sam. A howl echoed through the near silent night and he gave Sam a knowing grin. "Your turn to patrol?"

"Yup, already had enough fun for the night though." Sam said as he stood, doing his best to hold back a yawn. Billy smiled.

"Cheers to that." The howl sounded again and Sam growled.

"Two minutes damn it." Billy rolled forward and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Go get em numbskull. Don't wanna keep them waiting." Billy teased and Sam shared one last, innocent smile before darting off into the woods, dropping his shorts long enough to moon Billy.

"AH I'm blind!" Billy called out and there was a bark of laughter before all was silent.

It was then that Billy sighed, the tension rolling off of him in waves. He peered into the flames, recalling the last time he ever saw his half-brother. It was on a night like this too before he left for college, hoping to find a life better than the one laid out for him. Jonathan wrote letters to Billy often and Billy kept those letters in a shoebox in his closet, but at some point he stopped. Billy never knew why.

And to find out that he had a daughter, living right underneath his nose was too much to handle. Billy swallowed a lump in his throat. She was the only one left to bear the curse and Billy was never there to help her. The first stages of it had begun tonight, with the flames. Jonathan's flames had been blue and her was white and purple. JJ once told Billy that the flames represent the soul. He was never sure of what Jonathan had told him was true and he never really wanted to find out either.

Billy sighed, regretting that he hadn't learned all he could about this….this thing they had.

He regretted now being in his niece's life.

Billy sighed, and looked up at the moon.

"I'm sorry Jonathan. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect your daughter." He whispered to the all-knowing moon above.

"I'm sorry…. Raylina." He whispered her name so quietly, so none would hear and listened to the howls within the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow I'm so happy, as promised I ran around my house screaming like a little girl when it said '103' reviews and counting. Thank you guys' sooo very much for your support. Now onto more promising matter, I would like to hear your thoughts and beliefs as to what our dear Raylina is. There are no wrong or right answers I'm just so very curious. Tell me what you think!**

**-Hugs and Kisses to all of you who reviewed- **


	36. Chapter 36

"_Raylina."_

My name was whispered like a leaf blown across the wind. It was so gentle, so serene yet it unnerved me. I swallowed the large mass within my throat and shivered. The shiver was involuntary considering I'm nestled deep within the arms of the only man I could actually see myself waking up to next to: Paul. During the night he had managed to slip off his shirt and stripped my bed of its comforter. Now it was simply covered by the sheet that wrapped around the lower half of his body. He was an odd sleeper I had to admit and getting away from him would be a great challenge. Of course he had to be twenty times bigger than me so he literately enveloped me. My face was buried in the crook of his neck, his chin at the top of my head and his left hand nestled in my hair since I was laying on hi arm. His right arm was wrapped around my stomach and even then I could feel his warmth seeping through my large white t-shirt. Both of my legs were twisted within his and he had a tight grip. I allowed my index finger to rub gentle circles against his collarbone and he seemed to shiver. What made me smile though was the fact that he was just as warm as Ash and just as comfortable. Speaking of whom hadn't been home in days. I wonder why?

"_Raylina." _The voice in my head whispered again, seeming to resound through every corner of my dark room. I shivered again, trying to fight back the fear that was working its way through my heart. Paul seemed to shiver with me, his grip only tightening. I frowned. Could he sense my distress? He seemed to. Ok Dawson, calm down. I took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

I hadn't realized he had a scent till I woke up with him sitting near me. His scent was amazing, unlike one I had ever smelt before. It was intoxicating really. He smelt of the outdoors, kind of like pine trees after a storm, with a hint of an ocean breeze. That was when he was happy. You should smell him when he's aroused like he was when we were heavily making out. The thought made me smile, remembering the way his lips moved against mine. The only problem was that his scent began to become heavier with something I couldn't quite place. It was musky and it made it hard for me to breath without feeling the need to bite him.

Yea,

I said bite.

It didn't turn to near sex like all the other times, thankfully but I couldn't escape this feeling in my chest to bite. Bite him right where his artery runs, or in the divot of his neck and shoulder. The primal need was so strong I had to run from the room and splash cold water on my face. Explaining why I did that was hard, especially since that said voice that's nagging me now kept telling me to lie. So I did. It wasn't the first time I lied to him today, I'm ashamed to admit so it didn't hurt me as bad as it did before. The first time I lied was about Saturday night and what I remembered. I told him I didn't remember anything that happened. That's a lie. I remember everything. I remember the red head Victoria. The flames and the wolves. I remember it all, but the voice in my head kept screaming at me to lie. I couldn't refuse, considering the more I fought against the voice the more pressure that built within my head. When I lied, the pressure reseeded. The only problem was the fact that these things kept popping in my head. Voices of things I don't remember my Gran every saying. Phrases I didn't understand.

It all became too much. It's why I had a mental break down earlier. It's why I screamed how I could hear her. Because I could. She was like a broken record, saying things I had never heard of. There was once phrase that confused me.

"_Stupid dogs and their imprints. Couldn't he leave my girl alone?"_

I still don't understand what that means.

She likes to say, _"It's his fault. That damn dog,"_ all the time. I don't know what she means by that either, considering there is no way she'd know of Ash. Technically there's no way she'd be speaking into my mind either but I can here her and things she has never said before. Her voice disappeared though when I started kissing Paul and it hasn't been back since, so maybe it was my imagination. I'm unsure. I just know I want to go back to sleep. My body craves the thought. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I snuggled closer to Paul, loving how his arms tightened even more, if it were possible. If it were any other girl I'd swear they'd be broken in two but not me. No this amount of closeness is what I needed. I sighed in content and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent once again and allowing his warmth to seep into my pores. I could feel my consciousness slip into the void when:

"_My little red, come."_

I stiffened as my eyes flew open, already dampening.

"Gran?" I whimpered.

"_Come little red, follow me."_ I shivered, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. It really was her. How could I ignore that? A flicker of emotions danced across Paul's features. Confusion and fear were the biggest two so I took in several deep breaths to clam myself down. After a moment his features looked peaceful once again. I sighed quietly in relief. Now for the tricky part. I swallowed, not really wanting to let go, and began weaseling my way out of his grasp.

Let's just compare the experience to a video game.

I had to unlock Paul's arms from around me in a manner that wouldn't wake him. Though somehow his arms only managed to tighten, making me restart.

Like I said, video game.

But after the eighth try I finally managed to get his arms off and away from me as I slipped my feet up and out from his legs.

"Raylina,' he murmured, his eyes darting across his closed eyelids. I sighed, content with just staring at him. I'm going to have to make fun of him in the morning. I noticed that when he sleeps his bottom lip protrudes in a pouting manner. I wonder if it's always like that. I smiled a bit and leaned forward, placing a small, delicate kiss upon his lips. A hiss of air allowed his chest to rise quickly and I pulled away to make sure I hadn't woke him. Nope, he was in an even deeper slumber than before. I rolled my eyes even though there was no one to see. I guess he really does care.

"_Raylina."_

I growled, even though there was no one there. "Jeez Gran, you're as impatient as ever." I hissed and moved silently from the bed. There was a small chuckle; I nearly missed it too if the room hadn't been dead silent. "Now what do you want you old crone?" I mumbled as I slipped into the even darker hallway. I frowned as I looked up and down it, only to find no one was there. Ok so was I hearing things or what? I was tempted to turn around and cuddle with my personal heater when something hit my nose. I sniffed the air and nearly whimpered. I could feel my eyes stinging from the unshed tears.

That was Gran's scent. She always wore this lilac perfume, not too heavily but enough to place a sense of ease and calm through your bones. I never really knew how much I missed it. Inhaling deeply so to remember the smell I walked down the hallway where the scent became stronger. I frowned when I came to the –now always- closed door.

Gran's room.

I vowed not to go into it until a year after her death but the scent was so strong it made my eyes burn. I had to go in. Swallowing the burning bile that rose in my throat I grabbed the key from on top of the doorframe and slipped it into the lock. At first it didn't open, as if refusing to turn but finally a resonating click was my go ahead to step inside. I took in a deep breath, afraid of what I would find before opening the large oak door. Confusion flitted through my mind like a swift hummingbird. What was I expecting? My dead grandmother sitting on the chair infront of her large mirror, braiding her waist-length hair for the night after taking it out of its bun? Or lying on her bed reading another Quilete book from her secret library that I was never allowed touching? Or maybe even sitting in the window seal like I caught her doing the one night, staring at the moon. I heaved in a wet sigh, feeling the need to weep building in my chest. I wasn't much of a crier but who wouldn't weep after this? This is traumatic. I swallowed the mass in my throat and turned to leave when my shoulder turned to ice. I had never felt anything as cold as that. It was like someone putting a block of ice onto my shoulder and it sent a shiver down my spine. I gasped and whipped around. There was nothing behind me but I did notice my grandmother's closet door sliding open.

I swallowed my fear and hesitantly walked forward. If I were in a horror movie, I'd be the first to die because I'm always the one to go first. Breathing heavily as my heart raced, I reached inside the closet, to see what exactly I was supposed to find. If I were to find anything, fate would let me find it. My hand brushed against the rough patterning of a stack of boxes and totes but nothing of true importance. I began to draw my hand back when I found something truly odd. There were many boxes and totes, but Gran was peculiar and preferred everything to be touching, no spaces. But that's what I found, a space behind a box. I leaned even farther into the dark closet to reach around. My hand brushed the rough padding of the carpet as I felt around, frowning.

There it was.

Something was different, whatever I was touching. It was soft, different compared to the rough carpet. I had never felt something so soft in my life. This was pure, whatever it was. I grabbed a fistful and pulled. It slipped easily from the dark corner it resided in and appeared infront of me. Standing up I moved over to the moonlit window to examine it. The item seemed to very long so I dropped most of it and allowed it to touch the ground. It was then that I gasped in awe.

It was a cloak. A red cloak.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was the brightest blood red to ever be seen on the reservation and was made of pure silk, It had to be; the feeling was like touching clouds. The cloak fell all the way to the ground and if I were to wear it, would cover me completely. Of course it had a hood that definitely would cover my eyes and at the base, where the neck would be was a ruby red button to connect both sides together.

"_Put it on."_ The voice commanded in the air around me, making it stir like a waking beast in a dark cave. Trying to steady my racing heart, I swung around the cloak and allowed it to envelope me in its embrace. I reached out through the folds and clipped the button through the hole and pulled the hood over my head. Immediately I no longer felt the cold that enveloped the air, now I am simply warm. If I were to be dropped in the Antarctic with only this cloak, I would survive. _"Come Little Red."_ The voice called but it seemed to disappearing, as if already disappearing. My heart raced. Though it was no longer from fear, it was from the fact that the smell of lilacs and my grandmother's voice were fading and I couldn't let it go. Despite the warnings flying through my head and gut I resolved to follow. I quickly left the room and shut the door behind me, following the faint trace of lilacs that was quickly dissipating. Remembering the sleeping man within my room I made my way through the house quickly and silently, as well as trying to keep steady my panicking heart every time her smell vanished. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen, sniffing the frigid night air. No scent at all. Now I was panicked. What if she was gone? What if this was all a dream? I couldn't take that. I couldn't take the traumatizing experience of my dead grandmother screwing with my head. I took in a deep breath to stop he hyperventilating feeling building within my chest.

"_Red, come."_

Oh thank the heavens. I breathed in deeply and the scent of lilacs wafted through the air once more, easing my sense of urgency. I padded through the hallway once more; grabbing my fur boots the Gran made for me a year back and slipping them over my feet. I may not be cold but that doesn't mean I won't feel the stings and bites of twigs and pine needles. After slipping them on quickly, I followed the last traces of lilacs to the front door. Turning the handle open I slipped through a small crevice I had opened for myself and shut the door, praying that Paul was a heavy sleeper. The scent of lilacs was even stronger so quickly I darted off the porch and followed it. The scent zigzagged through the right side of the property and into the woods. I stopped just before the tree line.

There was a path I had never seen before. I know this property like the back of my hand and there has never been an open path like this. This side of the property housed the waterfall I used to love to play in. I just might have to make a visit to it tomorrow. I took in another deep breath and much to the dismay of the little voice in my head screaming at me not to, I walked forward onto the path that I could swear had never been there before. Some of the outstretched branches stuck out and I pushed them aside, careful to avoid their stinging bite.

"_Hurry Red!"_ The voice ushered and doing as Grandma Jean told I rushed forward, noticing how the trees passed by like a blur and the only thing I could focus on was where to put my feet, since everything else I could barely see. The air was cold and I could see my breath before my face, mingling with the dancing light rays of the moon. The path veered to a sharp right, much unlike the direction of the waterfall. This was heading deeper into the forest, an area me ma had forbidden me to visit. Now that I think about it, she kept me from a lot of things. She made me live a sheltered life. No friends, no school, certain books I could not read. I wasn't allowed to go out at night (I did that anyways), I wasn't allowed to be seen. When I was thirteen I made all of this known to her but she simply said "For you protection Little Red Riding Hood, for your protection", and I believed her. I shook my head of these thoughts. It doesn't matter. If Gran did it to protect me then I believe her, no doubts. But I couldn't help the flickered question to enter my thoughts as I jumped over a fallen tree.

_Why did I need to be protected? _

I don't think I'll ever know, but at the moment I can't hold those confused feelings against her. I don't know how or why but she's speaking to me, she's here. Somehow she's here, speaking to me, beckoning me to follow, and that's all I need to know. My pace quickened as her scent became so strong it made my head spin.

"Gran!" I called out and jumped through the thick patch of weeds and trees that hid her. Branches hit me; twigs scratched my outstretched arms and cheek before I came to an opening.

Yet there was nothing.

I frowned. She was here. Her scent ended here and was at its strongest. So where was she? I swallowed my sadness and slowly walked forward into the small clearing. In the light of the moon, I could just make out small, almost unnoticeable rounded stones. There were two off to my right, and was the closest. Swallowing my fear, I hastened my pace and knelt before it. I leaned my face to down to read it.

In Loving memory of Jean Maria Dawson Alexanders …

_A loving Wife, Mother, Grandmother, and Friend._

_You Will Be Greatly Missed_

I swallowed a sob. So this is where she was buried huh? I knew she was buried on the property, and she had a town viewing but like I said I didn't go to the funeral because there wasn't one. She was buried the day after and a man came to do it but he and some others disappeared into the woods before I could properly follow. My safe haven was the waterfall. I liked to believe they buried her there, which is why I hadn't been there in a while but no. They buried her here. I frowned. The gravestone should be in nearly porcelain condition, so why was one side of it smeared?

Where her name was, it was like it was fogged. After Dawson there was another name, but I couldn't read it. Strange. I tried wiping it off, if it was dirt but nothing worked so I simply shrugged it off. There was another one, right beside hers. I frowned and crawled over to it.

_Robert James Alexanders_

_A loving husband and friend._

_For the soldier in all of us. _

"Alexanders?" I murmured questioningly. I always thought his name was Dawson, like Gran's and Dad's. But it appears that Dawson is her maiden name. I never met my grandfather. I never even knew his name. She refused to tell me anything except for minor things. He built the house we live in, originally owned the property, and had the darkest eyes ever. Gran used to say they were enchanting. Gran said he died when dad was twenty. I was born when he was twenty-two turning twenty-three so of course I never knew him. Gran never kept any pictures. She never took any pictures of us two either. Those weren't allowed either.

"It's nice to meet you Grandpa." I murmur, running my finger along the indentation of his name.

There were two other graves on the other side so I stood, giving these two one last glance before walking over. My heart once more pounded furiously. I didn't have any other relatives; I would know of them. Dad didn't have nay siblings and neither did Gran. Any one older than that is dead and buried in the La Push cemetery no doubt, besides it seems to run in the family. The fact that we can only have one child. It's odd. Gran was an only child so was dad and great grandma and everyone of that line were the only Children. I didn't know a lot about Grandpa Robert but I would assume it was the same for him since no one came to claim me yet. So I couldn't help but wonder who the hell was buried here.

I stopped and carefully sat on my knees to see whose gravestones were buried so close together. The moon lit up the names and without thinking about it my hands flew to my face, choking back a sob of alarm.

But it did no good. Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes and my heart felt like it had ripped open, the blood spilling and leaking through me as I wept.

_Jonathan Ephraim Dawson_

_The greatest father I could have and the most loving husband to be seen._

_He'll never be gone, not as long as I love him._

Those were my words. The same ones I told Gran all those years ago. I let out a choked sob.

"Daddy," I whimpered. I thought he was buried in California but somehow Gran had managed to bury him here, where he grew up.

Dad wouldn't have wanted that unless…

I looked to the second stone and felt my heart drop.

_Elsa Caroline Steinback Dawson_

_Beloved Wife and caring mother._

_Will be greatly missed. _

My mother, a woman I had never met, was buried here. She was always near me. I ran my finger along the rose petal carving on the right corner of her stone. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. Now everyone was happy. They could always be with each other and with me.

"Mom," I smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. I wish we could have spent time together. Daddy used to say that I would love you to death. I think so too." I said, my tears drying on my cheeks. I would never allow dads or Gran's death to affect me because they would want me to go on... but seeing this, them together, made a piece of my heart break.

"_Raylina." _Gran's voice whispered again and I turned from my cold place on the ground.

And there she was, in her pale form, grinning at me with her familiar smile that I grew to love. Her body flickering in a faint pink light and the scent of lilacs poisoning the air once more.

* * *

**A/N- I am so so sorry I haven't updated. I seriously wrote this chapter like four times before I got it down and had really bad writers block. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this! Also thank you for all of the suggestions as to what she is, hopefull you all will find out soon enough. I'm not sure you'll like me when you do though but I promise it will be epic!**

**-Hugs and kisses-**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok so I know not many people see the importance of the last chapter but I assure you, later on it will be one of the most important scenes, along with a couple future ones and the Victoria fight scene. I assure you everything will be explained soon. **

**Also school started a few days ago so I'm going to be busy like no tomorrow. No joke I already have projects and homework and crap so I may not be able to update except late at night (that's only if my insomnia comes back) and on the weekends if I'm not busy, but I do keep my promises and this will be finished, one way or another. Anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Take a breath, hold it in. _

_Start a fight; you won't win._

_Had enough, let's begin._

_Never mind, I don't care." _

I murmured to myself as Jared slipped on his t-shirt. The song had been playing in my head since I left my house this morning and it was really putting a damper on my already somber day.

"What song are you singing?" Jared asked, turning to me after pulling his gray shirt down. He didn't have much shame after being caught in a scene like this.

"What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin," I answered immediately as I leaned my head back against the wall.

"That's a good band," Jared said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in shame. I suppose he just feels bad that he can't come up with a good conversation, because he is definitely not shameful about anything else. I rolled my eyes and sighed a bit, biting the corner of my bottom lip. Kim gave a groan from her bed and pulled her hair out from her just slipped on shirt. I had walked in on them a few minutes ago pulling off each other's clothes. Damn this was going fast, even for them. Ah who am I to judge? Paul and I were pretty worked up the other day too. I felt my cheeks warm just a bit. I hate Mondays; I sighed again.

Jared leaned over the corner of the bed and gave Kim a deep, yet chaste kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit?" He asked, unsure. His eyes met mine and flashed with…. concern? I pushed the thought away; I highly doubt it.

"Yea," Kim murmured into his lips and he pulled away. Sending me one last confused look, he was gone and Kim gave me her undying attention.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. A flare of anger punctured my chest until I realized her eyes held only concern and sadness. Not anger at being caught nearly banging her boyfriend. I sighed again, feeling an empty, broken feeling in my chest.

"I don't know," I murmured.

"It wasn't Paul was it? I may be small but I've got speed and if that motherfuc-"

A small chuckle escaped my lips before I thought about it. "No Kim, I don't think I could ever be mad at Paul," she gave me a pointed out and I let out a full-fledged grin. "For too long atleast." I inwardly chuckled. She's gained a lot of confidence since we met. Before, she wouldn't have dared talk about Paul like that. Now? She's ready to beat the shit out of him with anything that's in arms reach.

That's my girl.

"That's better." She agreed. "Then what's the matter? Is it cramps? There's a crap ton of chocolate downstairs." She offered and I gave her a contemplating look.

"Chocolate sounds good but no there's no demonic waterfall yet." I said. Kim giggled, covering her mouth so as not to snort.

"Demonic waterfall?" She asked mid giggle. I nodded.

"Absolutely, that things a bloody mess." She shook her head but smiled nonetheless at my unintentional pun.

"Quit changing the topic missy, why are you upset?" She said, becoming serious. Did I want to tell her? Yes. Should I though? I don't know. Without realizing it I felt my eyes dampen and my bottom lip begin to wobble.

"Raylina!" Kim said and jumped from her bed, her feet light and quick across her floor. One moment she was feet from me, the next she had her arms thrown around me and I was sobbing on her shoulder.

"Shhh," she whispered soothingly as I clutched the back of her shirt. Already my tears soaked her blue shirt in the light and I couldn't help the gnaw of guilt entering my stomach. Damn it, why do I have to be so weak? So broken? "Talk to me Raylina," She whispered into my hair as she cupped my face so I'd look at her.

I sniffled, trying to hold in my sobs. "D-dad wa-as b-buri-e-ed with Gran." I tried to stutter out but was racked with painful sobs. I couldn't help it. I was alone now. I didn't have anybody, they all left. What if they left too? What if Kim and Paul, Seth, Leah, Emily, what if they all left me? Kim had a confused expression so I managed to quiet down the chest wracking sobs.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered.

Kim's chocolate eyes widened in disbelief. "Why would I leave you Red? You're my best friend; my sister if I had one, I'd never leave you."

I felt more tears leak forward and I closed my eyes to will them to go away. "They always leave Kim. Daddy said he never would, but he did. Gran left me too Kimmy." I sobbed, clenching my eyes tighter as their images flashed through my mind. Dad with his shaggy black hair and blue eyes like mine, a thousand watt smile and a carefree spirit. Gran with her grayish brown hair in a bun, little strays slipping from it. Flour coating her blue cardigan and dark jeans as she kneaded the dough and a stern but caring smile gracing her aged lips the smell of her lilac perfume permeating the air.

"Red, I'll always be here for you. I promise." She said, her voice beckoning.

"Everyone leaves me!" I wailed, bringing her tighter against me. She gasped as the air left her but managed to wrap her own arms around me, setting us both in a rocking motion. I couldn't let anyone but her see this side of me. This crying, wailing, child that I do so well to hide. I may seem strong but inside I die a little bit. Just a little bit, and seeing Gran in all her glory tonight was enough to send me in a crying spree. One that I soon needed to end, no matter how much it hurt.

"What brought this on?" Kim mumbled, not intending for me to hear it, but I did anyways.

"I found-" I stumbled so I tried again. "I found Gran's grave. Dad and mom were buried with her, so was grandpa." I murmured. I felt her body stiffen and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh Red, I'm so sorry." She whispered sincerely, cupping my face again as I let her pull away from me. "But like you said they're gone. You need to focus on us, the ones who are still here. People love you Red. Leah loves you, Seth, Embry, Jared, Jake, Me…. I love you Red, and I'm sure Paul loves you too."

_Paul loves me?_

That question elated my heart for some odd reason.

"Without you there'd be a gaping hole, so don't say things like that. We'll never leave you." Kim's dark eyes begged me to understand and I started to feel my eyes dry and I sniffed. She whispered, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Promise?" I muttered with hope.

She smiled. "Promise." She licked her bruised lips (courtesy of Jared) and looked over at the alarm clock that sat on her nightstand.

"Shit!" She muttered and stood straight up. "We're late for class!" She said frantically and moved to grab her book bag and shoes. Before she could move however I reached out and latched onto her wrist. She stopped and looked at me, confusion setting in as she looked at my nearly dry face.

"I'm not in the mood to go to school today." I stated, not allowing my voice to wobble. "Do you think we could go do something instead?" I asked hesitantly.

Kim fought back a grin. "Well we do have that trig test today and I didn't exactly study for it…." She trailed off, her eyes lit with mischief.

"Hey! Looks like we'd both fail that test if we were to go. Why don't we just skip today and later on we can study?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kim agreed and tossed her book bag over to the beanbag chair. "So what are we doing?" She asked, turning back to me for suggestions since we had the day off.

I took in a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears off of my probably reddened face. "Well I was thinking of going up to Port Angeles since there's nothing down here."

Kim frowned. "How are we going to get there though, neither of us exactly walk up there you know."

She had a point, though I'd be all for walking…she though probably wasn't. All the boys own a car but I highly doubt they'd want to drive two girls up for a shopping spree. I hated shopping but at the moment I was up for anything. "What about Leah?" I asked, tilting my head back up to look at her. Kim had recently thrown herself onto her bed and was peeking out at me from the blankets at the bottom of her bed. I suppressed a giggle.

"What about Leah?" She repeated, confused.

"Doesn't she drive?"

"Far as I know. But she's at school too."

"Would she be though?" Kim frowned and slipped an arm out from underneath her blankets and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. I could hear her tap a few keys and then she pressed it against her ear.

The receiver of the call answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Is Red alright?" Jared asked from the other side and I watched as Kim's face lit up like a firework on Fourth of July. There was scrambling on Jared's end and I could hear another voice in the background as Jare paused.

"Paul's going nuts over here, can you put her on the phone please love?" Kim looked over at me, a smirk gracing her features as she held it out to me.

"What does everybody know I had a crying spree?" I asked and Kim simply shrugged.

"Just tell him you're on your demonic waterfall!" Kim hissed as I grabbed the phone. I suppressed a giggle.

"Hello?" I murmured softly to the man I knew was on the other side.

"Raylina," he breathed as if elated to hear my voice. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice shaky. I smiled a bit; glad to hear his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied smoothly. Lying to him had become easier.

"Jared says you were crying."

Should I lie about this one too? "No, I'm fine." I lied again, doing my best not to cringe at the sudden pain in my chest.

"Why are you lying?" He asked and I felt myself shudder at the amount of pain in his voice.

"I just don't want to talk about it." I mumbled, knowing full well he could hear me. His voice sounded like it shuddering, as if he were suppressing the urge to have a meltdown like I did not a few minutes before.

"You know I'm here for you, always." He said quietly.

"I know." I said even though I didn't. Like I told Kim, everyone leaves me and I had the deepest feeling that everyone I cared about now would leave too.

"Ok." He said as if reassuring the both of us. "Ok, give the phone back to Kim." I nodded even though he couldn't see. "Raylina!" I brought the phone back quickly.

"Yea?" I breathed, looking oddly at Kim as her face turned red.

"I…uhm…" he took a breath. "I care for you, please be careful." I felt my shoulders slump, not exactly what I wanted to hear but then again, I wouldn't say it either.

"Yea you too." I said simply and hurriedly gave the small, black phone to Kim, who sent me a strange look before putting the phone back against her ear.

"So Red and I are skipping school today." She paused a look of absolute horror washed over her as he spoke.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jared asked and we both could hear a screaming Paul in the background. I snickered.

"N-n-no that won't be necessary!" She said hastily.

"Don't you want me over there?" I could practically hear Jared pout. Kim sighed.

"No. It's uh chick stuff….yea! You wouldn't want to be around us girls at that time of the month."

There was an awkward pause at the other side. Kim sent a face over to me as she covered her laugh with a cough. "Jared?" She asked hesitantly.

"You do realize I know for a fact you're not on your period right?"

I couldn't contain it anymore. I busted out laughing. Kim was now as red as a tomato and growled at him. There was laughter on the other side. "Ok Ok, you want to be alone. I'll just see you later babe."

Kim sighed. "Is Leah there?" She asked, finally getting to the point. She was met with silence.

"Uh yea, actually she just pulled up why?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Uh…." Jared paused. "Sure, but be quick, bell's gonna ring in a minute." There was some fumbling, a few curse words and a loud snap before Leah's voice came up on the other side.

"What?" She asked.

"Put it on speaker phone!" I hissed to Kim and she quickly pressed the button.

"Leah!" I said cheerfully from my new spot on the bed.

"Red. Hey what's up?" Leah's bored voice was tinted with a bit of concern and I couldn't help but wonder if everyone did no about my crying fest.

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering if you'd like to skip school with us and maybe head up to Port Angeles." I teased, hoping to entice her into doing it. It may use a bit of peer pressure but hey we were doing nothing wrong. I could practically hear her smile when she answered.

"Hell yea I'm up for it." She paused. "You don't have a car do you?" Leah asked.

"Uh…" I really didn't want to answer. She sighed.

"I'll be up there in five."

Kim and I cheered and Leah laughed. "We'll see you in a bit," we said in unison.

Just before Kim went to end the call Leah spoke again. "Oh and Red, I suggest you bring a tampon, flood gates are opening soon."

My jaw dropped and the call ended.

Kim simply snickered before being hit with a nice large pillow.


	38. Chapter 38

**My apologies for a late update **

How could that be possible? This has never happened before so why did it?

I frowned, the mirror within my locker mimicking my action as I fingered the nearly ten year old necklace the adorned my neck. On the ride back home from the shopping spree Leah had pointed out something that I hadn't noticed before.

"_Hey Red." Leah paused in her singing (not sure I want to call it that, more like wailing). _

"_What's up," I turned to her, pushing my already wild hair back. For the past fifteen minutes I've had my head hanging out the window like a dog. It's actually pretty fun. Now I understand why they do it. It's so much fun having the air pulse around you, chilling your skin and giving you a feeling of exhilaration. There's nothing like it. The feeling of utter freedom._

"_Are you even listening to me?" Leah's voice snapped me back to reality and I shook my head._

"_Nah, sorry what's on your mind?" I asked and Leah's gaze softened as she turned the steering wheel. _

_She sighed though. "I don't know if you noticed but your necklace," she paused to flip off a drunk driver that swerved infront of us. I snickered but frowned._

"_What of it?" I asked, leaning my head down to try and see it._

"_I noticed there's a crack across the top. Did you know about it?" She questioned, sending a glance my way. I felt my eyes widen at her and I flipped down the mirror upon the ceiling. Sure enough there was a crack that slit down from the moon and into the wolfs chest. I gasped._

"_That's impossible," I murmured and fingered it with shock. It has never cracked before. Hell it's never even moved before, how could it be cracked?_

"_Why is it impossible?" Leah shot a sidelong glance my way and I sighed._

"_That's never happened before." I said to her while Kim watched with interest from the backseat. _

"_So why don't you just get it repaired, what's the problem?" Kim asked, leaning forward so her chin rested on the side of my seat. _

_I peered over at her. "If only I could." I stated._

_Kim arched a brow, clearly confused. I sighed. "I can't get it repaired." _

"_Why not? There's a jewelry place not too far ahead coincidently enough we could-"_

"_No Leah you don't understand," I exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't get it fixed because I can't take it off!" _

"_Sure you could just unclasp-" I shot a "if looks could kill you'd be dead" glare and Kim silenced. I felt really mean but this was important. It was imperative they understood._

" _Like it's too small to take off?" Leah questioned, unsure if she should even ask._

_I shook my head, my curls fluttering in the wind. "No I mean like it's impossible. This necklace can't be taken off. I've tried. There's no way it can come off." The car was filled with an unsure silence._

Leah didn't believe me so when we stopped to drop Kim off at her place Leah asked to give it a go.

"_I don't see why you're making a big stink, you're probably just over reacting." Leah said as she came around her car, Kim staring at us like a bunch of nut jobs. Which we probably were. _

_I sighed. "You're not gonna get it." I taunted, crossing my arms as she reached up and grabbed it. She rolled her eyes and wrapped the silver cord around her index fingers. _

"_Tell me if I hurt you." _

_I snorted. "Please it would take a lot to get rid of me Leah Clearwater." _

_She mumbled something unintelligent and pulled._

_And frowned. _

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… I told you so."_

"_That's not…" Leah began and pulled again, jerking my neck forward. It didn't hurt but I could tell she was becoming enraged. "How the hell is that even possible?" She asked, trying to pull the necklace over my head. It would not budge, as if being held there by an unseen force. "You weren't kidding were you?" She sent me a look._

_I wasn't too keen on that look either._

I never expected it to crack. I'm not even sure what it means. I just feel this overwhelming sense of urgency and worry. I sighed in exasperation as I set my history book up into my top locker.

"Ah!" I squealed as two fingers came and poked me in my sides. I whirled around to face my assaulter. Jake stood to the side, grinning like madman. "You insensitive ass." I grinned and he laughed.

"Insensitive? I'm anything but." He stated, still grinning. "Sooo." He began, biting the corner of his really pouty lips.

"Sooo?" I mimicked, grinning. "What's up?" I reached into my book bag to grab my apple and brownie I snagged from home.

Jake shoved his hands into his pockets. "The guys and I are having a party this Saturday, you game?" I shut my locker and turned to face him, exhaling. Saturday. The twentieth. My birthday. Shit. I bit my lip nervously.

"I can't." I said as we began traveling down the hallway to the lunchroom. Jake looked taken back, as if he wasn't expecting me to say no.

"Why not?"

"Busy." I said quickly taking a bite of the apple, the crunch echoing through the hall. "You want this?" I asked, holding out the brownie.

"Sure," he mumbled and extracted it from my hand. His eyes then widened. "Whoa there Red."

I frowned. "What?" Jake mimicked my facial expression and took my right hand between his large ones.

"Your hands," he murmured and I slowed my chewing.

"What about them?" I asked, confused.

"They're warm." He said, his mouth agape.

"Well yea, what did you expect, me to be as cold as ice?" I asked.

"No, its not…" Jake's normally warm brown eyes met mine in fear. "Has anything strange happened to you since last Saturday?"

I cocked my head to the side. "No," I lied but then paused. "Wait what do you know about last Saturday?" I asked, and Jake flinched.

"I need you to tell me of anything strange has happened." He said, his grip on me tightening.

"Like what?"

"Have you been angry a lot? Black outs? Violent shaking? A sickly sweet smell and colored sight?"

"No!" I said quickly with fear. "No Jake what's going on?"

Jake exhaled loudly and relaxed, his grip slipping from me. "Nothing, just…old rantings." Jake looked at the floor and I knew immediately he was lying and I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart. Jake was lying to me.

That…hurt.

And bad.

I swallowed the mass in my throat just as a new pair of strong and very familiar arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up.

"Paul!" I squealed as he carried me bridal style into the cafeteria, grinning without a care.

"Raylina?" He teased as nearly everyone in the lunchroom turned their attention to us.

"Mr. Lahote Please put Miss Dawson down." The teacher on duty said, giving him a stern look.

I snickered as Paul pouted.

"My humblest apologies Mrs. Geoffrey, but isn't this a free country? Don't I have the right to carry my girlfriend around?"

"O my gods Paul shut up!" I hissed, burying my face into his chest with horror. I could feel girls glaring daggers into my back but I didn't care. He just used the freedom of America against a teacher just so he could carry me around.

"Absolutely not. PDA!" She said, flustered.

"Paul what's PDA?" I whispered.

"Public display of Affection."

"That's a rule?"

"Not that anybody follows it but yea." He grinned, setting me down gently onto my feet. I glared at him, which made him smile even wider. "So Whatchya doing this weekend?" Paul asked, as he sat down at his table. Almost on instinct he reached out and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me down so I rested comfortably in his lap.

"You're the second person to ask me that." I grumbled, biting into my apple just as Kim sat down in Jared's lap, in a similar position that I was in.

"You're coming down to my place aren't you?" Kim asked, ripping a package of ranch dressing and pouring it over her salad as Jared nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe Sunday I'll stop up."

"Why not stay over?"

"Busy." I answered and Kim gave me the 'don't give me that busy bullshit' look and I fought the urge to snicker. "No I'm just taking a break weekend I suppose." Kim shrugged, trying to hide the hurt in her brown eyes. She knew I was lying and like Jake hurt me, I hurt her and I felt like shit.

"So did you get your necklace fixed?" Leah asked, joining the table with Embry and Quil.

"No Leah." I said with a pointed stare. She knew I couldn't get it fixed; yet she insisted on asking. She rolled her eyes and bit into her burrito.

"You're necklace broke?" Paul asked from behind me, his voice shaking his chest and vibrating into my back.

"Sort of," I said, leaning into him. "Apparently I must have taken a nasty fall Saturday night or something because Leah pointed out that it cracked." I felt his muscles clench behind me and I frowned, realizing that the whole table had gone silent.

"Why do you say that?" Embry choked out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because it can't be broken?" I asked, "This things stronger than superman." Everyone was staring at me and I rolled my eyes. Thanks Leah, "Anyways Jake said you guys are having a party Saturday. What for?" Naturally I wanted to know.

Paul answered first. "Well we were just gonna have another cook out and we were kinda hoping you'd bring that amazing music of yours."

There was a collective chuckle and I smiled. "I can make a CD if you want. I just need a blank disc and a computer."

"Nah it's ok, we'll just listen to our country shit," Quil gave me a pointed glare and I hid my smile behind the nearly finished apple, when a sting erupted into my chest and I coughed.

"You okay?" Paul asked quickly, leaning over my shoulder to look at me, worry etching his features.

"Yea," I coughed out. "Went through the wrong pipe." The sting became more insistent. "I think I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back."

"You want me to come with you?" Leah and Kim asked simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Uhm no," I insisted. "Really I'll only be a minute." I said and placed my apple onto Kim's tray before quickly getting up. I held in my breath to keep from another coughing spell as my chest constricted.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her?"_

"_She's ok isn't she?"_

"_Guys she's my imprint, I think I'd be able to tell if something was wrong." _

"_Nothing's bothering her?"_

"_No, I'm picking up nothing."_

What the hell? I thought as I opened the door to the girl's restroom. Quickly looking to see if anyone else was in the bathroom, I locked the door, clutching my chest and allowing myself to pant for breath. A spasm of pain rocketed through me almost, sending me to my knees.

"Damn it Gran, you could have atleast told me these were painful. Nothing to worry about my ass." I growled making my way over to the bathroom mirror. Another spasm had me leaning heavily on the sink.

"Red are you ok?" Leah's voice was on the other side, and it was laced with pure worry.

"Yea!" I gasped out.

"You sure? You sound like shit."

Don't I know it.

"Yea…. uh demonic waterfall…. cramps." I lied. Damn it, I've been doing way too much of that shit these days.

"Oh, I have some medicine that'll help that of you want…." Her voice trailed off when I accidental let out a whimper. Shit.

"Raylina, what's wrong with you?" I took in a deep breath.

"Nothing I'm fine, really." I said, surprised at how calm and strong my voice sounded. "Can you please just…leave." I asked and she gasped.

"Alright, I'll be at the table." She said quickly as if even that was painful for her to do. As her footsteps disappeared I let myself breath. Shakily, I rose up my right hand, and with effort allowed the pressure in my chest to control me.

Taking in a deep breath, I relaxed, as the pressure became a frenzy of tingling sensations within my veins.

I smiled in relief.

There, in the mirror, was my hand and it was engulfed in a familiar purple flame.

**Yea I know I'm a total bitch for not updating as soon as I possibly could. But let me just say that school started up again a few weeks back and I have been loaded with crap. I do my best to write on weekends and on my insomnia nights but that doesn't always work. I'm sorry if I don't update quickly enough but I will try. No promises but to make up for the lost two weeks I will do my best to write two more chapters before next Monday. But like I said no promises.**

**Sorry!**

**-FireIceandPoison**


	39. Chapter 39

I rubbed the stinging in my palm as I lay down heavily on top of the ledge beside the large waterfall. The sun barely beat down through the trees but I could still feel its warmth.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Paul asked as he clambered up, pulling himself onto the ledge a few feet away from me. I turned my head to look at him, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Not surprising. It was nearly seventy in our dreary town of La Push, the sun was shining and we had just tracked through and hour of wilderness. I'd be surprised if he wasn't sweaty. A smile tugged at my lips and before I knew it I wore a full-fledged grin.

"Why Mr. Lahote," I said with an air of properness…. that or was a mocking tone, both sounded the same coming from me. "Are you afraid of a little dive?"

There was a chuckle as he looked down over the ledge we had just climbed onto. "Little? That's atleast forty feet."

"We jumped off the cliff, we'll be fine." I argued.

"Yes but that's the ocean. Where the cliff is marks the drop off to the ocean floor. It's atleast thirty feet deep. This may only be a mere ten."

"If my calculations are correct that's plenty enough to survive. Besides I've jumped off of this before. No biggy."

Paul rolled his eyes as he crawled over to me. "Besides," he said quietly. "It's not me I'm worried about." It was my turn to roll my eyes as I ran my fingers through the slightly wet, green moss.

"Touché." I murmured, ignoring the stuttering of my heart as Paul leaned over me, planting his knee between my thighs and his hands on either side of my head. Damn…

"You do realize we have a test to study for." Paul said unromantically, eyeing me with amusement. I had asked him to come over to help study for that big trig test we had but once he knocked on my door, all plans for that fell away and I made him follow me to the waterfall.

"Fuck the test." I said, inwardly flinching at how husky I sounded. I did my best to look anywhere but Paul's face and ended up playing with the hem of his white t-shirt. I could feel Paul grin as he leaned forward, tilting my face up to meet his, and place a small chaste kiss upon my dry, bitten lips.

"I agree. So now that we're here, what are we going to do?" Paul asked.

I smirked. "Well…I had an idea," I teased and Paul clenched his eyes shut and groaned.

"No Raylina." He said as if I were a child in an enormous toy store.

I pouted. "Why not? You screw all the other girls." It was low, I will admit but it was true. Annabelle had even made a point as to explaining her and Paul's night together back in September, loud enough for me to hear all the gory details. Instead of bitch slapping her into next week though, I simply and calmly if I do say so myself) walked out of theatre class, Kim at my heels.

As if Paul could read my mind he said, "Are you really thinking about what Annabelle said?" He asked incredulously.

I felt abashed, and turned my head to the side to hide my embarrassment. Paul sighed, and balancing himself onto his left arm, cupped my cheek to face him.

"I won't lie," Paul said, looking me straight in the eye. "I wasn't the purest of people before you came. A new girl every week." I felt my heart stop and the color leech from my face. "But ever since that day in the cafeteria I haven't had a girl at my house and there will never be a girl for me, except you. I belong to you and you only, body and soul."

"Promise?" I couldn't help but whisper, even though I knew there was truth on every word.

"Promise." He agreed, giving me a small smile.

There was a carnal feeling in my chest and jaw, one that I had become all too familiar with. "Ok," I said. "I believe you on one condition." I ground out, keeping this animalistic feeling at bay. I had to do this. It was the reason I walked out of the theatre. I had to. I had to. The pressure wouldn't leave unless I did.

Paul frowned. "What's that beautiful?" Paul asked, willing. Though confusion flitted through his features. The carnal need I had been surpressing for nearly a week now came over me with the force of a hundred men. Paul gasped as I reached out with inhuman speed and slammed him into the ground, locking my legs around his hips and effectively straddling him. "Raylina," he began, eyes wide when I leaned down, his scent overpowering my senses…and bit him.

He groaned, tossing his head back and exposing his throat to me as I sink my extended canines into his artery.

Paul moaned, finding this erotic. "Gods, Raylina." He murmured, cupping my backside and pressing me further into him.

I growled and is possible, sunk my teeth farther into him. Warm, cinnamon and honey sweet blood flowed down my throat and made my veins sing. I don't even know what I'm doing but gods did it feel right. Paul, moaning beneath me and holding me tight. So tightly infact that it would break the bones of any other human.

_But you aren't human are you? _

A voice murmured through my mind, making me tense and effectively causing Paul to hiss in pain. I fought back the urge to snarl.

I am Human.

_Humans don't drink the blood of the man they love, nor do they have the power to control the unearthly flame. They can't run as fast as you do, nor have the strength of an army of men. They don't see, hear or smell the way that you do. You are not human._

SHUT UP! I screamed and bit down harder until I felt a sickening rip.

That shouldn't….what the….

I pulled away in time to see Paul's now lifeless eyes roll to the back of his head, blood pouring from his now torn out throat and pooling around me.

I screamed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The room was dark around me but echoed with the screams that radiated through my throat as I jolted up from my head.

Immediately Ash awoke, his brown eyes wide and alert.

I looked down at my shaking, sweat covered hands, searching for Paul's blood and to my relief I found none. It didn't stop me from shaking as I turned to my wolf and through my arms around him.

"Ash!" I cried, into his neck. Immediately his warmth enveloped me like a blanket as I wept into his fur. He whimpered, turning his head to press me closer.

"Oh Ash, it was horrible." I sobbed out. "I-I took P-Paul to the-the waterfall, in my dream." I explained, rubbing my now running nose onto my long sleeve shirt. "And…and I bit him. But I lost control and he….he… HE DIED! Ash, he died and it was all my fault!" I wailed, feeling everything within me collapse as I fell back onto my bed, clutching my chest in pain. "I KILLED HIM!" I couldn't help but scream as I wrapped the quilt around me, burying my face into it.

"Ash I'm losing my humanity!" I wailed as I turned to look at him. "I'm not human Ash!" I couldn't help but sob. Humans don't dream about tearing their boyfriends to bits and lapping up his blood. Humans don't control purple flames and have the senses of a superhero. It's impossible. Ash whimpered and through my blubbering haze I saw him look at me then the ajar door of my bedroom then at me. I was upsetting him and he couldn't take it. Of course.

"Go!" I yelled, sorrow surging through me.

Ash's eyes widened at my outburst and he bolted out the door with one last sickening whimper. I tried to ignore the aching feeling in my chest at his absence. I failed and grabbed my unused pillow, still radiating Ash's warmth and sobbed hysterically into it.

I killed Paul.

I killed Paul.

Paul was dead.

Paul.

I murdered Paul.

I screamed the mantra inside my head repeatedly, until it consumed me.

There had to be something…anything that'll alleviate the pain.

There has to be…. I looked up and immediately my eyes flew to my dresser, where a pair of scissors stood out of the cup holder in the pale darkness.

Sobbing, I lurched forward.

**Sorry I know it's a short one but yea. How many of you actually thought she killed him? Wow I'm cruel, I know. Also, I know for a fact now that this is going to be a very long story. Which is why I'm going to write a sequel to this after I tell you what she is. That's coming up soon people! Yayayayaya! Anyways**

**With lots of love,**

**-FireIceandPoison**


	40. Chapter 40

Paul's POV

I bolted out the door, body shaking violently.

She dreamed of killing me…with her teeth. She dreamed she was a vampire.

But I'm a wolf…. there's no way….oh.

Of course.

I skidded down the wooden staircase, the side of my body slamming into the wall as I ran. I ignored the pain though and urged myself forward.

She doesn't know I'm a shifter, of course she would dream of me being human.

"_Paul, what the hell's going on?" _Jake asked, immediately alerted to my distress. Shit, I mentally cursed, even though he could hear me. I need to calm down so I don't freak out the whole pack.

"_I think Raylina remembers what happened last Saturday." _I said feeling a pang. If she does remember then it's a fact that she lied to me. No. She wouldn't. I told myself. It must be a subconscious thing. _"She dreamed of being a vampire and killing me." _I replied to him, doing everything in my power to calm my nerves as I slid out the open backdoor.

"_Precognitions? Those are common in the heritage." _

My heart clenched when Raylina screamed a sob. I'm coming baby girl, I promise.

"_For all our sakes I hope not." _I replied, instead of denying the fact. Precognition was the ability to see the future, it happens sometimes in dreams. In the culture, it isn't that rare. If she did see the future, we're both royally fucked and as much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't rule it out. I lept over a fallen tree at the edge of her driveway. It was no surprise when Jake bounded out of the dark and lept over to me.

I felt the wolf fall into a deeper part of me as I morphed back into my human form.

Jake looked at me worriedly and lifted up a massive brown paw. I untied a pair of jeans and shirt that was no doubt his.

"Thanks Jake, I owe you." Jake rolled his brown eyes and nudged me with his snout. I snorted, as I pulled on the jeans, careful of pulling up the zipper. "Yea I'll let you know if she's ok." I paused and slipped the grey shirt over my head. "You can go home, we have school in a few hours you know." Jake snorted and head butted me in the chest. I smirked and rubbed him roughly on the head, shoving him aside playfully. He growled and I chuckled.

Narrowing his eyes, he licked the side of my face before bounding away.

"Ew Jacob, you nasty ass mother fucker." I growled as I wiped his saliva off of my cheek. I could hear his snort as he ran, probably from laughter, before I turned and began heading back to Raylina. It bothered me that she was no longer screaming, but I wondered why as I slipped through the front door.

Then there was a large crash and a stifled whimper.

Then it hit me.

Blood.

My heart clenched in nausea and my wolf howled in anguish. I bolted up the stairs, taking each step two at a time. Fear laced through me as the scent became stronger, the closer I came to her.

"Raylina!" I breathed in fear and slammed open her door.

And there she was.

I nearly retched at the sight.

She lay pale, and limp upon the wooden floor. Her curly hair splayed out around her and damp with sweat. Both her wrists were slashed open and bleeding beside her, a pair of scissors inches from her left hand. Blood was splattered everywhere and caked her long sleeve shirt. I whimpered and made my way to her side.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Raylina's POV

There was warmth beneath me, whether it was from my own blood or my imagination, I was unsure.

One thing was clear though: I was in pain.

I'm not exactly sure if it was the pain that brought me up or the voice calling for me, whimpering and sobbing beside my ear.

Normally that voice was warm, and familiar. Now though it was wet and foreign.

"Raylina, oh gods, baby girl. Please wake up! Please," he begged and I felt another warmth being pressed against my forehead. His voice was never meant to sound broken, and wet. It was meant to be warm and gentle, angry and teasing. This wasn't right.

Why was he crying?

Why did he sound so broken?

It wasn't him. He didn't sound right.

"Paul," I murmured, wishing I could flinch at how cracked it was from screaming.

He gasped and his hold on me tightened. I felt his fingertips dance across my cheek. I think he brushed a strand of my hair away.

"My Raylina, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He whimpered into my ear. _My Raylina, _he said. I am his. No, he's dead. I killed him. May his soul take its wrath upon me. Maybe he already his. Maybe this is his soul coming to take its revenge. "Why did you do this?" He asked breathlessly, something wet splattering on my cheeks.

His tears.

Paul didn't cry.

So why was he now?

"I killed you," I murmured, trying to press myself closer. I don't care if he was an avenging spirit or not, he's here and that's all I care about.

"No, no I'm right here! I'm right here baby girl."

Was he? I wasn't sure. "I hurt," I said lamely, the burning feeling now making itself know in my arms.

"I know baby girl, I know. Is there anything I can do? Please."

It was then that I decided to open my eyes. I gasped when I saw that Paul's grey shirt was now dark with red. My blood? I wondered and looked down at my arms.

Sure enough, slits still leaking blood decorated my arms like candles on a cake. Blood lied in a pool upon the ground and I fought the urge to vomit.

"Paul?" I murmured again, looking up at him. His worried, wet, cinnamon eyes met mine. "Will you take me to the bathroom?" I asked, feeling the need to clean myself up. He shouldn't see me like this.

Weak.

I wasn't sure I had enough strength to stand anyways, much less walk. It made me look even weaker, I thought as I ground my teeth together. Paul nodded and, as if I were weightless, lifted me.

He held me close as we walked down the dark hallway.

"How'd you get here?" I couldn't help but ask. "How did you know?" My voice sounded weak and fragile and I felt Paul tense beneath me, cradling me closer. He swallowed as he nudged closed the bathroom door.

"You're uh…you're wolf. He's quite smart. Followed my scent and found me."

I felt my eyes water. "Ash didn't leave me?" I couldn't help but whimper.

"Never," Paul whispered and I felt that it was the truth. He'd never leave me. "What is it you need?"

"Run the water," I rasped out and he nodded. With one hand, he held me and the other he used to turn the nozzles. Warm water spurted from the faucet and he put in the plug, water already filling the nice sized tub.

"And now?" He murmured.

"Set me against the ledge. I need to wash off."

"With your clothes on?" I turned to reprimand him when I saw his face. He wasn't thinking about stripping me, he was thinking of my well-being. Still I shook my head.

"No…but…will you…will you lie with me?" I managed to ask, my face turning red. His body was too comfortable to leave, and I was afraid that once I did I would hurt even more.

He said nothing, but stepped inside the rising warm water. I leaned my face into the crook of his neck as he sat down. My lower body immediately became drenched and I watched as the water turned red.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"For what?" Paul shifted me in his arms and lifted up my own arms to examine them. To his surprise, some of the slits had closed before his eyes. He gasped.

"But you have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "How is that possible," he murmured then as he watched another slit close up.

"But I-" I began, going to say that I had killed him.

"You didn't kill me. I'm right here. You did nothing wrong."

Without wanting to, I began to cry. "Hey," Paul brought his eyes from my wrists to my face, rubbing his wet thumb across my cheek. "Don't cry." He said soothingly.

"I don't know what I'd do if…"

"I know baby girl, I know." He pressed his cheek onto my forehead, and began rubbing water across my slowly healing arms, to clear away the blood.

"Don't worry about that," I murmured, watching him as he reached over to grab a bar of soap.

"Why not? They could get infected!"

"They're healing Paul, they wouldn't do that if they were infected. Besides they'll all be gone by morning. Don't worry." I muttered sleepily.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"It is; I'm proof."

"How?" He asked.

"No idea. I've been able to do it since I was a child." I nuzzled his neck. "I bet you that they'll all be gone by morning, no scar, nothing."

I felt Paul smile. "Ice cream?" He asked.

"Damn straight." I replied sleepily, feeling myself being dragged into the realm of sleep. I heard an exhale.

Paul pressed a soft kiss onto my lips, his own warm and damp. I let my head loll to the side, nearly gone when I think he murmured something that made my heart stop.

"I love you."

But then again, who could bring themselves to love a monster like me?


	41. Chapter 41

**I am so so very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had so much school work I haven't had time to write for my stories, and then I've had so much crap happen to me in one week I've just been having melt-down after melt-down, feeling depressed and all that jazz so please except my apologies! I really didn't mean to be so late.**

**I don't own Twilight, I only own Raylina/Red, her grandmother and any other plot twists that don't belong to the original plot line. **

**Saturday**

It was just another Saturday evening.

Everything was quiet and cool, but tension was filling the air and quite quickly I must add. You see; I had been kidnapped.

Or just stolen from my home for some unknown reason on a peaceful Saturday, whatever you want to call it.

I inhaled deeply as I struggled against the rope bonds. I was in the middle of the kitchen when large arms grabbed for my hands and wrapped tight rope around the both while another secured a blindfold around my eyes. As the bigger man lifted me someone else bound my feet so I would stop kicking so damn much. To be honest I didn't really need to struggle, but I thought what the hell? Might as well indulge the men that could not be mistaken for any other.

I sniffed the air once more and both people beside me shifted uncomfortably. I smirked.

"Come on you behemoths, unbind me!" I cried out, struggling to make my frustration known. Like the rest of the ride, I was met with silence. I sighed in annoyance. Do they really think they can hide their identities from me?

"You do realize I can smell you right?"

The third party stiffened beside me. I smirked again. "So since I know who you are, mind taking off the ropes? They really hurt." I pouted. They stung a bit but nothing I couldn't handle.

I was met with an irritating silence.

"Dammit Embry!" I shouted, snapping to the character that was undoubtedly driving the vehicle I was in. "I know you're driving because you're the only one who smells of recent sex and chocolate. Plus I would know you're arms anywhere, since you pick me enough as it is."

There was a snicker to my left.

I tilted my head to face them. "And you, Seth, are the only one that smells like freshly baked apple pie…with a hint of cinnamon. Quite a pleasant scent, I must admit." I teased, allowing my slight irritation to die down for my baby. "And you Quil…" I paused, sniffing audibly. " Smell like wet dog and the pine scented air freshener on the dashboard."

Seth downright laughed this time, his young and musical laughter filling the truck. Quil muttered something under his breath about needing a shower.

Embry sighed from the front seat. "Untie her."

Immediately two sets of hands fluttered against my bare ankles and hands. I sighed in relief as the annoying fabrics were pulled away. I quickly reached up to untie the blindfold but Quil's warm hands were quick to catch mine.

"Not that." He said gruffly. I frowned beneath the dark fabric.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Red," Embry said from the driver seat. "Just please don't take it off." His voice was laced with a plead and I clenched up.

"Fine," I huffed.

"You don't have to wait long," Seth said with undeniable excitement. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. What the hell kind of place needed a blindfold?

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?" I whined to Embry.

"Because Paul said not to." Seth said and then there was a loud "OW!" as Quil reached over me and smacked him across the head.

"Ok so Paul's behind this, but what the hell is it for?"

"Can't tell you that either." Embry said just as Quil piped up.

"Call it another initiation." And I felt the truck begin to slow and veer off to the left, going down a rough graveled road.

"Are we going to Sam's?" I asked.

"No." Seth said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal, his excitement palpable.

I then sighed. "I'm not going to be murdered in the middle of no where am I?" Embry laughed from the front seat at my remark.

"No but knowing you, someone's gonna get their ass kicked for this."

I swallowed.

The car suddenly stopped and I began unbuckling myself as Seth grabbed my hands.

"Slide down the seat," he murmured.

"Aw Seth I sense an underlying suggestive theme in that voice of yours, better watch it." I teased and I knew he was blushing by the way he cleared his throat and dropped my hands. Quil snorted with laughter while Embry chuckled. The seat was smooth as I slid forward, doing my best to keep my pajama skirt down. I hesitantly stepped out of the truck, still irritatingly unable to see.

"Ok so what the hell?" I asked as the door shut behind me.

A warm hand found my wrist. "Follow us." Quil said and pulled me forward. I groaned but did as he asked.

"You better not lead me into a pole." I grumbled and he laughed. Stones jabbed into the under side of my converse as he led me forward, the stones turning into grass the farther we went.

They began walking to the left, and I strained my ears to hear anything.

But there was nothing.

"I don't hear anything," I whispered.

"Good." Quil said back. "Because we're here."

"Where's-"

The blindfold was slipped away and my eyes met with light.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!"**

Oh. My. Goddess.

I cupped my mouth in shock as everyone I knew stood before me with smiles. Tables in a 'u' shape formation, decorated in red paper, surrounded a light fire that was just beginning to heat up. Quil, Embry, and Seth stood smiling on both sides of me as I took in the sight. All the boys stood behind the tables along with Kim, who was standing beside Jared but was no making her way toward me, Emily who was encased in Sam's arms, Leah was placing more wood into the flames, and some other people I didn't recognize.

"What?" I whispered as Kim came to stand infront of me, wearing the same blue dress I had lent her to catch Jared's attention.

"Paul told us today was your birthday, so we decided to throw a party. It is the least we can do after all." She said, grinning.

"All this…for me?" I felt really stupid but I was also shocked. Why would anyone go to such lengths for me? I felt like I didn't deserve this. There was no way. But the smile on her face told it all.

"Yes Red. Happy birthday." She whispered, her dark eyes light and happy. At that moment a pack of flesh eating squirrel zombies could attack me right now and I wouldn't care, because I would die happy. So, unbelievably happy.

I, surprising myself, felt my eyes began to dampen. "I seriously love you," I gasped out and quickly wrapped my arms around her. Immediately her own lithe arms wrapped around my mid section in a tight embrace as I pressed my face into her hair.

"Where's Paul?" I murmured into her hair. I could feel her smile against my ear.

"In the woods. He wants to give you his present first."

"Can I go thank him?"

"You had better," Kim flipped playfully, holding me at arm's length. "He spent day and night preparing for this, go!" Kim said, shoving me towards the woods. I stumbled a bit and she smiled as Jared wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jared smiled at me and nodded. "I'd do what she says Red. Paul's an impatient guy." He teased.

"Boy don't I know it." I murmured and he laughed as I turned on my heel and walked around the table towards the woods. I can't believe Paul had done all of this…for me. I couldn't help the warm feeling blossoming in my chest as I stepped into the darkness. Why would he do that? What was his gift? Oh jeez, should I be afraid? I mentally chuckled, highly doubtful.

I just….I don't even know. I'm in so much shock right now it's as if I'm numb. I'm so happy, I'm numb.

And I liked that feeling.

Numb and weightless.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter is really crummy, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just having a really hard time writing some of these filler chapters. But I promise I won't stop writing till this is finished. Ok? K.**

**Love you all**

**-FireIceandPoison**


End file.
